Tony Gibbs And The Wandering Black Cloud Above Him
by aceofqueens23
Summary: Tony Gibbs and his family have had some trials and tribulations over the years...and here they are, in no particular order. Fixed a few errors and arranged into chapters finally! Tonycentric, AUFamily. Hurt/tony & father/son.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**We've Got Eachother**

"Mom! Pleaaaaase!"

Jenny Gibbs turned from the cabinet she was putting her fresh clean dishes back into to see her twins staring with pouty bottom lips and those puppy dog eyes. Six year old twins Abby and Tim had been begging for weeks now to go to the arcade again, since they had been late for dinner coming home from it last week when specifically told not to miss this dinner hadnt been allowed back. They really liked the arcade, she knew it.

"It's only 8 in the morning," Jenny turned back to the cabinet, replacing another dish. It was summer, and all her youngest kids wanted to do was spend every waking hour in the arcade a short bike ride away.

"Yeah! They are already open right now!" Abby whined. "We will be back in time for lunch, we promise!"

"Fine. But go check with your father…" She smiled as she heard them dash out of the kitchen and down the hall after high-fiving each other excitedly. They were truly harmless, and she knew her Marine Corp Gunny of a husband couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

She looked out the window to her left and took a peak at the backyard with an endearing grin. She saw Jethro in his Saturday Levis, her favorite pair of pants on him. It was a Wednesday. It was the second week of summer, and they had taken today off to spend with the kids, and more importantly get some much need rest after a particularly tough case at NCIS. She loved when he wore those pants, especially when it wasn't Saturday. It made her relax, really relax. Which was something she didn't often get to do.

The man in those jeans was also in a white tee, currently playing catch with their nine year old son, Tony. Tony didn't get to play catch as often as he would have liked lately, their work being rather overbearing. But whenever they could, Tony and Jethro were outside. Two kids getting dirty, and playing ball. She loved hearing that boys laughter.

The twins then appeared in the backyard right next to the baseball playing pair. Jenny watched as Jethro paused in his play, looked at Tim and Abby, let out a sigh, one that meant he was about to give in. Then she saw his mouth move ever so slighty, as he most likely murmered an 'okay, fine', and the two youngest were on their way.

She giggled at the sight. Jenny loved being home. She loved summer. She loved her husband, and they both loved their four kids unconditionally.

Speaking of four kids, she had better go and wake up their sleeping beauty, and eldest daughter Kate. She had just turned twelve, but was going on 25. It was like overnight she turned into a miniature woman, giving up all her dolls and tennis shoes and bike for bon-bon nail polish, and accessorizing all of her clothes to the max.

Their kids were definitely a handful, but Jenny wouldn't have it any other way.

"What did your mother say?" Jethro asked the pair of hopeful eyes gleaming up at him.

"That is was fine. Just that we had to check with you," Abby spoke up.

"Okay, fine," he hated the way those brown eyes could manipulate him. "Just be back for lunch!" he yelled to the quickly retreating backs of his two youngest as they raced for their bikes around the house.

He spun the small football in his palm. Just like he used to, back in the day. Only now his hand was much bigger, and the ball much smaller to account for the scrawny paws of his kid. He gave a smile at the feeling of the laces hitting his fingers right at the money spot.

"Heads up!" he yelled after sent the ball to Tony, whose extremely short attention span had him staring up into the sky at something unimportant in a daze in the twenty seconds it took his dad to answer Abby and Tim.

As quick as his mind would wander, it could snap back to attention even faster. He caught the approaching ball with ease and a smile.

"Jesus Tony," Jethro thought for sure that one was going to leave a mark. "You're gonna get yourself knocked out one of these times if you don't start paying attention.."

Tony just giggled and threw the ball back to his dad.

"So, Tony," he threw the ball back. "What do you want to do this week? We can take a trip somewhere if you'd like. Me and your mom are gonna take it off of work."

"The whole week!" this was exciting news.

"Haha, yep!"

"Awesome… I don't care. Where do you wanna go?" He gave the ball a send.

"I was thinking maybe we could go camping over by Shenendoah…" He and Jenny had talked about it previously. They had taken the kids camping twice before. It was always a relaxing retreat in the woods. Of course, as relaxing as it could be with four kids, especially theirs.

"Alright! Yeah!" Tony wanted to leave a.s.a.p. He loved camping.

"Okay, well let's go talk to Mom about it," He dropped the football in the grass and walked towards the back door.

"Your arm getting too tired, grampa?" Tony teased and wrinkled his nose in good fun. He hated when they stopped playing.

Jethro stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly and dramatically turned his head towards the kid making faces a few yards away. "Are you, talking to me?" Jethro did his best impression. "Are you, talking….to ME?"

Tony giggled. He loved a good movie quote, and one from his dad was even better. "Well Im looking at ya! What are ya gonna do about it?"

Jethro's smile matched Tony's as he took off at a dead sprint towards the evading boy. "Come here, you little punk."

Tony ran as fast as he could, fighting the laughter as his still really fast dad chased after him. Tony was a quick little guy, but he didn't get far before he felt strong arms grab him and lift him into the air.

Jethro snatched his boy up and pulled him into a rough cradle, squeezing and tickling him. Tony was the most ticklish kid anyone had ever seen. He loved hearing his laugh. Those two gifts together was one of Gods greatest that he had blessed Jethro with. It could fix any problem or heal any wound that kids laugh and his smile.

Tony laughed as his dad tickled him hard as he carried him towards to backsteps. Jethro's smile as wide as can be.

"Say it! Say it …" Jethro warned as he knew his son was all out of air from the extreme laughter.

"Okay! Okay!" Tony breathed out between giggles and screams as he squirmed in his dads arms.

Just as Tony was about to say it, the screen door a few steps above them swung open, and a smiling Jenny emerged.

"Uhhoo," she played along. "What did you do this time…" she approached the breathless boys below her.

"Picked a fight with the wrong guy .." Jethro joked as he gave a tickle to the kid in questions tummy evoking a quick screech of laughter.

Jenny looked at her boys. The high and tight dark brown hair of her husband, and those steely blue eyes. The white tee-shirt and those Levi's she loved as they both hung loose on his fit frame. The smiling boy cradled in his strong arms, with a head full of a recently lightening brown hair, a tell tale sign her son has been spending hours upon hours outside playing, the sun turning it light in the summer. That same messy hair that stood up and out in all different kids of directions, there was no controlling it though. His red polo shirt on and his favorite jean shorts. His bright green eyes and sun tanned skin as brown as a nut. She once laughed as happily as she had in at least the last two months. She hadn't been with her family enough lately.

"Not my boy …" Then she suddenly reached forward and tickled Tony in all of the places she knew he was most ticklish. Jethro smiled as he held the laughing, squirming child his arms and his wife as she played and laughed as well, a look in his wife's eyes he has missed seeing for far too long now.

After she knew Tony had had enough, Jenny quit her form of tickle torture, ending it with a big kiss to his slightly sweaty forehead. Jethro brought his sons feet back in contact with the ground and held his squirmy child in place in front of him with one hand one of his shoulders and the other ruffling the messy hair on the head before him.

"Mom! We were just coming to talk to you," Tony piped up as Jethro leaned over Tony and met Jenny's cheek in greeting.

"Mmm," Jenny finished the hello. "And why is that?"

"We are going camping!"

"Oh noooo," a voice grimaced from the doorway at the top of the the stairs. "I hate camping!"

All heads turned to the voice to see Kate opening up the screen door and begin her descent towards the group, still in her pajamas.

"Jethro.." Jenny warned wither her tone and her stare.

"Nothing is official, Tony's just jumping the gun. That's what we were coming to ask you about." Jethro quickly explained.

"No. Please Mom! You know I don't like camping," Kate made her way between her parents, right next to Tony, a look of desperation as she faced her mom.

"Katie! Don't be such a babyyyy.." Tony teased. "It's just a-"

"Tony! I cant stand being stuck in a four foot tent with you and hyperac-"

"Me! You are the one who brings thirty bags and you-"

"You start to smell and you snore soo loud"

They were off to the races and just as Tony took a deep breath to begin another retort and hand clasped over his mouth, and only muffled whines could be heard.

"Hey, hey, hey …" Jethro started. "You two get along.. At least for a minute?"

"Kate, we can take two tents this time since you guys are a bit bigger. And it will be fun!" Jenny tried convincing her daughter. She really wanted everyone to be happy.

"Yeah Kate, you love the woods," Jethro wanted to do something that they all wanted to do, he thought kate had liked camping. She had last year. "We can go on a hike, make marshmallows, swim in the river…"

Tony reached up with both hands and pulled the large mit covering his mouth down quickly, "Come onnnn Kate! Pleaaaase!" The hand quickly made itself back over the often outspoken mouth.

"What do ya say Kate?" Jenny put her arm around her daughter and gave her a good squeeze.

"Okayyyy. But keep the little spaz under control…" Kate teased her little brother much more gently this time as she reached forward and ruffled the hair of the newly excited green eyes that shone his happiness as much as his smile would do, if only there wasn't a hand still firmly clasped over it.

The hand moved, "Yes! Im going to go get my sleeping bag out of the tree fort!"

Three sets of eyes rolled as the watched the small boy dash quickly to the big maple tree in the back corner of the yard.

"Do I get permission to hit him this week?" Kate was predicting the irritancy she knew she was bound to experience. She looked from her mom to her dad in anticipation.

Her parents chuckled. "Noo, Kate. You cant hit your brother." Jethro bent down and gave his eldest a kiss on the forehead. " But I can…"

Kate smiled big at that. "Well do it more often …."

With that they all turned to go back into the house, Kate getting a gentle swat to the pants as she edged up the stairs in front of her dad. "Get in there…" he played.

A few hours later …

Jethro had about had it. He knew he had a short temper, so he always tried to keep from blowing his top in front of his kids, because it usually scared the absolute crap out of them. But this, this was too much. He swore he could feel the blood oozing from his ears. The SUV was large, but filled with his wife and four kids, plus camping gear for a week made it seem quite small. Especially when Abby was singing along to the radio loudly from the seat right behind him. Tim was whispering numbers and talking to himself in the seat next to her as he played Soduko, which was rare for a six year old anyway, and right now quite the annoyance. Jenny was next to him fiddling with a large map, turning and refolding it to try and find a good spot for them to set up camp. But worst of all, way in the back of the SUV was Kate and Tony bickering about something as always.

"Tony, don't touch that!" he heard Kate yell.

"But im so bored, please! You don't need--" Tony yelled back

"Ow. Owww!" Tony yelled.

That was the last straw. Jethro rammed a finger onto the off button on the radio, and slammed on the brakes in the middle of the highway, causing all heads to snap forward, in deceleration and in attention.

"Tony, shut it!" He barked. "You will not speak one more time until I say so!"

The car was scared into silence.

"Is that understood?" He yelled much too angrily.

"Yes, sir…" Tony replied sadly and quietly.

"I said, is that understood!" He barked like a drill sergeant.

"Yes, sir!"

Jethro knew he had been much too loud and angry, but he thought hed save the apology for later. The kid needed to learn to shut his mouth more often. Jethro also knew Kate was part of the problem as well, but for some reason he always snapped at the younger of the two, Tony. Maybe it was because he was a boy, maybe it was that his voice was always the one he tended to hear, and maybe it was because he knew how provoking his little boy could be. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car went back on its way, this time in silence.

"Jethro," Jenny started. "You think that was completely necessary?"

"I cant think when he is yelling like that …." Jethro defended his reasoning.

"He doesn't mean to," Jenny whispered. "You know he needs to be outside, not strapped to some seat in a car…"

"Its no excuse to be annoying," Jethro started. "He needs to learn to behave."

"I don't think yelling is the way to teach him, especially when it's you." Jenny looked at her husband hard in the eyes.

"He needs to learn."

End of discussion.

About two hours later, the car with Abby and Tim laughing at the DVD they were watching was the only sound to be heard.

"We're here!" Jethro said excitedly as he pulled the car to the end of the designated path and turned it off. It was about two in the afternoon now. The sun was shining bright, and the woods looked welcoming and calming.

Abby cheered, as did Tim and they raced out of the car. Their energy needed to be released ASAP, as they leapt from the car.

"You kids stay close!" Jenny yelled warningly as she got out of the car and shut her door. Stretching as she saw her kids run towards some mushrooms.

Jethro turned around in his seat to see what was his other two kids were doing to be met by the angry glare of Kate. She got that glare from him. He looked at the girl and saw Tony, in his red backwards baseball cap and red polo tshirt asleep on her, her arm around his upper back comfortingly. It was pretty endearing, until Jethro realized it was because of what he did and said.

"Kate.." Jethro kept his voice neutral. Tony needed to grow up sometime. "Wake him up, and meet me outside."

He knew Kate was mad at him for yelling like that at Tony. Though they bickered like it was their job, at the end of the day Kate was always protecting the accident prone little boy that everyone hated to love so damn much, but there was something about the kid everyone adored. And something Kate wanted to protect from being hurt.

"Your so mean sometimes." Kate said as her dad got out of the car, just before he could get his door closed.

Jethro shook it off. It was hard disciplining his kids, but he had to do it sometime…

"Mommy! Let's go swimming in the river before it gets too dark! Please!" Abby begged as Kate and a sleepy Tony climbed out of the car.

"Okay, okay. You kids go change in the car one at a time into your suits and we will go. Your father can set up camp while we go …" Jenny said. She wanted to get back at Jethro for his acting out in the car. If he wanted to teach hard lessons, he could learn one too …

The four kids ran back towards the car, and Jenny turned to follow them, leaving Jethro to his self to set the tent up,

A few minutes later, the kids and their mom were on their way to the river in swim suits and towels. Tim and Abby had matching life jackets on. Tony was a very good swimmer for his age, and had proved he could handle this river when he was swimming better than Kate, with no life jacket at the age of four. He was a natural athlete, they all knew. He was good at everything already.

They go to the river. It had a beach that was inlayed from the current of the river where the water layed still. Still enough for the kids and Jenny to swim in at least. If they went out too far, the current could take them downstream, but the river itself was pretty shallow and not very fast. But today it seemed to have a stronger current than years past when theyd camped here.

Tony ran and dove into the chilly water first. He was too wild for his own good sometimes, but he laughed in amusement, and it was good to see him happy again, though Jenny knew deep down what happened in the car was still bugging the little guy.

"Tony, be careful…." Jenny slowly got into the water holding Tim and Abby's hand in each of hers. "Don't go out past your belly button." she warned.

Tony didn't answer but was jumping and splashing happily by himself a bit further out then where Abby and Tim explored to rocks they could discover in the shallow water near the rivers edge. The River had a rocky base, and a lot of big rocks on the edges, especially on the edges of their 'beach', that made the outline for the little pool they swam in.

Tony was starting climb on a big rock a bit too far out for Jenny's comfort, but as she was about to say something little five year old Abby started sputtering some water she must of swallowed while trying to "dive" for pebbles right next to her. Jenny began to strike the child on her back to help finish getting the little bit of water out.

"Kate! Come swim…" Tony yelled to the twelve year old currently tanning on the beach.

"No, that water is freezing! Its dirty too…" She yelled back.

"Aw. Pleaaaseee!" Tony yelled as he shifted his feet from where he stood on the sharp rock in his swim trunks and tanned skin. He moved to fake pout and put his hands together in a beg, when Kate saw his foot slip out behind him, and his body fell forward, his head slamming into the sharp rock horrifyingly.

"Tony!" Jenny and Kate yelled simultaneously. They stood, and looked to try and find the little boy in the water behind the rock, waiting for him to pop back up for air. It never happened.

"Tony!" Jenny was running as fast as she could through the thigh high water to see her little boy face down in the icy cool water, slowly drifting away from her towards the fast moving current of the river a few feet from him. She could see a red cloud forming in the water that made her want to throw up.

Kate felt her stomach drop. She told Tim and Abby to come ashore, and to stay put. Then she turned and used her powerful screaming voice for good, for once. "DAD! HELP!" The camp that they were setting up was only about a hundred yards away.

Jenny saw Tony drifting away from her further and further, as she decided to finally dive and swim for him. The running not getting the job done. He was only about ten feet away, but the current was starting to make the distance a bit further, soon he would be washing down the river. Jenny fought the bile she could feel rising in her through as she swam in panic towards her son she knew was drowning.

Jethro had been sulking and putting up the tent in anger, driving stakes with force, angry he was exiled from his beloved family. Though he was realizing it was his bad, and swore hed go fix it as soon as this tent was up. He could hear some screams from the river, though they seemed muffled. At least they were having fun … Just then, he heard an awful blood curdling scream, and it was a call for him. He recognized it as Kate and immediately was off at a dead sprint in awful fear as he wondered what went wrong at the river, his gut telling him it wasn't good, and for some reason he knew it was Tony.

He reached the riverside to see Kate and Tim and Abby staring out down the river. But Jethro didn't see anyone, and he knew Jenny and Tony were missing.

"What happened, Kate!" Jethro demanded as he ran up to the trio.

"Tony was trying to get me to come in the water, and he slipped and fell, and .."Kate was crying. "He didn't wake up in the water, and now he got sucked out to the river, and mom--" Jethro looked up in time to see Jenny swimming upstream as best as she could, on her back holding Tony's head above the water as best she could. Jenny was trapped in the current, and a bloody little Tony was in her arms.

Jethro was in the water in an instant, and out to his wife and kid in ten seconds flat.

Jenny was bawling, struggling to get back to shore. Just then her husband surfaced a few feet from her to the rescue, his eyes showing terror.

"Take him! Hurry!" Jenny yelled at Jethro. Jethro could feel the current pulling them further downstream than the beach. He reached gentle are under the armpits of the limp little body in her arms.

He didn't get a good look at him, but he knew he had to hurry. He grabbed Jenny by the arm and pulled her til they were out of the strong current.

Then he swam fiercely through the calm water back to the shore, and could feel Jenny right behind him, and the dead weight of Tony tucked under one of his arms as he ran in his now wet and heavy clothes to the shore.

"Jethro, oh god!" Jenny yelled as her husband lay Tony down on the riverside. They got their first good look at the nine year old before them.

Jethro could see a huge cut and swelling on the boy's forehead above his right eye. Blood trickling all over the unconscious face. Then, Jethro's heart stopped as he saw Tony's bright blue lips.

"He's not breathing, Jen!" Jethro heard Kate and Jenny beside him cry in fear.

He immediately had his son's head tilted back, and began breathing breaths into the little lungs beneath him.

Jethro let the tears fall freely off his face, in coordination with the water dripping off his head. He hadn't bothered to feel for a pulse. Tony wasn't dead, and he wasn't going to be. Jethro kept breathing, and then began pushing on the little, cold chest. He knew Tony had water in his lungs, and he needed to get it out. Tony wasn't dead.

He should have been there. He shouldn't have been building the tent. He hadn't even offered to go. They wouldn't have gone if he hadn't been so mean in the car. The guilt rose like the bile in his stomach.

Jenny checked for a pulse on Tony's carotid, and let out a cry of horror and agony as she felt nothing.

"Jethro he has no pulse…"

That wasn't right. Tony was fine. He always was fine.

He began pumping even harder on the little chest, the entire family around him crying, Jethro too. "God damnit, Tony…" Jethro sobbed. Jenny breathed into the blue lips beneath them.

"Its gonna be fine, guys. Tony, you will be okay!" Jethro tried to comfort everyone, including himself.

Jethro let a sob escape loudly as water erupted out of the blue lips. Coughing and sputtering continuing to expel water out of the mouth.

Tony's eyes were open now, and air was being sucked in and out frantically by the little boy. Jethro turned Tony on his side and smacked his bare back hard several times.

"Oh Thank God!" Jenny yelled. She was beginning to think she had seen her little boy breath his last breath and smile his last smile.

Jethro sat the weak little boy up, him doing all the work. Tony's eyes were glazed and he wasn't looking at anything in particular. The blood still flowing freely down his face in a spider web-like manner.

Jethro got in his face, "Tony..Tony! Are you okay?"

No response, just Tony turned his head slowly towards Jethro's. He looked drunk to be honest. His head lolling to the sides and his eyes beginning to close again. The blood. It was disturbing on such a gentle and usually happy face.

"Tony! Bud…answer me." Jenny turned the little face toward hers in fear. Nothing. Just his head falling back limply as his eyes fell shut.

"Let's go to the hospital, now!" Jethro scooped the little boy up in his arms and cradled him as he walked fast through the woods to the car. Jenny and the three kids were jogging behind him to keep up.

"Im calling 911 to find the closest," Jenny said once they got everyone loaded into to car. They had put Kate holding Tony;s head in her lap in the middle seat, and the youngest two way in the back. Jethro driving and Jenny on the phone in shot gun ready to navigate.

Jethro was driving dangerously fast down the mountainous path. But he wanted to get Tony help soon.

"Kate, put this on that cut on his head…" Jenny handed back a washcloth from the bath bag on the floor of the SUV behind her seat. Kate did as she was told. "And keep trying to get him to wake up--Hello, yes I need the nearest hospital to Mountainside Ridge. My son drowned and has a head injury…North…"

Jethro was already out on the main highway, taking a few turns to country roads as it was.

"Twenty miles on this road Jethro …." Jenny repeated as she had followed the directions that had matched Jethros always miraculous 'gut driving'.

"Okay, we will be there in three minutes" Jethro replied confidently as pushed the accelerator even harder.

Kate kept her hand pressed down on the washcloth balled up and covering her little brothers forehead, which lay in her lap. He was coughing weakly every so often, and wheezing with almost every breath. He must be getting cold, being wet and only in his swim trunks, because he was starting to shiver.

Jenny turned around after hanging up the phone with the 911 dispatcher, her eyes full of concern as she looked at the bloody face before her. She noticed just then that Tony was shivering so bad she could hear his teeth chattering.

"Timmy, can you reach in the back and get us that blanket please. Hurry."

Tim unbuckled and did as he was told, then watched as his older sister and mom took good care of Tony, gently rolling him and then wrapping him in the nice blanket.

"Jenny, how is he?" Jethro asked worriedly as he passed a car with gusto.

"The same, coughing a bit …" Jenny moved Kate's washcloth to look at the head wound. "Oh, god .."

"What?" Jethro hated hearing expressions like that.

"The cut on his head looks really bad," Jenny tried to get some blood out of the crack of Tony's still eyelids. She pried open an eyelid, to see a green, empty eye. There was blood in his eye, but the cut was bleeding so much they didn't have anyway of preventing it. His eye didn't move, blink or who any kind of life. It made Jenny want to throw up.

"I know, we are almost there.." Jethro was speeding through the small city streets, following the signs with a big H on em. A city he'd never been to, nor heard of, but was hopeful they had a medical staff that knew what they were doing. This was the closest hospital for miles and miles.

Finally, the SUV careened into the carport to the ER and before the car was even done moving the driver was out of the car, and opening the back door.

He pulled the small, limp frame under the armpits and then turned him and pulled him into his chest before almost running into the hospital.

Jenny wanted to follow them, but she knew someone had to park the car. She wished she could be the one to be with Tony right now, but she knew her place, and getting between Jethro and his son, his pride and joy, was not the place for her. Jethro and Tony needed each other more than she could contribute. Her time best spent keeping the other three kids calm, and also healthy.

"Sir, you need to put your son down now so we can help him." Jethro didn't realize the death-grip he had on Tony. One arm was supporting his weight under Tony's butt, and the other hand was gently on the back of his head, stroking the semi-wet brown mess of hair, pressing his little face into the crook of his neck.

Jethro had already explained that Tony had drowned after hitting his head and how long ago it was, but for some reason never let go, til now.

He gently laid the little body, in his favorite swim trunks, on the gurney awaiting him, and then he walked with it as they made their way into an exam room.

A young male doctor opened a bloody eyelid, shined a light in front of the dead green eye, which was like a punch to the gut, and did the same with the other eye. "No reaction." he heard the young man say. A team of nurses was working around the doctor, taking different vital signs, hooking the boy up to different wires and machines.

"Concussion." The doctor said flatly to himself more than anything as he put the stethoscope on Tony's chest and listened to his breath. "Water in the lungs," the doc listened again. " A lot of it .. Damn. What's his temp?"

"100" someone answered back among the commotion.

"Okay, someone put some butterfly clips on that cut, and let's hurry up and get him up to CT…" the doctor said as he stepped away from gurney removing his gloves. "We can take care of the cut later, right now we need to know what's going on where we cant see…"

Someone placed a few white butterfly bandages over the bleeding gash that was starting to swell angrily, and then the team was off. Jethro was shown his spot to wait in the waiting room as they wheeled Tony away.

Jethro rubbed tired hands over his face as he stalked into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Abby hugged his thigh. Jethro reached down and patted the pig tails sadly. They were the only ones in the somewhat cozy waiting room, a definite blessing.

"Hey, Abs.." then he picked up the little girl and walked over to sit in the chair next to Kate and Tim. "Where's your mom?" He realized who was missing as he sat to relax, the black pig tails hugging into his chest.

"She went to go find something …" Tim answered. "Didn't say what, just said we had to stay put."

"Okay." Just then Jenny walked through the door with her hands full of scrubs. Just then jethro realized that the rest of his family was no longer in their wet swimsuits, but their normal clothes they must have had in the back of the SUV still. Jethro was still freezing in his wet levis and tshirt, and soggy tennis shoes.

"Here ya go, honey. Go get yourself warmed up," Jenny held out the scrubs as she approached the waiting family.

Jethro boosted Abby into the same chair as Tim, them being just small enough to fit in the same seat. Then he stood up and took the offering. The light blue scrubs would do. Then he took his arms and wrapped them in a big bear hug around his wife.

Jenny allowed herself to be hugged, and closed her eyes leaning into the much needed embrace as she squeezed her arms around his waist.

"Im so sorry, Jen." Jethro whispered.

"No, I am. I should've been watching him better. He shouldn't of been out that far, or climbing on that rock, I--" Jenny rambled on, being interrupted by Jethro.

"Hey, hey … If I wouldn't have said those things earlier in the car then --"

"No, Jethro don't--" Jenny pulled out of the hug so she could make eye contact. "I-- we…"

"Let's just focus on the kids…" Jethro completed her thought.

"Okay. Your freezing… go change into those scrubs. Sorry, your bag wasn't in the car still, you must have unpacked it at the sight.

"Yeah, I did. These will be just fine. Thank you…" Jethro kissed his wife on the cheek, then made his way out of the waiting room door in search of a bathroom.

Jenny approached the three kids on the chairs. "How are you guys doing?" Jenny asked as she knelt in front of them, rubbing a hand on their knees.

Kate was the first to speak up, "I am sorry, mom. I was ignoring Tony, and that is why he fell …." Just then she broke into a pitiful round of tears, falling into her moms embrace.

"Caitlyn … Caitlyn. This is in no way your fault, do you hear me? It was just an accident. These things happen." she rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"No, its my fault. Tony is really sick now because I was mean to him. I am sor--" She was still so very upset. Trmebling and sobbing upon each word.

"Shhhh. Kate. Tony is going to be just fine. He's got one hard head, you know this."

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt, I just should have --" she sobbed again.

Just as Jenny was about to try and talk some more sense into Kate, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A hand that she knew belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jenny stood from her spot and went and sat down on the other side of the family, beginning to talk with Abby and Tim about how they were doing.

Jethro picked up the girl, took a seat in a chair, and then plopped the whimpering child in his lap and removed her hands from her face gently, "Kate. Listen to me…."

Kate looked directly into his blue eyes, them being a bit blurry peering through salty water droplets.

"Tony is going to be okay. Alright?"

Kate nodded her head. It was always like that, anything Gibbs said Kate did with no contest, believing all things he said to her, trusting him like it was the word of god himself.

"And this is not your fault …. In any way. Kapeesh?" He put his hands on her shoulders to prove his point.

"Kapeesh," her voice was small and sad, but she wasn't crying any longer.

"Here for Tony Gibbs?" the room was immediately silent as they looked up to see the male doctor looking back at them expectantly.

"Ya" Jenny and Jethro stood, and met him near the doorway, away from the other kids to hear the news.

"How is Tony?" Jenny asked immediately.

"Tony has a severe concussion. The injury had a recoil effect from the hit, so his brain smashed up against the front of his skull as well as the back it. The CT was clean for any sort of bleeds. There is some water in his lungs still, which is some cause for concern coupled with a concussion. Coughing a lot can cause intracranial pressure to spike, which is very bad for a kid with a traumatic brain injury."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny spoke up. All of this talk was starting to increase her anxiety.

"It is really a waiting game in these cases, we have to wait for the swelling in the brain to go down, so he gets a bit more lucid and we can get do some tests on him to determine any kind of brain damage that might come out if this. Because of the drowning, which means a definite lack of oxygen and blood to the brain, the chances of permanent brain damage is high."

The parents choked on that thought for a second.

"He has awaken though, but is completely out of it. Can't form sentences, pupils are still not reacting to light, thrashing around a bit and pretty distressed."

"Where is he?" Jethro asked sternly. He was kind of angry he hadn't been told was up and struggling until now.

"Follow me, I can show you."

"Kids, come on. We are going to go see Tony," Jenny turned and held out her hands. The twins grabbed hold, and Kate walked over and grabbed her dads hand as they followed the white coat down the long hallway.

There was a soft whimpering they could hear outside of an ICU room.

"Its, okay hun. Just a few more. .." they could hear a nurse talking to him.

Jethro immediately walked into the room he heard the whimpers from. Jenny and the kids slowly making there way in.

There was a male doctor and female nurse putting some stitches on Tony's very painful looking forehead. The patient was in a child's gown that loosely covered the small boy. There were wires going underneath the gown, and various other wires and monitors, the most prevalent being the pads and wires stuck variously around Tony's forehead and going into various spots around his head, leading somewhere underneath the brown messy hair.

There was a nasal canula delivering oxygen to his 'wet lungs'. Tony's eyes were pinched shut in pain, his fist clenching the blankets covering him, and his back arching while little legs squirmed.

The doctor looked up from his work in the forehead.

"Good," the doctor said.

He hated scaring such a little boy, and causing him pain with no one around that he knew. It had to be scary, especially when your concussed and don't know where you are or how you got there.

"Hi, im Doctor Savage and I just need to put a few more sutures in this cut of his. He shouldn't be in pain from this, probably just a strong headache and very scared."

Jethro and Jenny stepped forward immediately, recognizing the soft whimpers, and squirming of their little boy. Tony looked about half his age, and like a lost puppy.

He took the small, soft hand in his as he leaned over the bed. He rubbed a calloused thumb across the side of the smooth cheek that was stained from tears, Jethro wiping one away as he did so.

"Hey, buddy…Its okay." Jethro whispered gruffly. Tonys glazed eyes turned to meet his.

"I--umm. Uhh, I um …" was the response he got. Jethro narrowed his eyes in concern, but attempted to keep the boys attention off the needle and thread doing work on his numbed forehead so he kept talking to him even though there was no communication happening between the two. Tony was indeed really out of it, but as the kid relaxed under his touch he knew he was right where he needed to be. "Atta boy, Tony."

The doctor was a bit shocked by the immediate response. Especially because he knew that Tony had no idea what was happening, his mental state being incoherent. But somehow the boys dad was able to just touch his cheek and the boy would relax enough for him to do his work.

"All done. Thank you for your help." The doctor was thankful the young boy got some relief from his extreme distress.

"Thank you, doctor." Jenny said as she stood idly from the opposite side of the bed as her husband.

"Im going to hit these lights for him, the light is probably really hurting his headache." The doctor pulled the string on the wall light, after taking his cart full of suture supplies out of the room and hitting the other light.

"Tony?" Jenny asked as she saw him staring up at her. The boys eyebrows furrowed.

A few hours later, the blank stare in the little green eyes changed suddenly as the twins curled up on the end of his bed started laughing at the TV. Jethro had been looking directly at those eyes, worrying that the swelling was getting worse, and the beautiful son they had was going to be nothing but a vegetable because of his own temper when he saw those eyes flash.

For the past few hours, Tony had just been staring around the room erratically. Coughing a bunch, and answering all questions with 'Umm' and 'Uhh'.

"Tony?" Jethro was in his face, his voice hopeful.

The big green eyes turned toward the caring blue ones.

"Daddy," the voice was small and timid. "How come we aren't camping anymore?"

"Tony, whats the last thing you remember?" Jethro asked as Jenny immediately stood in shock that her son was finally talking a form of English, and knew who his dad was. Jenny hit the call button at his side to inform the doctor that Tony was awake.

Suddenly the look in his eyes turned to one of fear. "You were really mad at me …" He looked pitiful in his little oversized children's hospital gown, the large bandage on his forehead, the wires and tubes.

"Tony, Im not mad at you. Im sorry I yelled like that. You didn't do anything wrong, you hear me?"

Tony just studied the look in his dad's eyes, not really believing what he was hearing, but he'd always known to trust those eyes. "Yeah. Daddy, my head really hurts…" Tears were beginning to form.

"I know it does Tony. Do you remember going swimming at the river?" Jethro asked

"No, when did we do that?" Tony asked confused.

"A few hours ago. You fell on a rock and hit your head really hard," Jenny spoke up from the side. They would spare the being dead for a few minutes thing for a later date. "We are in the hospital now."

"Oh. Okay." Tony said plainly as he reached a hand up to touch the spot on his forehead, and he gently probed around the large bandage. "Hi Abby, Tim. Hey Kate…" Tony saw them staring from the end of the bed.

"Good to see my favorite patient is awake…" the doctor exclaimed from the doorway as he ran knocked on the door and continued forward towards the bed, all eyes turning on him. "How are you feeling Tony?"

"Great." The little boy form the bed who looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there said. They all knew it was a lie. But they knew in due time, he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, you didn't have to come!" Kate grabbed her things from her spot at the nearly empty bar. "I told Tony to…"

Kate was twenty one, and her little brother eighteen. He had offered to pick her up anytime she would be drinking, and shed often taken him up on that. Tonight she wasn't even drunk, but had been drinking, and knew it'd be best if she could have her little bro come and pick her up.

The rest of her friends had left a while ago, and Kate had no more money for a cab ride so shed been obliged to call someone she knew would be sober, and willing to pick her at 2 am. She'd talked with him a half hour ago, and was getting a little impatient... til she saw Jenny in her pajamas and robe walking into the bar looking disheveled.

"I know, Kate. We need to go." Her mom turned, almost coldly Kate sensed as she followed her mom out of the bar.

Their charger wasn't even in a parking spot, just sitting right outside the door, and the engine was still running. Something was off. "Kate--" Her mom paused as they were climbing into the car.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Something in Kate's gut had told her to ask.

"Tony was in a crash on the way to come get you," Jenny looked Kate in the eye. She wasn't mad at Kate, or blaming her, but her eyes were angry…at someone.

"Oh god…"Kate said in shock. "How bad?" They climbed into the car.

"Your father is there right now. We are going to the scene. Dad just called and said they would be there for a bit."

"Well is Tony hurt?" Kate asked worriedly. Tony was in sports, avidly. As a junior in high school they were his life and she knew any type of injury would really suck for him. She felt so guilty at the thought …

"I don't really know, Kate. I just knew that he was coming to get you, so I came to pick you up first. I don't know what happened or anything. The police just told us to come to the scene." Jenny began to break down, choking on her tears.

Kate just looked over at her mom nervously, rubbing a hand on her shoulders.

"They said that we should go down to the scene, because Tony wouldn't be in an ambulance, or at the hospital." Jenny sobbed a bit as she drove, but kept it as together as she could. "I heard the officer say that it was serious…and that the driver from the other car…was drunk."

"Oh god," Kate breathed.

"I just don't know what that means. They didn't even say if he was alive. I was too scared to go down to the scene at first. I just wanted to come and get you and hopefully everything would be all better by the time we got there …"

"Mom, you know Tony. I'm sure he's fine…" Kate tried to think positively.

They saw the bright flashing lights from a mile away. The car was silent until they reached the myriad of emergency vehicles. There was a cop directing traffic around the blocked off scene of the accident, and Jenny disobeyed the man and pulled off over to the corner of the notoriously busy intersection where all the emergency vehicles were surrounding what she knew was a crash that involved Tony.

They go out of the car, and explained their relation to the boy in the mangled black mustang in front of them.

Jenny brushed off the officer quickly, and made her way towards the twisted metal and broken glass. She couldn't see much, because there was a bunch of people, fireman and cops and EMT's gathered around the two black vehicles. Her eyes quickly recognized Jethro kneeling, his back to them, and his head and an arm in the broken and crooked drivers side window of Tony's prized car.

Jenny finally took a look at the scene, to try and determine what happened. Tony must have been turning left, and got broadsided by a car right on the driver's side.

"Oh god." Jenny said to herself. They were still a ways from the actual car, and Jenny could hear someone rambling on the curb about how it wasn't his fault as he wrestled with some angry looking paramedics.

They finally walked up to the familiar mustang. "Jethro?" Jenny asked timidly.

Jethro craned his neck, then peaked back in the window to say something, and stood and met Kate and Jenny a few feet away. It looked like Jethro had been crying, which made Jenny cringe in fear.

"Hey, guys. Tony is --" Jethro was pretty shaken. "Tony is pinned. He banged his head and face all up, and right now they don't know what to do to get him out."

"What do you mean pinned?" Kate asked.

"The dirt bag hit him right in the door," Jethro flashed pure hatred at the mention of the other driver. "They hit so hard that the dash and door completely crumpled on Tony's leg. They think its crushed, so I … I don't know. Theres a piece of metal that was from the door, that is stuck in his arm right now. They are still trying to find out how to move him, because from the angle of the hit … they uh-- the EMT's are pretty certain his back and neck are pretty damaged. They just don't know how to get him out …."

Tears were falling freely and uncontested from the strong marines face. Jethro didn't care. This was his son. He'd heard the EMT's talking behind him about how the metal in his arm could be hitting an artery and moving it could cause him to bleed out. And say that there was no way that 'this kid' could feel his legs, and that his spinal cord was for sure broken or he'd be screaming in pain from the crushing of his leg. Jethro was truly scared. Scared this could be the last time he talks with Tony, his boy.

"We need to go talk with him." Jethro said as he realized time could be running short.

Jethro led the way as they passed the theorizing emergency response teams. There looks were of sympathy. Two EMT's had always been with Tony, monitoring signs and keeping him awake. One in the back seat and the other in the passenger seat.

Jethro leaned into the driver's window, "How ya doing Tony?"

"Mmm 'kay." Tonys eyelids fluttered open and revealed hazy green eyes. Tony tried. He really didn't feel okay. His head really hurt, his arm was on fire, something was aching strongly in his lower back, and his leg was in true agony. He failed to admit it to anyone, but it hurt. He wanted to vomit from it. Maybe he didn't want to believe that it was injured, so he didn't really admit the pain to anyone else in attempt to make it just go away. He hoped that whatever was wrong would go away soon, track finals were coming up soon and a busted leg wasn't the way to win states.

"Tony? It's mom and Kate." Jenny leaned in the window behind her husband. Jenny had gasped as she finally got a look at the slumped, bloody Tony in the car. There was blood running all down his face and neck. He had a c-collar on, which now was stained with blood. Broken glass was laying all over him, in his spikey brown hair that was matted down with blood, as was his black T-shirt and blue jeans. His hands were shaking a bit. His eyes were blinking closed, and he looked tired and in pain.

"Keep talking to him…you stay awake Tony, ya hear ?" The EMT, Joey, tapped the teen on the shoulder, looking up from his seat where he was preparing an IV. "It's very important."

Tony's eyes opened up again slowly, blinking away the sleepiness. "Sorry I was late, Kate.."

"Tony, Im sorry about this. I should have just--" Kate spoke up, the guilt incomprehensible, and the tears forming. Her brother looked like a mess. There was so much blood and the car was completely crumpled in.

"Oh Katie," Tony slurred. "S'not yer fault …" He turned his eyes to look at the three concerned pairs staring in at him for the first time. "I shoulda seen em comin.."

"Hey Tony, its not your fault." Stan the EMT from the backseat that has been holding gauze on the various cuts on his skull.

"How d'you know?" Tony asked, he didn't really know what happened, couldn't seem to remember, but he'd figured he should have seen someone coming if they ended up hitting him right in his door.

"Well…" Joey spoke up beside him. "We did get here later than the cops, but they were referring to you as 'the kid' when filling us in on the situation, and referring to the other driver as 'the bastard'."

Tony let himself giggle, and Jethro smiled from his place, it being good to see his son smile.

"That other guy is wasted," Stan spoke up. "Im guessing the light was red, and he ran it."

"Me too," Jethro said. Tony is a good driver, and he's not stupid. This was completely the drunk guys fault, and it made him want to really cause some physical harm to the imbecile who was irate over the condition of his new bmw, when his son was still trapped in the mustang, and seriously injured.

"Why am I still in here?" Tony asked through gritted teeth, the pain was really getting intolerable.

"Your leg is pinned in the car, and your arm is stuck on some metal." Jethro reminded him.

"Ya, I can feel all that." Tony replied. "I jus want to lay down, and get outta here.." Tonys eyes closed gently. His breathing was a bit rough, his hands shaking more then ever.

"Tony, what hurts the most right now?" Stan asked from the back.

"M'leg," Tony managed to mutter.

"Okay, what else is hurting, I have the feeling you weren't being honest with us before…" Joey asked beside him as he stuck the IV in the kids shaking and cut up hand.

"M'head, arm. Back."

"Your back hurts?" Joey asked as he hung the IV on the rearview mirror and moved his hands to lift Tony's black Tshirt. "Where at ?"

"Lower back. Center…" Tony looked up to his dad apologetically. Tony had told them all that nothing hurt and he was fine about ten minutes ago. But he was really starting to believe he might be injured there the more the pain intensified from what it was ten minutes ago.

"Tony … you need to be honest." Jethro was mad his son let them sit there idly while he was in severe pain. "Don't lie to anyone whos trying to fix you ever again … it could end up killing you." Jethro was concerned, not mad. Protective over his son who always seemed to wind up in trouble day after day.

"Kay. Wont 'appen again.." Tony bit his lip.

"This IV should help with some of that pain, Tony." Joey said.

"Tony, you are gonna be okay. Don't worry," jenny could sense the worry in his eyes as he was realizing the magnitude of the crash he was in.

"Okay, are you mom and dad ?" A fireman spoke from behind the three people leaning in the window.

They turned around, "Yes."

"We have made a decision. We think we can get a back board on him, and loosen up some of the metal under the steering column. Then pull him out through the passenger side door. The arm puncture will be hit or miss, but we will be ready to treat an arterial hit as soon as he pull him out."

"Okay, thank you." Jenny said as she looked back over at the big fireman taking place of the gentle EMT's. She heard a saw turning on, and then watched as a tarp was laid over Tony's body and face, and the saw went in loudly and began to grind through the steering column.

The saw was loud, but Jethro could hear screams of agony beneath it. He made his way over to the car, and climbed through the back passenger door, past the fireman in no contest, as they wanted the screaming boy to be comforted as well.

Jethro lifted up the tarp, and stuck his face right in Tony's as the saw continued its work.

"Tony… im here." Jethro could see the pain in his sons eyes. "Stay strong, your doing so good."

Tony was shaking almost violently by now. Shock was most definitely setting in. He couldn't see, it being dark out, and them being underneath a tarp, but Jethro could see the gritted teeth and eyes clenched shut.

"Ahhh. Shit!" Tony screamed. Jethro felt sick to his stomach. He didn't even want to know what kind of pain he must be in. "MMM. Please stop it, Dad! Make them stop!"

Jethro removed his head from under the tarp, and yelled for the fireman to stop.

"He needs a break!" The fireman complied, and turned the saw off.

"Tony, they need to cut you out. Its going to hurt, but you got to do it." Jethro leaned back into his sons space.

"No, I cant do it. I can't… Please, make it stop."

"Tony, listen to me. You can." Jethro began to rub a hand on the back of Tonys head. Jethro's mind flashed back to a time when Tony was five years old, and had gotten incredibly sick from the chicken pox, and had pleaded much in the same manner. He looked over at Tony and saw the same five year old boy crying for him to make it better, and Jethro would be damned if he was going to let some drunk driver be the end of Tony who had already gone through so much adversity in his life. "You are strong, Tony."

Tony didn't answer, he just bit his lip and nodded slightly.

"You ready?" The fireman yelled through his face shield.

Jethro nodded the affirmative and took his head back down to where it belonged.

The saw began its loud course again. Tony screamed in muffled agony once more.

Kate and Jenny were hugging each other, crying at the sounds of the kid they loved so much in so much pain. It was like a horror movie. The EMT's and all other emergency personnel were are standing around solemnly. The sounds of the kid in the car screaming in agony was hard for them to hear, and they couldn't imagine if it were their own son and brother.

"Mom, make it stop." Kate sobbed into Jenny's neck.

"I know, Kate. I know…" Jenny wiped the tears.

"Okay, almost there," Jethro slowly helped walk the tender and sore Tony gingerly to the Laz-E-Boy in the living room. They took a few more painful steps, and finally they were at the chair. "Tim! We need you."

Tim came running around the corner. "What do you need?" Tim saw Tony's face was pinched in pain as his dad held him up straight. Tony had a bulky back brace on and a leg cast on from ankle to hip.

"Just help set him down in the chair…gently," Jethro asked as he took one side of Tony, and waited for Tim to take the other.

Tim joined the guys, and gingerly helped sit Tony in their dads recliner. "You okay Tony?" Jethro asked as soon as they had him settled in.

"Fine, thanks…" Tony answered kindly, his eyes closed in attempt to gain comfort as he laid back against the soft chair.

"Alright, Kate's up and she will be here all day to help you out." Jethro informed Tony as he fetched the remote and handed it to Tony. "Be good, okay?"

"Mhmm," was the answer, Jethro could tell Tony was definitely in some pain. Tony wasn't allowed any pain medication stronger than aspirin, and with a broken leg and back and a headache the size of Alabama, he knew that wasnt getting it.

"Hang in there, a few more days and we can get you on some real meds." Jethro clapped Tony gently on the shoulder.

They had found out Tony was allergic to most pain meds, except the really strong stuff which cant be mixed with a bruised brain like Tony had. They had to wait for it to heal, until then Tony was stuck in agonizing pain that he wouldn't let anyone see him in.

Tony opened his eyes and looked into his dads, the look almost pleading.

"Keep your chin up," Jethro tapped under his chin, then made his exit to gather for work.

"Tony, do you need anything right now before I go to school?" Fourteen year old Timmy asked his older brother.

"No thanks, Tim," Tony opened his eyes and smiled a small smirk at his little bro for the offer. It was nice.

"Okay, I will see you after school." Tim turned and left Tony alone in the family room.

Just as he left Abby came running in. "Tony, its great to have you home." She hugged his brace gently. "Me and Timmy are going after school to rent a bunch of movies for you to watch while you are stuck here at home all day!"

"Thanks, Abs." Tony was grateful for their contribution to the 'help Tony' club.

"No prob. Feel better," Abs kissed his forehead, evading the stitching, and ran out of the room to gather her last things she needed for school.

Jenny rushed into the room, worrying she was going to miss the caravan from the house, her running a bit late as she was filling Kate in on some things about Tony in the kitchen.

"Hey, bud. You don't hesitate to ask Kate for anything you might need, and try and get some rest!" She kissed him on the cheek, and ran out checking her watch.

Tony heard a few minutes of ruckus, and early morning hussle before the front door slammed and the house was quiet.

Tony sat and sulked from his spot on the Laz-E-Boy. He was completely useless. He couldn't walk, stand, sit comfortably, sleep well or do anything for himself. He was missing school, and more importantly he was missing his track practices and meets.

He was the anchor leg on the states number one mile relay team. Key word 'was'. He'd worked very hard to get that spot, more than anyone cared to acknowledge, always playing it off as he was that naturally gifted. But it was blood, sweat and tears that got him and his team that ranking, and now it was all over.

He missed running already, and he knew he would probably be behind for football camp this summer because of this stupid injury, and football was his real love. This sucked. All he could do was sit around like this, and worry about whether or not he would ever be able to run like he used to, or catch a football like he used to.

Drunk drivers. How sweet are they….

"Hey Tony…" Kate peeked around the corner. "You up for some breakfast yet?"

She felt like she wanted to throw up every time she looked at Tony. Those horrid staples on the side of his head, the stitches on his forehead. The bruises on his cheekbone and jaw line. The bandage on his arm. The bruising across his chest from where the seatbelt saved his life. The pin straight back brace, and the long white leg cast. It was all because of her, and she deserved to be sitting in his place, not Tony. He should be out running around chasing some skirts around the high school, and practicing Track, laughing and being annoying and peppy.

He didn't deserve to be hurt like this, and depressed like his parents had warned her about. She didn't want to believe her annoyingly happy little brother was depressed, but the more she looked at him the more she knew it was true.

He was just sitting in the family room alone, staring at the wall. He didn't even turn on his beloved television or watch his sacred movies. Just sat there sadly.

"No thanks, maybe in a little bit." Just sat there, still staring at the wall.

"Tony, I know being hurt sucks. And that you are in a bit of pain right now, but what else is bothering you?" Kate moved closer and kneeled by his recliner.

"Nothing, just the pain is all," Tony lied right to her face. He always avoided revealing the deep things to people. Only allowing them to see the parts he was most known for. But Kate knew him better than that.

"If you are worried about sports," Kate began touching his hand. "You are going to be just like you used to. There is a great chance of a full recovery, I heard the doctor say it himself…"

A single tear slowly fell down Tony's face. His eyes glistened with emotion, but still stared straight ahead. Kate knew that that nerve was the one she had needed to strike.

"Hey, listen to me. You are going to be better than you were before," Kate began rubbing his good arm up and down, her emotions were fighting her, but she tried to stay as strong as possible. "I will make sure of it.."

Another tear fell. God Tony hated when his sister saw him cry, when anyone saw him cry.

"Tony…Look at me."

Tony turned his head and sad puppy dog eyes met strong brown ones.

"You are going to be okay," Kate couldn't help the tears from falling anymore. But she kept her gaze strong, locked onto Tony's.

Tony blinked and nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm so sorry Tony," She dropped her head and began to cry. "This is all my fault.." The dam had finally broke.

"No, no Kate," Tony's voice was dripping with sadness. "Don't say that…"

"You were the smart one who didn't drink and drive … That other guy made the mistake, this is his fault…" Tony grabbed Kate's hand this time.

"But I shouldn't have asked that of you, I shouldn't have called that late, I could've came home earlier, or--" Kate rambled on as she let the feelings she had been holding back the last few days at the hospital go. "Im just sorry this happened to you."

"Kate, don't be like that. I will be fine…" Tony was finally realizing he was going to get better, for him and for Kate. They needed him to get back to normal, or they would never live with it. "Im tougher than I look." He tried..

Kate smiled at that as she looked his in the eye, tears threatening to spill some more, "You are tough." she reassured.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked, ready to get a move on in his recovery.

"French toast alright?" Kate smiled up at her little bro.

"My fave…" "Mine too.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tim, don't!" Tony looked up at his little brother who was fighting the arms that held him felt blood began to fall freely from his own nose.

"I'd listen to your pretty boy brother there little man, unless you want some of this same--" the puke swung his fist hard into Tony's face again. Tony spit the blood from his mouth, his lip split. Blood still pooling from his nose. "love.."

"Let go of him!" Tim tried to free himself from the meat heads laughing and holding him still easily.

"No, I don't think im gonna do that." Kyle, the varsity football running back for their high school who was pummeling his fists into Tony pretended to consider it.

"Little show off needs to learn here who's in charge."

Tim and Tony were freshman in high school, Tim had been moved up two grades for being basically a genius, and Jethro and Jenny had told him they were probably going to bump him up another grade or two as the years went one. Tim didn't know what this guy wanted, but he knew he was gonna stick up for Tony no matter what.

Kyle suckered punched him in the stomach, and Tony felt his breath disappear from existence. Tony surprised everyone with a hard kick up to Kyles groin, which dropped the scum to his knees.

"You should not! Have..done that!" Kyle stood up and brought huge fist after huge fist into Tony's stomach. "You little jackass!" He got a good one into his eye, and another one in the exact same spot.

"Stop! Stop!" Tim continued to fight the strong arms. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Ha." Kyle turned and began to walk towards Tim. "Oh, really?"

"Tim! I said don't! Let super-dick take out his jealousy on me, it wont change anything" Tony struggled through the pain it took to breathe.

"Your brother over here," he gestured his head back to Tony who sagged between the two other letterman jacket wearers. "Thinks he is just going to waltz in and take my starting football position. But not if I have anything to say about it"

Tim shook his head, "That's ridiculous! You cant beat him on the football field so you have to do it here?" Tim mock laughed.

Kyle raised his fist and pulled it back about to strike, and then descend it towards Tims face. Tim flinched violently and cried out in pain, but the fist never landed.

The group laughed hysterically. "Wowwwww!" Kyle slapped Tim's cheek lightly in play. "Little boy, you need to learn how to take a punch here like " He swung it hard, and snapped Tony's head to the side, right to the eye again. "Your big brother-"

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind the crowd. It was a girl, and she sounded pissed.

All the heads turned to see Ziva Fornell standing at the end of the alleyway. She ran forward after she recognized the two restrained boys as her good friends, and basically cousins, Tim and Tony.

"Let them go!" She ran up and pushed Kyle hard.

He brushed her off and went to bring his knee up into Tony, but another girl screamed from the end of the alleyway. Kate.

Just then Kate and her boyfriend Cole ran over to the crowd of guys, Cole pushing Kyle hard against the wall. Cole was the quarterback of the football team, and the same size as Mr. Kyle.

Kyle and his goons quickly cleared out of the alley, dropping Tony and throwing Tim to the ground.

This was the walk home from school that they took everyday, often all together but today was different for some reason, and they all wished it hadn't been. Tony quickly stood, with the help of Kate, who pushed him gently against the wall.

She brought his hanging face up to meet hers with both hands and turned his head from side to side. "Shit Tony."

Tony looked Kate in the eye's sadly, "It's fine, Kate." He removed her gentle hands from his sore face. "I'm fine. That guy's just a ---"

"Dick!" Ziva helped Tim to his feet and came over to look at Tony's face as well.

"Tony, you aren't fine." Kate said sadly. "Your bleeding!"

"You okay, Tony?" Cole asked from behind his scrutinizing girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony said sadly. He was embarrassed, and he hated having all these people looking at him like he was some weak little hurt puppy or something. "Let's just get home."

He brought his hand up to his nose and balled a fist and tucked it into his nostrils to keep the blood from going down his lips and chin anymore. His eye was freaking killing him more than anything. It hurt to blink, and could feel it tightening up as it swelled.

As they turned to walk home, "That's gonna be quite the shiner, kid." Cole said grimly.

"Awesome.." Tony said dryly.

"Tim did they hurt you?" Kate asked concerned.

"No" Tim let his head hang low. He wished he could have done something, anything to help Tony. He was weak, and a big baby just like Kyle had proved. "I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't.." Tim said in a regretful tone.

"Tim, I told you it was fine. Im glad you stayed out of it" Tony was tipping his head back to try and stop the bloody nose.

"What did that asshole want with you, Tony?" Ziva asked

"He's been bugging cause Tony is ten times the running back he is," Kate put her arm around Tony's waist as they walked down the sidewalk. She felt bad for him, he hadn't really done anything but play the sport he loved as best as he could.

"Its true," Cole said. "Youre really good Tony, and you are going to take his spot, no doubt."

"Oh, great." Tony deadpanned. "I can look forward to another meeting like this one.. I don't know if I'm gonna go to Varsity. Mine as well stay on JV..."

"Hey, don't let that jerk get to you. You deserve that spot," Cole replied as he looked over at the bleeding freshman in sympathy.

"Tony, do you need to sit? That's a lot of blood," Kate asked concerned. It was running down his arm and face now, and his lip was bloody, as well as his eye where the skin was splitting.

"No, Kate. Thanks but I will be fine til we get home.." Tony sounded stuffed up as his fist plugged his nose.

"Okay, if u say so" She wasnt quite convinced.

Finally hey reached home, and just as they were walking up the front stairs the front door swung open, and it was their Dad.

"Kids what took--" Jethro saw the bloody and bruising Tony. "Tony? What happened?"

"Dad, one of the football guys got mad at Tony for being better than him and this is what happened. We found them holding Tony and Tim in the alley." Kate filled him in as Tony struggled up the steps, his eye was basically swollen shut now and he couldn't see much on account of he had his head tilted back to try and minimize the blood flow.

"Jesus. You okay?" Jethro met him halfway down the front stairs and took him by the shoulders to help him the rest of the way into the house.

"Yeah, Dad I should be fine. He just got a few good ones in," Tony sounded defeated.

"More than a few, Tony." Tim said as he followed them through the front door slowly.

"Here Tony, hop up on the counter .." Jethro patted the kitchen counter with is hand.

Tony climbed up on the counter, his hands still covering his nose.

"What hurts the worst?" Jethro asked as he got a few towels from the drawer across the kitchen.

Tim, Kate, Cole and Ziva stood awkwardly at the other side of the kitchen watching the two.

"Stinkin eye" Tony touched it tenderly.

"Yeah, that's quite the shiner," Jethro took a rolled up towel and replaced Tony's hand under the nose with it.

Then he went and got some ice in a towel and balled it up, putting it on his lip. Tony held it both the towels there, staunching the blood flow.

"That guy really got his stomach too, Dad." Tim piped up cause he knew Tony wasn't going to.

"Tony.." Gibbs lifted the loose red tshirt to reveal bruising abs in various places. Jethro winced. "Jesus. Who is this bastard?" This was bad.

"Kyle form the football team," Ziva spoke up. " He's such a jerk!"

"Can someone get me a warm washcloth?" Jethro took Tony's hand from the rolled up towel under his nose.

Kate did so, and handed it to her Dad.

Jethro wiped the washcloth gently over Tony's face, getting the fresh but drying blood off of his mouth and chin.

"Looks like he got your jaw a few times too," Jethro said sadly. He once again turned the face gently back and forth, his hand gripping Tony's chin. "Tell me you got a few hits in back at this dirt bag?"

"I wish.." Tony said as he let his head hang low.

"Tony had no chance, Dad. We were walking home, and next thing I knew someone had came up behind us and literally slammed Tony into the ground on his back, then tow huge guys picked him up and dragged him into the alley." Tim explained. "I tried to stop them, but they were blocking me..."

"Tony, don't tip your head back, tip it forward." Jethro assisted his son in getting his head in the right position. "Jeez this nose is really bleeding"

He grabbed a piece of ice and held it on the bridge of Tony's nose, then took a rag and stuffed it under Tony's upper lip and pinched his lip onto it.

"This should get it to stop," Jethro breathed out of his nose in a huff. He looked over to Cole, "So you know this Kyle?"

"Yeah, we are both seniors. He thinks he should be running back of the century" Cole said. "He's pretty cocky."

"Well when I see the little dirt bag, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind.." Jethro said as he looked back to check if Tony's nose was still bleeding, which it was.

"How long has this thing been bleeding, guys?" Jethro asked.

"Fourteen minutes and ..thirty seven seconds." Tim answered looking at his wrist watch.

"Shit, Tony. That's-" He was growing angrier by the second, but also more concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" Jethro bore his eyes into the green ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony said, he sounded bummed, or defeated or something. Jethro would have to have a pep talk with him once the first aid was handled.

"You have a headache? Dizzy? Can you see okay?" Jethro asked him making sure he didn't miss something. Like another concussion.

"Nope, just I think I swallowed some blood so Im not feeling so hott in the nausea department.." Tony said honestly.

"Okay, how many fingers" Jethro held up just his index finger.

"One." Tony answered definitively.

"Kay good," Jethro was releived a bit to find out nothing too bad was injured... like his brain.

Jethro moved Tony's hand that help the rolled up and bloody washcloth to his nostrils, "It looks like its almost done."

"Alright Tony, let's go to the bathroom." Jethro realized how much Tony disliked being under scrutinizing eyes of bystanders when he was hurt or anything.

Tony slid off the counter, and put the washcloths he was holding under his nose and on his lip on the counter, he realized he had gotten blood all over the tile floor and counter,

"Shoot, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jethro said as he began to walk towards the hall where the bathroom was.

Tony looked over and saw the crowd still staring at him, "You guys don't have to stare. I think im gonna live."

The four all averted their eyes and pretended quickly not to be staring.

Tony made it into the bathroom where Jethro was waiting for him. He shook his head slowly at the sight of Tony walking towards him.

"Always getting into trouble," Jethro said quietly.

Tony chose not to reply to that, and instead turned to look at himself in the mirror,

"Jesus" Tony turned his head from side to side. "That's great. This is so embarrassing."

Jethro didn't really know what to say. "He's a coward. Afraid to fight you in a fair fight so he has his meathead friends hold you back. That is not a fight, Tony. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Maybe. I didn't mean to take his spot Dad, I was just playing how you always taught me to, my best." Tony sat down on the toilet, his head looking at his feet.

"Tony, you don't let this stop you from playing football the way you do. Don't let this bastard stand in your way, if your good enough to start you will start. That is a fair fight, and its what is best for your whole team." Jethro tilted his chin up to get a good look at the cut under his eye he was about to clean.

"I guess your right" Tony said, then he winced as the alcohol burned his cut.

Jethro continued to wipe the blood from his face, then he rolled up some toilet paper and shoved it up his nostrils.

"Alright, lets get something frozen on that eye its already swollen shut, Bud." Jethro helped him stand from the toilet. Tony walked out into the living room where Kate and Tim were waiting, Cole and Ziva choosing to leave already.

He plopped down lazily into the couch, and brought his aching head back against the corner of the plush sofa.

"How ya feeling, Tony?" Kate asked as she grimaced while seeing the swollen and ever-bruising eye.

"Kind of like I just got beat up" Tony wasn't being smart, or sarcastic like usually. He sounded truly hurt, and saddened by the fact.

"I cant believe that guy," Kate said angrily. "Im gonna give him a piece of my mind at school tomorrow!"

"Its okay, Kate. Don't worry about it," Tony accepted the frozen bag of peas that his Dad handed to him before sitting on the other side of the couch in defeat.

Tony gingerly put the peas on his eye before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Tony, is this the first time this guy has given you crap?" Jethro asked.

"No, he's been messing at practice and just teasing, but never anything like this." Tony answered solemnly.

"Jethro--" They all heard Jenny's throat catch from the front of the house, most likely upon seeing the blood. "Oh my--! Jethro?" Jenny rephrased her yell of awareness to one of concern.

"In here, Jen." Jethro looked somberly over at Tony, who knew it was coming too.

"What happened? What's with all the blo--" Jenny walked into the living room and saw Tony with the bag of peas. "Tony? Oh my God!" Jenny nearly ran over to the couch.

She screamed at the sight she saw when she moved the bag of peas.

"Tony! Are you alright? Your poor face! What happened? Who did this?" Jenny's voice got lower and lower with each sentence, the last one reflecting shear malice. Her hands gently wrapped around his beaten face as he looked blankly forward in shame almost.

"He's fine, Jen. Some gu--" Jethro started

"He is NOT fine," Jenny hugged Tony who still had yet to really acknowledge her. "Tell me what happened!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A month later ?

"Hey! You looked good out there!" Jenny gave Kate a hug. She was the head cheerleader, and though Jenny had been paying attention mostly to the football game where Tony had played superb, she had to tell Kate something.

"Thanks! Did you see how great Tony played? Oh my God! " Kate hugged her mom and then her Dad.

"Oh I know!" Jenny smiled proudly before hip checking Jethro gently who was grinning sheepishly from ear to ear.

Their freshman son and brother had just completely annihilated the game. He was lightning fast, jumping clean over people, plowing them down, spinning and juking around them. He had scored four touchdowns. FOUR. And two of them were on plays that were only supposed to go ten yards or so.

Tony was good, and Jethro was so proud. It was their first home game, and Tony had shown the city all that he was capable of.

People walking around them were patting Jethro and Jenny on the shoulder, telling them how great they thought their son was. High schoolers talking to Kate, asking if that was her brother.

After fifteen minutes of waiting around and talking to other players' parents and such, the players had almost all drizzled out of the locker by now, coaches too.

Jethro told Jenny and Kate he couldn't wait anymore and he was gonna go look for Tony with a smile. He was really excited at how great Tony was getting at football, and he hadn't felt this proud in a while.

He reached the field house where the locker rooms were situated, and saw Tony walking out of the locker room door. Just as he was about to holler at him, another guy came out the locker room door behind him, but Jethro didn't like the way this guy was walking.

They were both still in their pads, helmets in hand. The bigger guy behind Tony all of the sudden body checked him into the cement wall behind them.

Tony was totally surprised by the hit. Dazed for a moment, he saw the fist pull back and he just stared in expectation, ready to feel his face beaten in again, but it never happened. The weight crushing him against the wall soon disappeared and he saw Kyle being pushed up against the opposite side of the tunnel.

It was his Dad. He had his forearm rammed up against Kyle's throat, and his feet were kicking out and about violently as Jethro held him above the ground. "Don't you ever touch my son again, is that understood?" His dad sounded like a straight killer. His voice low and dangerous, giving Tony chills.

"Yes--Yes, sir." he choked out pathetically before being released.

Kyle was shoved out of the tunnel, and Jethro turned around to see a smiling little boy he'd just gotten done playing catch with in the backyard. No, that wasn't right.

He blinked and saw his fifteen year old son in his Varsity football uniform, all muddy and sweaty, smirking up at his with that same smile he's worn for years. Just like when they would play catch in the backyard for hours on end.

"Thanks, Dad." Tony held his sheepish grin. It was kind of funny seeing his Dad manhandle a high schooler. But it was probably necessary.

Jethro waved his hand in a motion that said 'it was nothing'. "Let's forget about that dirt bag."

"Sounds good to me." Jethro walked towards Tony with a big smile when he remembered the reason he had come to the locker room, and now that he was verrry glad he did, probably saving Tony some grief.

"Come here, kid." Jethro played and he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and rubbed a fist into his messy brown hair happily. "You played great!"

Tony giggled into his Dad's chest as his Dad messed with him, then they turned and walked towards the end of the tunnel where Jenny and Kate were waiting for them.

"Thanks," They met up with the waiting pair at the end of the dark tunnel.

Kate smashed into him with as much force as most of the guys on the football team had tried during the game, and wrapped her arms around his football pads tightly. "Tony you played AWESOME!"

Tony returned the hug with a large smile, then Kate ran a hand through his sweaty, messy, trademark brown hair and released her little bro.

"Thanks Katieee. Nice cheering out there." Tony dropped Kate to the side, neither of them had really realized she had been suspended in the air.

Next was Jenny, who stood up on her tip toes to give Tony a kiss on the cheek, to which he returned.

"Im so proud of you, Tony. You're great!" Jenny said with an endearing grin as she pinched Tony's cheek.

"Haha thanks Mom," He removed her pinching fingers from his cheek.

"Okay, now I want a picture! You two stand together!" Jenny gave her blankets to Jethro to hold, and she motioned for Kate and Tony to get together for a picture.

Kate stood beautiful in her clean uniform next to a taller Tony in his filthy one. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her. Her hand fell on his chest and her head against Tony who stood strong, his helmet hanging down at his side. Kate smiled like it was the magazine cover, and Tony smiled his infamous 1000 watt smile, the one that could charm any girl, and make the whole room smile back.

"Ready? Cheeese." The flash blinded both of them in the Friday night darkness.

"One more?" Tony asked with his smile still intact.

"Sure," Jenny got the camera ready. She knew it was a funny picture coming, they always had to do one.

Kate jumped up as if on cue, and Tony caught her in his arms and they smiled happily.

Jethro and Jenny couldn't help the giggle at their kids, they loved it when they got along like this.

"Okay, now one with Tony and Dad, then one with me and Kate!" Jenny made motions with her hands. You didn't argue with Jenny when she was in her photographer moments. If she wanted a picture, she would get it.

Jethro walked over to Tony and put his arm around the large shoulder pads, and smiled.

Then they switched spots with the two girls and they watched Kate and Jenny hug tightly and smile brightly for the camera.

"Let's go eat! Im starving!" Tony said as they walked towards the car.

"Pizza okay with everyone?" Jenny asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Yeahhh," Tony answered for everyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro was walking into the dark living room, when he heard sniffling.

"Jen?" he knew those sobs anywhere.

He flipped on a light to see his wife, in her nightgown and robe and a tissue stuffing her nose. She was sitting in the Laz-E-Boy staring down at a picture. He knew what picture it was.

He went over to hug Jen, like he had been for the past 12 hours. The worst of his life.

She crumpled into him, and sobbed. No words necessary, and Jethro was all out of them. Just then he heard two sets of footsteps coming from the front hall.

Tim and Abby. They came around the corner, and Jethro could see that they had already been crying... again. He opened up his arm that wasn't holding Jenny and they fell into it. Seeking comfort from the strength of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Strength he didn't feel. He cried hard as Tim and Abby and Jenny did. There family was not complete.

They needed Kate and Tony here. And they needed it now.

Jenny clutched the picture even harder into her chest as if the two faces in it were actually hugging her back, and joining in on their family bear hugs.

She was exhausted and hadn't slept a wink in days, only cried and tormented her mind with the pictures they had seen and the videos they had watched.

How could someone do this to them? They were just kids.

Abby grabbed he picture in her moms hands and looked at it, she needed to. In it she saw a Tony holding Kate, both in their varsity uniforms, in his arms and they smiled happily and beautifully. She cried even harder at the thought of never talking to them again, or seeing either of their beautiful smiles.

"Tony, Tony?." Kate cried as she shook his shoulder gently. Her hands were covered in blood and dirt, Tony's blood.

"Kate? jus-- gimme a.. m'nute," Tony mumbled from his spot on the ground.

"Tony?" He hadn't answered her for ten minutes. "Thank God."

"No, thank those assholes in the other room," Tony still hadn't opened his eyes.

Kate and Tony were being held. Kate was twenty one and Tony eighteen. It was the summer, and it was hott. Kate was sure they were being kept in a sauna? a dirty cement one.

"Kate, I don't know how many more rounds of this I can take?" Tony huffed. Now that she noticed it his breathing sounded pretty bad, ragged maybe. She looked at the rest of him.

He was in his favorite jeans, white briefs showing above the belt. He was stripped of his shirt and socks and shoes. His hair was sweaty and amuck, his body covered in grime and blood. His chest had huge bruising around it, and his abdomen just the same. His jaw was spotted with bruises, his eyebrow was split and bleeding, his other eye puffy and sealed shut and the cheek extremely swollen, he had a large gash on his temple that was making his hair sticky, and his lip and mouth had bloodstains pouring from it.

"Tony? I know. I don't know what to do," Kate began to cry again. "They won't hit me, I tried to tell them to hit me instead, you cant take-- anymore" she sobbed even harder. "Im sorry" Kate gently nestled into her brothers side, wrapping an arm around his tender chest gently.

Though she needed the hug back, she knew he was too weak. This contact would have to be enough and it was far better than nothing.

"It'll be okay Kate.." the limp body beneath her managed to say before falling back into the darkness he came from.

Two days ago ....

"Kate, Tony settle down!" Jethro had had a tough day at NCIS and wasn't in the mood to hear Kate screaming at Tony when he wrestled her into the couch way out in the living room for the remote.

Even though they were laughing hysterically throughout it, Jethro was still angrier than ever at Tony. Their conversations were far from over, and his patience was nonexistent with him.

Matter of fact, "Tony! Get in here!"

Jethro heard Kate giggle from the other room, probably over some smart aleck comment Tony made as he got up from it.

Tony came into the room, his face serious. For once.

"Yeah?"

"Back porch."Jethro led the way through the screen door and sat at the table, Tony followed suit.

"Tony, I still cant believe you," Jethro stared him straight in the eye. "Do you know what you could be throwing away?"

"Dad--"

"You do NOT get to talk!" Jethro raised his voice ten-fold. "I have tried, hard, to keep you in line over the years. You were always WAY irresponsible and immature for your age. When I tried to yell at you, cause I knew we would end up here someday, your mom told me I was wrong, she thought she saw something good in you."

Tony dropped his head.

"But it has been an act, Anthony. You've lied to us! I don't know for how long, but it happened and it makes me sick!" Dad was really pissed. "You don't have to be in this house anymore. You are eighteen, and you ought to be out there on your own doing what you do best. Smoking pot and having sex! Am I right?"

Tony felt his cheeks grow hot and his teeth clenched. If only his dad would let him talk instead of cutting him off and giving him the death glare...

"You think life is just a game, Anthony, and its not! You cant just go out and have fun and drink and do drugs and get girls pregnant! These things have consequences, and they are consequences you cant handle! Your just a little boy in that thick skull of yours! Not this macho man you think you are. You don't know the first thing about being a man!"

Tony got up from his chair silently and began to walk off the back porch and into the backyard. He was headed for the gate. "Don't you DARE walk away from me!"

Tony put his hands in his pockets and strutted across the lawn, Tony didn't know what to do when he heard his father's steps fall right behind his own. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Whack!" That was most definitely the biggest head slap he'd ever gotten. He stopped in his tracks, then he felt a hand grab the back of his neck. Hard.

"You think you can just walk away from me?" Jethro didn't really know what he was doing. His temper was getting the best of him, the buildup of finding a backpack in Tony's room with a fifth of alcohol, an ounce of weed, and about a hundred condoms, and also from these anonymous threats he was getting at work about his family had him completely on edge.

"Dad, you wont listen to me, Im not gonna listen to you and your old school 'let me teach you a lesson, boy' shit--"

He didn't realize he'd done it until he felt the pain in his knuckles, and saw Tony fall back against the fence. He'd just punched his son.

Jethro stared at his hand in shock, and went to go help Tony up, hug him or something but as he moved forward, he saw Tony wince and flinch, his green eyes full of a fear he had never seen before. He thought he was going to hit him again. What had he done?

He moved forward again, and as Tony put his hands up to block the hit, Jethro was blindsided by a furious push.

It was Kate. She looked her Dad in the eye with fury before turning to Tony and ushering him quickly out the back gait.

Jethro sat on the ground right there and ran his hands through his hair forcefully. He looked at the grass, in disbelief of what he had just done. He really was a bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are taking them today," the man with the binoculars said to the two others accompanying him in the van.

He peered through them and saw a boy and a girl wrestling on a couch in a living room, having fun. The last of the fun they would be having for a while. He was about to tear their family apart. Piece by piece.

"When do we go," the man in the back said, thick with a Russian accent.

"When I say. Either in the night, or if they are alone. We will sit and wait." The driver of the van made the rules.

"Who are we taking again?"

"Don't matter... there are four. We get the easiest two." The driver handed back a family photo.

"Hey Addison, I say we get pig tails and baby face?" The Russian accented man commented. "They'll have a soft spot for the babies of the family.."

"Ahh, but what is a family without it's leaders, the older siblings." man in the passenger seat, Jacobs said.

"Or we just take what we get," Addison said growing annoyed.

"Sounds good, Boss." No argument there.

They waited in the alleyway behind the house. Their eyes watching the reprimand on the back porch followed by the walking towards them, then some commotion by the back fence that they couldn't see from it's height.

A few seconds later, they saw the girl from inside run out towards the back fence, then they saw it open and the two young adults walked out of it.

"This is it!" The leader said, and he laughed out loud at his luck, their targets were walking right towards their van.

"Duck when they get here, and we'll get them from behind. All of us." They all ducked in the van as the somberly talking kids walked by the 'empty' van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Dad?" Tim asked concerned when he got back from his summer tutoring session with the boy down the street. His dad was sitting in the backyard...crying? "What, what's wrong?"

"Tim--" Jethro was ashamed. But this was his family, and he didn't want there to be any separation, meaning secrets. "I messed up."

Tim had always thought of his Dad as God, never really screwing up. He was perfect? or so he had thought.

"What?" Tim stood awkwardly looking down at his dad on the ground.

"I just lost my temper, and Tony was talking back, and I -- hit him." Jethro confessed.

Tim was confused. Jethro had hit Tony plenty of times. In the back of the head, spankings when they were little, it didn't seem worth crying over.

"Well, Tony always shakes it off, he'll be fine. There's no--" Tim reasoned

"It was a fist. I -- punched him." Jethro never would have believed those words would come out of his mouth in that order pertaining to his kid. He really was a bastard.

Tim's eyes grew wide at that. That was different. "Ohh."

"Jethro? Tim, whats going on?" Jenny was back from the grocery store. She walked through the screen door, the scene she saw at the back fence scared her, Jethro was never this upset if something wasn't seriously wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daaaadd!" Abby shrieked so loud Jethro nearly had a coronary from the living room from where he was throwing himself a pity party in the dark waiting for Kate and Tony to get back from their walk, which was two hours long as of ten minutes ago, when he heard Abby yell from the kitchen in fear.

He remember the phone ringing, and he shot up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen as his gut dropped in fear.

"What?" His eyes hiding nothing, the fear clearly evident. He saw Abby standing with the phone in her ear as she looked like she was about to cry, but her eyes were in shock more than anything.

She simply held out the phone slowly.

"Hello?" Jethro asked, his voice shaky.

"Well hello there, Jethro. How are things?" The voice said in a taunting way, more like creepy actually.

"Who is this?" Jethro asked in the same scared tone.

"In due time, you will remember." the man taunted.

"What do you want?"

"It is more of a question of what 'you' want, Jethro." the voice was irritatingly calm.

"What are you talking about?" His gut didn't like this.

"Well, you have some options. You can choose to pay me, or you can bury your children." He finished with a sneer.

"You will ne--" Jethro was in disbelief. His kids were right her--- Kate and Tony.

"Oh God," he whispered to himself as he thought he was going to throw up.

"Yes, in chair number one we have a beautiful Miss ..Cassie is it?"

"Kate! Don't you dare touch her!" Jethro didn't even want to think about the things that this guy might do to his daughter.

"Ahh, Jethro, I cant make any promises, Im not usually one to keep my hands to myself?" Jethro swore he felt a vessell blow in his temple.

"I swear to God if you touch her --" Jethro commanded into the phone. Abby started crying, she knew what was going on, or at least had an idea.

"Yes, Jethro we will get to that, the choice will be up to you.. I told you, it is what you want." The man was growing more aggravating by the second. "And in chair number two? my personal favorite. A dashing young man, good looks, strong build-- uh, what's this? A swollen cheek? Jethro I believe you have damaged my merchandise, what's his name again? The son you hit the last time you will ever see him alive agai--"

"Oh god, Tony.." Jethro couldn't stifle the sob. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Jethro kept his voice low and dangerous as he growled through the tears.

"No more than what his own father does to him? right? I am disappointed in you, Mr. American Hero Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You are certainly not getting my vote for father of the year" The voice taunted menacingly.

"What do you want? I will do anything ?" Jethro began to plead.

"Well first of all, you will make a decision. A verrrry important one."

Jethro didn't like the sound of this.

"Pick one."

"For what? I will no--" Jethro started, a hand running stressfully through his hair.

"I said!" The man yelled. "Pick one. One will not be touched, the other will be. Option One?"

"You will not touch either of them!" Jethro screamed

Jethro listened for a retort, but he heard something else, then he heard Kate. It was a muffled horrified scream followed by whimpers and muffled sobs and 'stops'. Jethro was furious. He could hear muffled cries of someone in the backround for the man to stop as well...Tony.

"Stop! Stop!" Jethro yelled.

Then he heard Kate calm down a bit,

"Or Option two?" the voice was in the phone again.

Jethro didn't want to listen, but he couldn't pull the phone away.

He heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh followed by a barely audible grunt, and a muffled cry from Kate in the background.

"Make your choice or it will be both of them!"

The man was suddenly furious. The guy was a psychopath, for real.

"The very sexy miss Kate? Or the golden boy Tony whom you have already scarred enough?"

It wasn't really a question. Jethro knew this man wanted to sexually assault Kate, which would not happen under any decision he had the power over.

"Don't you touch Kate." Jethro said defeated.

"Ahh. Now I want you to say it, say 'You can hit Tony'," the voice was smiling

"Go to Hell." Jethro snapped. But he heard the sound of flesh on flesh again.

"SAY IT!"

"You--you can h-h ..Tony," his voice was small. He knew that it was the better decision. Tony was strong, he could take a punch. He was a.... a man. Jethro's heart sank. Tony was everything he had told his son he wasn't earlier.

"Ahh, very well. Now call the FBI and NCIS all you want. We are done here, for a while at least." the phone line went dead.

He quickly hung up the phone, and with eyes wide in fear and desperation he called the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Tobias, some--someone got my kids." Jethro couldn't hide the emotions.

"Who Jethro? Who do they have?" This was personal.

"They got .. Kate and uh --and they got Tony." Jethro didn't believe the words as he said them. Kate and Tony should be helping him cook dinner right now. He should be yelling at them for throwing food at each other, or for bickering about something, anything.

"Im on it. I will be right over!" Fornell hung up for the first time before the emotionally stunned Jethro did.

He dialed the next number he knew he must.

"Hey, we are still in the movie I will call you ba--" the hushed tone of Jenny filled the speaker.

"Jenny, Jen.. They're gone." Jethro sobbed hard. It was his fault.

"Okay, now when the phone rings put it on speaker. This guy knows you called us, and he knows we are listening anyway. The call is probably going to be untraceable, but we are going to try our hardest anyway." Fornell filled them in on the game plan.

It was midnight, but they had gotten a call earlier that said that he would call again around midnight with another 'choice' for them to make.

Tim and Abby had been filled in on what was happening, and they were sent up to bed at midnight, their parents not wanting them to hear anything on the call that was too disturbing.

It rang and Jethro put it on speaker for the audience to hear. "Hello?"

"Dad?" It was the upset voice of Kate.

"Kate! Are you okay? Where are you, baby?" Jenny jumped all over it, her own tears spurring at the sound of her daughters voice.

"Mom, Dad please help us," Kate cried again. "I--I don't know where we are, I don't remember how we got here, or anything. I'm sorry.." she cried at how little help she was.

"Kate it's okay. We are looking for you guys right now," Jethro spoke up. "Are you okay?" He needed to know that his word was being kept. He needed it.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Kate sniffled. "He didn't touch me. But--" she cried again.

"But what Kate?" Jethro made eye contact with Fornell who sat and listened intently.

"But they .. hit Tony. A lot..." she cried as she remembered as she was forced to watch every punch.

Jethro let his breath blow out in angst. He rubbed his hands stressfully over his face. Jenny began to sob even harder, trying to keep Kate from hearing it Tobias moved her from her chair to the corner. Juanita, their NCIS team member embraced her in a hug.

"Where is he Kate? Can you see him? Is he awake?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, he's right here. He's ..no, he's waking up finally." Kate gave the play by play. "What, Tony?"

"Dad?" his voice, usually vibrant and full of flavor, was weak and raspy.

"Tony! Son--" He heard Tony struggling to speak something to him. It must be important.

"White-- Chevy, AstroVan.. alley,facing East..was prolly '02, '03." Tony rasped through the phone. "Thr--three men? Russian Tattoos.."

Jethro looked at Tobias who's face grew into an ecstatic grin at the break Tony had just given them. Tobias raced around, silently appointing people to look at traffic cams across the town to get them in the direction this dirt bag was keeping the kids.

Then he had someone cross referencing the database with Russians, and any that are of any particular interest of the Gibbs'.

"Attaboy, Tony," Jethro was so happy they finally had something to go off of. "That's my boy."

Jethro felt the tears begin to fall again. He needed his son back. And his daughter, but more than anything he needed his boy. He needed Tony.

"Great work Tony!" Tobias couldn't help the outburst as he leaned over the speaker. He was impressed, Kate hadn't remembered anything. Tony had always been well aware of his surroundings, and he was always smarter than he led off to be.

"S'no prob."

"Tony, I'm so sorry" Jethro sobbed into the phone, he didn't know if this would be the last time he would talk to him, so he had better let him know ? "I didn't mean it. I love you so much.."

"S'okay Dad. Just get us, outta here."

A powerful sobbed wracked his body as he tried to keep it under control for Tony, "I will, bud. You stay strong okay?" his voice shook and cracked.

"I--I can try," they could all hear the pain and the exhaustion in the teen's voice, he sounded so much older than he was. His courage and toughness incorporating into the factor.

"Dad?" Kate grabbed the phone. "They gave me the phone, and said to call. They've been really careful. They gassed us from behind, and we never saw their faces, they are always wearing masks.I don't think they knew that Tony saw their car or tattoos or he wouldn't have left us unattended like this ..."

"Yeah well, you know your brother, he never follows the rules..." Gibbs realized again his lack of fair argument against Tony earlier today. He had said that Tony was a liar for making them think he was a 'good kid', when that had clearly never been the case. Tony was always bedning rules and pushing limits, this recent encounter should have been no different. Jethro really messed up.

"He said he'd be back in ten minutes for it. I think he is doing it like this, giving us alone time, for dramatic effect. What do you think?" Kate asked.

"That's exactly it Kate, but don't tell him we know those things your brother said. All he needs to know is how much you want to keep talking to us, alright? You keep getting that phone back and calling okay?" Tobias piped in.

"Alright, I can do that." Kate said. "How much time do we have left?"

"Four minutes." the phone call recorder said aloud for all to hear.

"Dad, I know that you told them not to touch me, and to hit Tony instead, but he..he is pretty banged up already. I can...I can take--"

"No, no Kate" They all heard Tony protest weakly. "No..."

"Kate, it was a onetime decision. I don't get another chance, and if I could I wouldn't change a thing. There is no way that dirt bag is putting a hand on you, okay. So don't you worry. We are going to be there soon, your brother helped us out big time, and he is tough. Tougher than most. He will be okay, he always is."

"He is tough," Kate cried, her sniffled wrenching the hearts of the listeners surrounding the dining room table. "But Dad, they-- they have a bat. A baseball bat they said they are using next time. I cant watch that.. I cant watch them hit him again." she sobbed harder once again.

Tobias exhaled noisily, that was rough, a hand brushing back thinning hair that didn't need to be brushed back. Jenny cried in fear into Juanita's shoulder once more. Jethro dropped his head and kept his voice together for Kate.

"Kate, don't worry, Tony can take it. I know he can," Jethro didn't think he could. A beating by a baseball bat was often a death sentence, especially if A) help wasn't nearby for immediate care, and B) if you have already been beaten to a pulp.

"Dad--no" Kate cried hysterically.

"Yes! You will be there telling him he can! You stay strong for him, Kate. You're his big sister, and he needs you."

Kate remembered her role as his protector, and her tears stopped suddenly. Tears never helped anybody.

"Okay." The voice was still a bit shaky, but resonated strongly..

"TIMES UP!" A voice boomed through the speaker on the table.

"Why hello, room full of people!" The sadistic voice yelled into the phone.

"We can give you the money. Just tell us where you are.." Jethro tried.

"Oh no, that wasn't a choice yet. We still have weeks to go until I want my money and am done playing with my beautiful children" He sounded like a sick clown as he laughed hysterically.

Jethro felt the blood drip from his outer ear and down his neck, or so he swore.

The line went dead.

"Jenny, Jethro we have a huge lead now and we will get them back. Soon. Not in weeks! This psycho doesn't know what's coming." Fornell was confident.

"Boss, we've tracked the white van through ten traffic lights, it got on the expressway at Lincoln and Townsend heading North East at around 330," an FBI agent came into the room to report. They had set up loads of equipment with their mobile lab in the Gibbs' family room.

"Excellent," Fornell nodded his thanks as he walked over to the map that was now being laid across the dining room table following Jethro.

"First call came in around 5:15," Jethro reminded him.

"And you said he had them in chairs already.." fornell thought out loud. "So im gonna say fifteen minutes to get settled in the house.."

"That leaves a half an hour since the expressway to wherever they are," Jethro finished his sentence.

"There are only four exits that lead to neighborhoods or out of town," Fornell marked on the map and drew a few big circles. "These two are neighborhood areas, and these two have a few farm houses."

"Hey, we got a lead," an FBI agent came into the room with a handful of papers. "Three years ago NCIS got a case of a dead petty officer and discovered a group of Russian immigrants illegally living on the naval base."

Jethro remembered the case now, it was his teams case.

"And when we went to investigate, their were families begging to let them stay" Jenny's eyes held a blank stare as she retorted the information. This had been a tough case.

"But we couldn't let them, and they didn't speak English," Jethro added, his eyes holding a reminiscent, but dark gaze.

"We made them leave, and the next day a two of them were found slaughtered "Jenny said.

"Two kids... Fifteen and Sixteen year olds. Beaten and tortured under a bridge." Jethro filled in the rest of the room.

"Yeah," the FBI reading the paper said. "And it was Mikhail and Leva Putin who were the parents of both of those Putin was killed in a car accident in Baltimore two weeks ago."

"He's delusional now. Pissed cause he lost his family, displacing it on you guys." Fornell said. "Can we get a property listing from him?"

"Got it right-" Another FBI agent was walking into the dining room from the porta-lab family room when the phone rang again. It was around one fifteen now, and they hadn't been expecting another call.

Jethro looked at Fornell who nodded for him to answer.

"Hello?" Jethro asked cautiously as he leaned over the speaker.

They could immediately hear crying and loud background noises.

Huffing was heard on the line, they were out of breath. "Agent Gibbs, how are you?"

Fornell quickly hit the mute button, "Jethro you need to play it like you don't know who he is or where they are. Stay calm and don't give it away, no matter what he tells you." He hit the unmute button.

"I'd be better if I could talk to my children" Jethro said loud and clear.

"Ahhh." The man probably wanted to do the same, but didn't want to give away any hints of who he was. "Well, they are right here. We are having such a great time though." Kate screaming, men yelling and grunting could be heard.

Jethro felt his blood boil. "Whatever you're doing," He yelled. "Stop, please!" He pleaded.

"You know, your Tony here, he looks like he was pretty strong. Like he had been good at sports... and miss Kate, well we've gotten pretty close you see, and she was telling me about how good he was and how he was planning on playing in college this fall. Division I! That would have probably made you pretty proud, huh Dad?" Mikhail spoke into the phone, his Russian accent only audible if you were looking for it.

"Wha--what do you mean was?" Why was he talking in past tense. Jenny ran to the phone in panic. Her voice emotional and her eyes welling up once again.

Kate was still screaming 'Nooo' in her cries in the background.

"And Jethro, he was going places by the sounds of things. But you weren't the proud Dad you should have been, you were too busy abusing him, punching his face in!" Mikhail grew angry.

"That's not true!" Jethro yelled. "I-" He was cut off by Putin.

"You did so! But he is of noo annoyance to you any longer my dear Jethro."

The cries of Kate's were really starting to tear at his heart. She really sounded upset, more than before. Much more...

He wouldn't believe it, "What do you mean?" his voice was low.

"Well he lasted honorably long, your little boy. But the baseball bat reaaaally took a toll on the kid. Im afraid he is no longer with us. I think he would have wanted a cremation, we will be taking care of the handsome carcass for you, charge-free..." The man just plunged a dagger into Jethro's heart.

Jenny collapsed onto the floor, and Jethro refused to believe it as people in the room, various agents form both agencies, started to choke up.

"No. No..no no. Not Tony, he... he's fine. He'll be fine," Jethro said the mantra as he fought the tears and shook his head quickly. He wouldn't believe it.

"Mmm but its true." the man faked sympathy. "Your Katie is quite upset about it, they must have been close?"

Kate stilled screamed in the background in sadness.

Click. The line went dead.

"Jethro, I--I'm so sorry," Tobias said as he gripped his hair like he was about to pull it out.

"Tony" he sobbed as he remembered the contagious smile that had ruled his world up until a few days ago. Jethro looked over and saw Jenny, she was an absolute wreck sitting on the floor rocking, gripping a Kleenex to her nose as she bawled with force.

He went over and pulled Jenny up into a big hug and they stood and cried into each others arms for what seemed like hours. The room was all an emotional wreck, most of them sitting in silence staring at the ground at the loss of the kid they heard stories about over the years as he grew up, the women crying.

"Boss we have a property" someone spoke up quietly. "Right here.." The agent pointed to a farmhouse and barn twenty miles from the Gibbs house.

"Okay, let's--" Fornell began to command the team to get a move on but was interrupted by a small timid voice.

"Mom? Dad?" Abby stood in the middle of the doorway next to Tim as they stared, looking extremely scared, at their parents who were an absolute wreck on the other side of the room.

The room grew silent, a pin could be heard. The room full of people sort of backed away from them, as well as the huddled couple. Jethro and Jenny slowly peered over their shoulders at the two in the doorway.

Jenny shook her head and turned back into Jethro's chest, "I cant do it. I wont..." She still couldnt get enough air as she weezed screamed and sobbed.

Jethro cried hard, "Jen, we have to."

"Tim, take your sister into the living room." Fornell had Jenny and Jethro's back. "Mom and Dad will be there in a minute."

Tim turned teary-eyed and grabbed his twin's hand. Abby sniffled and her face crumpled into tears as she knew what was coming... really bad news she didn't want to hear. Tim pulled her by hand into the living room grimly.

A few minutes later Jethro and Jenny went hand in hand into the dimly lit living room. They took a seat on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Jenny was still sobbing uncontrollably but she had to be there when Jethro told them.

"Kids, we... we got a call from the guy a few minutes ago. He... he said Kate was fine, and we could hear her in the back." Jethro choked on his next words. "Tony... Tony's been... he was-" Jethro caught his breath and swallowed the sobs. "Tony died."

Shock. Shock and silence was all their faces read. "No." Tim said plainly. "No, Tony's okay. Tony's not dead, he's gonna be just--" Tim lost it.

Abby finally was able to draw in a breath after it had been kicked out of her by the initial shock. She screamed.

Jethro pulled Tim roughly into his chest as they cried together, and Jenny did the same with Abby. They hugged and cried together for the idea that the light of the family's life would never talk to them again, or laugh, or make them laugh, or play or...

"Jethro!" Fornell ran into the room. "We just got another call! And we forwarded it to the mobile because we know where they are at!"

Jethro stood abruptly and followed Fornell into the other room.

"Hello?" he answered in a shaky voice.

"Dad?" It was Kate.

"Kate, are--"

"Jethro! Are you still a bit upset about how your little baby boy was brutally murdered. His face beaten in with a baseball bat?"

Jethro didn't answer. He let the tears silently fall. The dagger in his heart turned painfully..

"Yes well, I have an offer for you." Mikhail said.

"What?" Jethro sounded defeated.

"I may have told you a little white lie earlier.... Your boy is still alive."

Every head in the room snapped to attention, and he heard Jenny behind him gasp.

"Barely... but he's still kickin. You will get me two million dollars on Friday if you want it to stay that way, or I will finish him off and let my men have great fun with dear Kate."

Fornell motioned for him to get out to the car that they had loaded up while jethro was talking before. Jethro practically ran out of the house, fornell hott on his heels.

"Jen, you stay here with the kids. We will fill you in as soon as we get there and get Kate AND Tony alive and safe, okay?" Fornell whispered to Jenny as they walked out the front door.

Jenny nodded. She had been soo crushed to hear Tony was dead, but now that he was alive, but barely, she didn't know what to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I figured telling you Tony was already dead, then bringin him back would really give you the incentive to get me my money. And it was ohh so fun." Mikhail laughed cynically.

"Don't you lay another hand on him." Jethro looked out the SUV window as he was speeding down the expressway on the way to get his kids back, and kill this bastard.

"Well, we havent technically. Just the bat..."

"Fuck you!" he yelled into the phone. Now that he knew what it was like to lose Tony, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it never happened again.

"Hmm." Jethro heard a door open. "Hello children..." he greeted. "Or should I just say Kate?"

"You bastard, stop!" He knew Tony was going to get it. He felt it in his gut.

Jethro heard Kate protest again in the background.

"Louisville Slugger, I bet Tony used to play with a bat just like this," Mikhail egged Jethro on. "Here is a lesson for you, Jethro. Don't (whack) yell at the person (whack) holding your kids (whack) captive. He won't be walking on that leg for a while?" Mikhail said casually.

Jethro fought the urge to throw up.

"I suggest you bring me the money on Friday." Friday was in two days. "Tony looks like he could really use some medical attention" click.

"Five minutes, Jethro!" Fornell looked back form the front seat.

Double tap to the thigh. Jethro did it on purpose, and everyone in the room knew it.

The two other Russians were head shots from other agents, but Jethro had taken the man down, not wanting to kill him just yet.

"Cuff him!" Fornell yelled to his agents as he and Jethro began to clear the rest of the house and search for the kids.

"Kate!" Jethro yelled.

"Down here!" he heard her voice.

They saw a door at the bottom of a flight of stairs and flew down them.

Jethro kicked down the door in one motion and his eyes fell on Kate. She was tied to a wooden chair. He ran forward quickly and untied her and gave her a big, teary eyed hug. She cried in relief.

"Kate where's Tony?" he looked her in the eyes.

"He's over there." She pointed to the other side of the large basement.

Slumped in a chair, head hanging to his shirtless chest, held up by his restraints to the chair was a filthy, bloody, and bruised Tony.

Jethro ran forward quickly, Tobias hott on his heels.

Jethro whipped out his knife and cut the matieral holding him. Tony immediately fell limply forward, caught by Jethro.

He laid him gently on the ground with Fornell's help. And they got their first look at the kid.

"Holy shit" Jethro put a hand on his mouth.

Tony looked bad.

He had a huge gash on his eyebrow. His left eye was swollen completely shut. His cheek huge and split open from the swelling. His Jaw was a blue and purple mess, his lips bubbled and cut. His nose had dried blood coming from it. His chest was covered in large, angry bruises. They were the size of small nations.

"Oh, Tony" Jethro started to cry again.

"Ambulance is five minutes out, Jethro. They'll be here soon." Fornell filled him in.

Kate slowly joined them at his side, nearly scream-crying when she saw his face up close for the first time in a while. "Oh my god!" She knelt down and cried hard, and Fornell wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Jethro took his coat of and draped it over Tony's shirtless abdomen. Fornell did the same and bundled it up and gave it to Jethro who put it under Tony's head.

Jethro then ran his hand soothingly over his forehead and brushed his messy and matted brown hair back. He continued to rub his hand through his son's hair, something he always did when he was injured or sick.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" Jethro thought he'd try. He gently tapped on Tony's cheek with one finger, and then jostled his shoulder.

"He hasn't woken up for a really long time, Dad." She grabbed Tony's hand and began rubbing it with the other.

"Tony! Wake up!" Fornell wanted to try.

"Come one Tony.." Jethro tapped the less swollen cheek with a finger again.

Tony began to moan pitifully.

"Tony! Hey, bud wake up!" Fornell shook the other shoulder.

He moaned a lot louder this time. "Mmmm."

"Tony!" Jethro didn't want to wait any longer, he pulled open the eye that wasn't sealed shut and peered into it.

He blinked and a tired and hazy eye met his.

"Dad?" it was barely audible. All of the sudden his breathing became erratic and had a thick wheeze/

"Hang in there, Tony. You're okay. Help's gonna be here soon, bud." He ran his hand through the hair.

"Kate?" it was more mouthed than spoken. His tongue poked around his dry lips and mouth as he attempted to soothe them, and get air into his lungs.

"Im here, Tony." She cried, and leant forward into his line of sight. "Im fine!"

"Good," he closed his green eye sleepily.

"Hey, hey, hey ?" Jethro tapped the cheek.

"EMT!" A team of two announced themselves as they came through the door to the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here for Tony Gibbs?" the doctor came into the room that was half asleep.

"Yeah," Jethro shut up from the chair like he hadn't just been nodding off for the past hour, desperately keeping himself awake. Jenny came up and warily joined him at his side as they met the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cole Pitt, Ive been working on Tony. As you know he had a collapsed lung, which we fixed, from some busted ribs. We also found he has a ruptured spleen and some internal bleeding. We took him up to emergency surgery, as I had informed you. It was very risky because of his weakened lungs, and unfortunately Tony went into respiratory arrest on the table." The doctor spoke directly into the parent's eyes.

Jethro and Jenny's expression grew from one of concern to one of panic.

"We got him back, but he was under great duress, his condition very weak. We quickly repaired the bleed, as it was pertinent to survival, and then closed him up to try and get him off the anesthesia as soon as possible." The doctor said.

"He is in recovery right now, and I am going to keep the ventilator in until he gets a lot stronger. His lungs need to heal, and his body needs the oxygen. Tony has a very severe concussion, which I found was far from his first. Each time you get a traumatic brain injury the greater the risk of permanent brain damage becomes."

Jethro and Jenny nodded solemnly as they took in this information.

"Because of his head injury and respiratory failure, I can not put him on any pain meds. His brain is very swollen, and his lungs very weak. He is going to, hopefully, wake up soon when the anesthesia wears off, and is going to be in immense pain, and have the discomfort of the tube in his throat."

Jenny teared up at this and leaned into Jethro's side as he nodded his understanding.

"The facial wounds are serious but there is no fractures or eye damage that I can tell. We put in some stitches that you will see and have an ice pack one of his eye's which is continuing to swell almost uncontrollably. I am going to allow you to stay with him throughout, to try and keep him calm and hopefully under less stress."

Jethro acknowledge a thank you with his eye contact.

"His right leg will not need surgery, but it's pretty shattered. We have it in an immobilizer though and eventually there will be a cast.... much like the one he just got out of, unfortunately." One month ago Tony had finally gotten the cast off of the leg broken from the drunk driving accident.

The bastard had told him that his leg was broken, so this came to no shock.

"We have to put your son in soft restraints. He needs them." He held his hands up in anticipation for the protest he was about to hear. "He is going to wake up and be thrashing around, trying to pull the tube out, and it will be very unhealthy for him. If you want him to make a recovery, he needs to be kept still. I know it's hard to hear."

"He was just tied to a damn chair for almost two days straight!" Jethro was mad.

"Jethro" Jenny spoke calmly. "Tony needs them, it will be okay."

Jethro huffed in defeat, he ran a hand through his hair, "Fine."

"It is a very wise choice." Dr. Pitt said. "I am very sorry for what has happened here, but your son is fighter and he has done remarkably well under the circumstances. I have a son, Bradley, just his age, and I can't imagine how hard this has been."

Jethro nodded his thanks for the condolences, and the statement about Tony.

"Now, if you follow me this way I will take you to the ICU where Tony is being moved to soon." The doctor said.

"Let's go kids, we are going to see Tony," Jethro gestured with his hand for them to join them. They all got up and followed their parents out the door sleepily. It was five in the morning.

As the group walked down the hall it was so weird to think that just a few hours ago he had never thought he would have the chance to see Tony again.

They walked into an empty room, with an extra bed shoved into the corner. "We put a bed in here for you, and the recliner tips pretty far back as well. I'm sorry that's all we could arrange."

"That's kind, thank you," Jenny smiled. The sheer emotional and physical exhaustion of the past few days was evident in her eyes and on her face. She wasn't going to rest though until she saw that Tony was alive with her own eyes.

"Tony will be wheeled in here soon, I should be back in a minute." The doctor left.

A few moments later there was a clink at the door frame as a bed was being pushed through it. There were IV poles and bags and tubes and wires and people surrounding the bed as it was calmly pushed into the dimmed room.

The nurses pushed the bed to the wall, and all they could see from the lump under the covers was a pair of feet. They stared at them until the nurses finished hooking things up

"He's all yours," The nurse turned with a sad smile and said quietly.

Jethro was the first to the side of the bed, choosing the side opposite where he knew Jen would soon be approaching. He pulled a chair up closer towards his son, and took hold of a limp hand and rested his head against the bed rail, his eyes locked on the beaten boy, his mind reeling in guilt.

Jenny was much more apprehensive in approaching the bed. She slowly crept up. Jethro and Kate had told her he looked bad, but nothing could prepare her for this.

As she got closer, the bruises grew darker and the swelling and cuts more prominent.

His face was ... ruined. He lay shirtless on the bed, the blankets pulled up to his waist. The tube down his throat rhythmically making his bruised chest rise and fall. The bandages of where surgical sutures lie beneath standing out painfully against his tanned stomach. His wrists were wrapped in the restraints. He looked pitiful, and Jenny couldn't help the loud cry escape as she took it all in.

She wept as she leaned over Tony who was still asleep, and rubbed a hand through his soft hair and planted a tender kiss on his forehead between stitches.

She pulled up a chair and took up a similar post-up as Jethro who couldn't look at his wife yet, not in the eye at least. He felt too damn guilty. The same thought was going through their mind, of how young Tony looked while he lay so helplessly in the bed. He wasn't often still or quiet, and when he was he was hurt. Right now he looked like a ten year old boy, and it pulled at their hearts how hurt he was.

Jenny turned her head to see where the rest of the kids were, and she saw them hovering about ten feet away from the bed in a line. They hadn't wanted to come any closer either.

"Kids...its okay. He's okay, come see him." She kept her face strong and confident for her kids. They needed it. "He needs it." She turned back and rubbed the arm in her hand.

Kate was the first to step closer, and she went up to Tony's head and she slowly petted his hair back. It was soothing to her. To feel his hair was her reassurance that he was in fact still alive, because a few hours ago that bastard had convinced her that he wasn't.

She blinked the tears and they dropped down her face. She couldn't stop staring at the tube down his throat. Or at his deeply bruised chest and abdomen. She couldn't help remember every one of the hits that had left that mark. She felt more tears drop.

"He... he didn't make it seem like he was getting this hurt." Kate said as she wiped a tear. "He didn't scream or... or cry or do anything but take it. I didn't know it was this bad.. Until they said he was dead," she sobbed. "Then I really looked at him, and he was barely recognizable."

They all let her get it out, to talk. It was what she needed and it was what she did best. They hated the previous silence anyways, all of them.

"He always was a tough little guy" Jenny smiled as she gazed at the sleeping face.

"Very tough," Jethro said indefinitely.

They waited a few moments in silence, and Abby and Tim finally came to the side of the bed to stand vigil. Their eyes shocked at the state of their stronger, older brother.

"Do you think he will be ready for football in the fall?" Tim spoke up sadly. By what he saw before him, it did not look like it. He knew how important football had been to Tony all of his life, and especially since he accepted a scholarship to Ohio State for it. It was a big deal.

Jenny felt hot tears roll at that comment. She hadn't thought of that. She was about to shake her head 'no' to Tim, because she wouldn't be able to say it out loud, but Jethro interrupted the process.

"Yes," Jethros head never left its resting place on the rail, his eyes on Tony's face, unwaveringly.

Tim knew if his Dad said it, it was like law. He felt his shoulders relax in relief, almost.

"Jethro... His leg-" Jenny began tearfully before Jethro's head turned.

"He will be ready, Jen. I--" Jethro lost his handle on the emotions as the tears fell again.

The whole room sniffled and teared at their Dad's choke on words. It was always hard to see their Dad, the marine and the hard ass, so broken.

"I'll make sure of it," he finished, finally.

Jethro and Tony had played football together since as long as Tim could recall. It was all they would do on weekends, and he would work with Tony on training and their goal together was to play Division I, and together they had reached it and more. Tony and his Dad had grown so close over the years because of this. Like best friends at times, always playing. Tony was the apple of his eye, his golden child really. Tony would only show his pain to his Dad, and stay strong and immature in front of the rest of em.

Just then Jethro felt a twinge of the fingers he held so dearly.

Jethro was on his feet at once, but his hand never leaving Tony's. Jenny as well.

"Tony?" Jenny asked quietly...hopefully. She saw his hand squeeze her husband's.

The hand squeezing Jethro's squeezed harder, as Tony's brows furrowed slightly.

His back arched quickly and his eye sleepily blinked open. Jenny pushed the call button.

"Tony, its Dad, your okay." He couldn't get Tony's eye to focus on him. He decided to run his hand through his hair like he always did when Tony was sick in bed, or in the hospital.

Tony stopped wriggling in the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He remembered where he was and how he got there, and he realized what was in his throat, Jethro could tell.

"That's my boy, Tony." Jethro kept rubbing his hair. Tony turned his head slowly to meet Jethro. At the eye contact Jethro couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill.

Tony was still squeezing Jethro's hand pretty hard, but all of the sudden it got ten-fold worse, and Tony pinched his eye shut hard.

"I know it hurts, Tony. I know it" He squeezed his hand back reassuringly. "Squeeze as hard as you have to, alright?" The grimacing and pitiful face gave the slightest of nods.

Jethro looked over to see Jenny's grip on Tony's hand and saw that Tony wasn't squeezing it hard, just barely. He realized that Tony knew it was his mom's hand and didn't want to hurt her.

Tony opened his eye again and turned his head a bit to the left, searching for his mom.

He made eye contact with her and made the corner of his taped shut mouth curl up in a smile. She smiled brightly back, "That's my boy." She cried with a proud grin.

He knew she always worried too much about him, and so he always did something extra to prove he was okay, to put her at ease.

Jethro smiled, glad Tony knew how much Jenny needed that.

"Ahh, great of you to join us, Son!" The doctor walked up to the bed, and leaned over the supine figure in bed. He had an incredulous look on his face, and then he turned to ask the audience, "Did he not fight to get the tube out?"

"Nope, not at all," Jenny said. "Does he really need them on still?"

"Uhm, no. That is most unusual" he began to remove them at once. Then he got right back in the patient's face.

"Tony, Im Dr. Pitt. You have a tube down your throat to help your lung, which collapsed heal. Blink twice if you understand."

Two blinks.

"Very good. We had to have surgery to repair some internal bleeding. Your leg is broken in two places. You broke a few ribs too. The rest of you is very, very bruised and tender. Also, you have a severe concussion. Im going to run a few test real quick, okay?" The doctor grabbed a pen light, and shined it methodically into Tony's open eye.

"Hmm. Your pupil's are not reacting still, unfortunately. Which means your brain is either still swelling further or it is still not going down. Either way it leads me to my next statement" he looked grim. "We can not give you anything for the pain quite yet. So as I am sure you feel, it is going to be very intense. I am going to bring in some ice packs to try and help you out until we can. Okay?"

Two blinks.

"Very good. You are doing very well, Tony. Stay strong. "

Two blinks.

The doctor left and brought back some ice packs and put them on a table, "I will let you guys place them where needed. I must attend to another patient," the doctor was off.

Abby walked over to the table and grabbed the ice packs and handed them to her Dad.

She quickly turned to walk back away from the bed when Jethro and Jenny felt their hands squeezed hard at once to grab their attention.

"What Tony?" jenny asked concerned.

His eye was hazed with pain but he motioned it downwards, twice.

"He wants Abby?"

Two blinks.

"Abs, come back over here. Tony wants to see you." Jethro said to his daughter. Jethro felt his hand squeezed again and released, then squeezed. Two? "Tim ?" Jethro asked the green eye, which blinked twice. "Tim, Tony wants you over here."

Abby turned around, kind of shocked. She was scared, but she slowly walked over towards the bed, Tim joining her. Tony let go Jethro's hand, and slowly moved it out towards Abby, to which she grabbed it with a tear.

He gently squeezed her hand. She smiled sweetly as he pulled it in, and Abby gently leaned over Tony and gave him the softest hug she had ever given. She was famous for her hugs, and Tony loved them. She knew that was what he wanted. As she backed away and went to drop his hand to let Tim in, she felt it being pulled again, this time harder. Tony's mouth was curled up slightly around the tape.

He pulled hard on her hand until she leaned in again. Abby knew what he wanted, and she gave him a real hug this time. Though it killed Tony, Jethro saw the slight grimace, he wanted it, needed it. He had really missed them as much as they had missed him.

Abby was finally allowed to leave, a large smile on her face at her brother's antics.

Tim stepped close to the bed and immediately felt really awkward. They all picked up on it, including Tony. Tony balled his hand into a fist and held it out towards Tim.

Tim smiled as he looked at Tony. He made his own fist and bumped it into Tony's knuckles. Then they went through a very, very slow version of the various movements that made up the handshake they have had since Tim was five and Tony was seven.

Tim laughed out loud as they finished it, Tim making his the rocker sign-- he was pretty embarrassed about it, but did it anyway, hey, he was five, okay?-- and Tony made his a gun and slowly brought it towards his mouth, where if he were indeed breathing on his own he would blow the smoke from it. Tony's lip still curled in a smile, and a gentle tear rolled down his cheek.

The room smiled back, their own tears falling once again. That was ... priceless.

His pain was getting almost unbearable, now. His face was pinched in pain, his eye showed every ounce of the agony, and had been screwed shut for minutes now. His unbroken leg would shift every once in a while, and his back would arch a bit every once in a while, tears falling from his eyes occasionally.

Jethro had his hand, and although the blood was gone from his fingers, he wasn't moving or letting go for anything.

Jenny had fallen asleep on the bed, with Tim and Abby. And Kate was still standing on the wall crying, where she had been since Tony first woke up.

Jetho hadn't moved, and hadn't been able to break Kate of her spot on the wall yet as he tried to talk to her.

Just then Tony's eye opened sleepily. He tried to turn his head, but closed his eye in pain abruptly, slowly opening it back up again. Jethro was rubbing his hair repetitively, the kid needed rest, but he couldn't because he was in so much damn pain.

"What is it Tony?" Jethro stood to get in his line of vision so he didn't have to go through that again. Tony lifted his other hand and found Jethro's arm which held his other hand. Tony drew a K on it before it dropped in exhaustion.

"Kate." Jethro turned to her. "He wants you."

She shook her head solemnly. "No, Dad." Her voice cracked.

He dropped Tony's hand and walked over to Kate who leaned against the wall.

"Kate, it's okay... C'mon," He put an arm around her shoulders, and then began to move them forward.

She complied easily. It wasn't that she didn't want to go see Tony, it was just she was scared. Seeing him like this scared her.

Kate walked up the side of the bed, and looked into the hazy green eye that was peering up at him. She could tell he was in a lot of pain, and she just wished he could get some sleep.

"Hey, Tony." She smiled down.

Tony held out his hand and she grabbed it. Kate swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

Then, Tony slowly scooted his hips and butt first, his eye squeezed shut in pain as he did so, then he continued to slowly move his shoulders over on the bed.

He had made room on the bed for Kate.

Kate smiled and she slowly made her way gently on to the bed next to him. She nestled gently into her little brother, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gibbs saw the pain that crossed even more severely on Tony's face, but figured Tony knew what he had gotten himself into when he had invited Kate to sleep under his arm.

Jethro sat back in his chair as he smiled to himself at the sight before him. It is his father's worst fear that his children will grow old and apart as time goes on, and to see the often bickering and playful Kate and Tony sleeping together on a bed as young adults was the best sight he's seen in all his life.

He saw Tony lay his head on Kate's, careful of the protruding tube sticking out of his mouth, and he saw Tony relax for the first time since he had awoke.

He looked at Kate and saw she was already asleep, a single tear falling down her cheek as she nestled further under the comfort of her stronger little brothers arm. He looked back at Tony and saw a tear falling slowly down the battered cheek.

He knew that they had probably never thought this would happen after what they had gone through while the dirt bag held them captive.

Jethro leaned back against the recliner he was in, and let himself succumb the ever calling slumber, just as the rest of the room- his family- had. They were all safe, and on the road to recovery. Jethro could finally rest.

One week later.

"Hey Tony, do you want to play cards with us?" Abby came running into the living room. The healing living room was what they should nick name it. It was always where Tony would end up at least once a year, nursing some sort of injury.

"Uhh, no thanks. Dad said that we need to finish our 'talk' when he gets back..." Tony said with a sigh. "Sorry."

"That's okay, its still pretty nice outside, I think we will go for a walk instead.." Abby smiled and left the room.

Tony heard the front door open, and looked at the clock. Six. It was definitely mom and dad home from work.

"Hey, Tony, how ya doin?" Jenny walked in to the living room and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"M'fine mom." Tony smiled back.

"Did Kate feed you today?" She asked concernedly. "Your looking thin?"

"Haha, yeah mom. She fed me" Tony laughed. "Wasn't very good, but-" he joked.

"Hey!" Kate came into the room. "I heard that!" She smiled.

"Wasn't the pot pie again was it?" Jethro walked into the room with a pizza in his hand.

"Oh, it was.." Tony joked. "With a surprise!" Tony's nose picked up the scent of the pizza. "ohhhh Dad. Sausage and extra cheese, you shouldn't have." He smiled glutinously.

"Eat up," he handed over the entire box.

Tony opened the box on his lap and wafted the greatness into his nostrils. "With pleasure..."

"Come on Kate, let's go cook some real dinner for everyone else..." Jenny pushed Kate out the door as she glared back at her husband for spoiling Tony.

Jethro just wanted Tony to eat, instead of wasting away in the Laz E Boy like he was.

He pulled an ottoman up close to the recliner where Tony sat with his large, leg length cast up on a extra pillows as it reclined. Tony swallowed all the food in his mouth a little too soon. He was kind of nervous... the last time they had they conversation he got socked in the face.

"Tony... I'm sorry for hitting you. There is no excuse and I need to have a much higher control on my temper."

"It's okay, Dad." Tony said around a mouth full of half chewed pizza. His bruised face admitted truthfully

"No, it's not. I was out of line." Jethro ran a hand over his face as he remembered the moment it happened. "It will never happen again, I promise. Ever.."

Tony just locked eyes with his Dad. He knew not to answer.

"Do you know why I was so upset, Tony?" Jethro asked.

Damnit, Tony hated when he asked these kinds of questions. "Uhhm." Tony swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yeah."

"Why?" Jethro said his face flat.

Tony exhaled. He hated admitting things he did wrong. "Because... you found drugs and drugs are illegal." Tony moved his eyes from side to side as he spoke it like it wasn't an admission of guilt, but a casual statement.

"Yes, and..." The same flat face.

"And....you didn't know I was doing those things and it made you mad."

"Disappointed." Jethro corrected.

Tony gave a blank look at his Dad.

"And mad..." Jethro realized his son was right. "But Tony its not just that I didn't know.. I just know that you are better than some burn out. I just kept picturing you laying in the gutter, some druggie."

Tony huffed a small laugh. "Dad. Those things aren't mine. I know you didn't believe me before, but hopefully now when you arent so angry you can hear me out. Those are Matt's...I swear."

Jethro looked Tony square in the eye. The battered face drew stern and honest. Tony had never lied to him before, because Jethro could sniff out a lie like it was his job. Oh, wait .. It IS his job.

He exhaled when he realized his mistake, and dropped his head into his hands.

Tony took another bite of pizza. "Well..." he took another bite. "The weed is matt's and the booze."

Jethro looked up. That left the condoms. Jethro had already caught Tony and his girlfriend Kat in the act last summer, so it wasn't much of a shock. Tony was always popular with girls... always.

"Son, just use them....please." Jethro's mouth formed a smile.

Tony smirked at that around a split lip. "Sure thing, Dad."

The last thing Tony needed was a lecture on sexual education. He was well informed.

"Don't you dare make me a grandpa until you at least thirty.." jethro deadpanned as he took a piece of pizza from the box.

"Im sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to assume that those were yours." Jethro said as he bit his slice of pizza. "It's just, I found those in your room, and .."

"It's cool, Dad. I shouldn't have them in their, but Matt left them the last time he came over, when we went to that concert, and I just figured Id put em in my backpack til I hung out with him again. Sorry, I just didn't want to take them to him, cause I didn't want to get caught and lose my scholarship or whatever..." Tony told his dad what had been going through his mind.

"I understand, Tony. You were just being a good friend." Jethro understood. "Just.... don't get caught up in those things. In college, or wherever... I know your personality Tony. You could get caught a good distance in a bad way quick if ya do..."

"I know, Dad." Tony said genuinely. He knew his Dad was just worried about him.

"You need to eat two more pieces..." Jethro nodded to Tony who had already laid his head back against the head rest, making a face that said he was full.

"Oh, yeah right...im about to blow.." Tony said ridiculously.

"Unless your planning on playing the kicker next fall, you better work on gaining some of that weight back or you'll get pulverized. D-One baby... you gotta be a beast if you wanna survive it..." Jethro knew that would get to him.

Tony loved a good challenge, as they didn't come often to him. He smiled and he picked up another piece and folded in half and took a huge bite for show, "Oh imma bring it..." he said with a full mouth. "Imma show you.. How great I am.." he made gestures with his hands and a pretend serious face that made jethro laugh out loud. He always loved it when Tony pulled out the Ali speech, "Im gonna float like a butterfly.. And sting like bee!" Tony mumbled further as Jethro turned with a smile to leave the room.

"If you even dream about beating me, you better wake up and apologize.." Tony mumbled another quote, yelling to make sure his retreating father heard it.

Jethro just smiled as he joined his wife in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby, do you want to switch seats?" Tim asked in a yell from his spot on the end of the bleachers amongst the loud and rowdy sea of red.

"No, thanks!" Abby was seated in between Tim and her mom. Tim frowned but turned his attention back to the field where the game was soon to start.

"Jethro, turn the camera on. I want to get all of this!" Jenny leaned forward and spoke around Kate to her husband.

"Sure thing," This was the day he had been waiting for for a long time coming now. Ever since he saw Tony run the football back from the kickoff all the way to the end zone in his first pee-wee football game. Three times.

Jethro turned on the camcorder, and began filming the field and the cheerleaders and the crowd, before he turned the camera on Kate.

"Dadddd. Why are you filming me?" Kate said through her smile as she looked at the camera.

"Say something to your brother..." Jethro smiled back. The sun was shining on them in the afternoon heat that still came with the lingering ends of summer.

"Uhmm. Okay.. Tony, I wish you would have picked a different Big Ten school to play for, because red is so not my color." She smiled curtly into the lens sarcastically.

"Kate, cant you say something nice, for once?" Jethro poked with a smile.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Tony, im very proud of you for getting this far playing sports, and for actually going to college.." Kate had to add a remark. "And I know that you are gonna do great!"

"Jenny, your next," Jethro said with a smile.

"Tony, good luck! We are all so proud of you, honey! I love you so much!" She waved her Ohio State mini flag and gave a cheeky smile.

"Abby! Say something to your brother," Jethro zoomed the camera in on the Goth's face.

"Tony, I cant wait for you to win this game so I can give you a bigggg hug!" She said like she was eleven again. Jethro couldn't help the giggle.

"Timmy, you're up!" He shifted the camera to his youngest son's face. He had an Ohio State baseball cap on and a matching red shirt.

"Uhh. Well I-uhm. Tony, good luck!" Tim gave a genuine smile into the camera.

Jethro smiled as he watched the face on the camera, then turned it towards the tunnel where the Buckeyes were about to careen out of, Tony Gibbs being one of them.

"What number is he again?" Abby yelled to anyone who could hear.

"Twenty-three!" The group answered at once.

"The same number he's been since, forever!" Tim informed Abby.

"Okay, just checking!" Abby recovered.

"And now.. Here comes your Ohio State Buckeyes!" The stadium erupted, the Gibbs family as well.

Halfway back in the train of large and padded red jerseys that rallied out of the tunnel was number 23. Jethro kept the camera locked on him, and felt so proud when he saw Tony turn around for the national anthem to see the name on he back of the jersey.

'Gibbs'. It was his name. His families name, and Tony was carrying it on quite well. 


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny and Jethro were having a debate in the bullpen. More of an argument, a very heated one, about what type of approach to take on the current case. Their team sat by idly, in fear of stepping into the wrath of wither if them in their current state of fury.

They continued to yell as the phone rang, and finally Jenny answered her desk phone, her anger still evident as she picked up, "Hello!"

"Yes, it is.." jenny suddenly sobered. Jethro picked up on this.

She took a breath and exhaled it slowly and loudly. "How high?"

"One of us will be right there. Thanks, and make sure that no one gives him any medicine!" Jenny hung up quickly.

The 'no-medicine' gave it away to the entire team. They had all babysat the kids at one point or another and an important fact Jenny had beat them to death with before she left was that Tony was allergic to aspirin, ibuprofen, acetaminophen, and a lot of meds .

"What happened to him, Jen?" Jethro asked, his brows curled in concern.

"Tony is sick, he's got a high fever." Jenny was putting her coat on already.

"How high?" one of the team mates asked.

"One oh one." Jenny said grimly. "I will go get him, you stay and finish up this case. The right way..." with that she grabbed her purse and left the bullpen, her eyes making a statement as she gave her final peace over the argument they had just been having.

"Hey, Dad. I cant find Tony!" Kate informed her dad as he picked the group up from school in the usual meeting spot.

"He went home sick, it's okay." With that they all continued to get into the SUV. "We have to go pick him up some soup for dinner after we pick up the twins from daycare, Mom says he's pretty sick." Jethro frowned as he pulled away from the school.

Abby and Tim were three, and Tony a kindergartener at five, Kate in the second grade at seven.

Jethro walked into the house, one arm full of a bouncy Abby, the other holding grocery bags and a slobbery Timmy. "Jenny! We're home!"

He set Abby down and began to walk towards the unused living room where he thought he heard some humming coming from.

He dropped the grocery bag on a table in the front hall on his way to the usually dormant living room.

He walked in to see Tony sitting up sleepily on the blanket covered sofa in his power ranger pajama pants only. His tiny chest and tummy exposed, and in the gentle light of the small table lamp luminating the room, Jethro could just make out a few pink blisters on his abdomen. Jenny was humming a soft tune as she ran her gloved hand across the bumps applying some sort of cream.

Jethro approached the two.

"Hey, how ya feelin, Bud?"

"Hey, Daddy." He sounded sleepy. Rather uncharacteristic for his usual rabidly hyper five year old self. "Im fine. Im am jus'... real cold." He could see the boys shivers.

"No, your not." Jenny sounded worried. "Look at these..." Jenny pointed to the arrangement of blisters forming across his small belly. "I think it's chicken pox."

"Well, I will have Ducky stop over, alright..." Jethro picked up his cell phone and the ME said he was just in the neighborhood and would be there shortly.

"I brought some Chicken Noodle soup for you to have for dinner tonight, Tony. Want me to go whip some up?" Jethro asked.

"That's okay, im not hungry." he sounded so small.

"Alright.. But your gonna have to eat some later." Jethro reached forward and put his hand on Tony's forehead, pushing the spiky brown hair, that was sticking to his clammy forehead back. "Your burning up, Bud." he was shocked at the heat radiating off the smooth forehead.

"No, I am cold.." Tony whined softly.

"I know it," Jenny sounded agitated. "The stupid thermometer isn't working, and I don't know how high it is. I was going to find another one, but then I saw him itching and found the spots so I just put the cream on and ..."

"It's okay, Jen. Ducky is almost here." Jethro knew that Jenny got really worried when someone was sick, especially Tony because of his allergies to fever reducing meds which tended to make them much more dangerous than with anyone else.

Jenny took a breath to relax herself. "Okay, Tony, all done. Now just lay back on the couch and rest for a minute until Ducky gets here."

The small boy nodded exhaustedly, and scooted back on the couch and curled into a ball on his side, eyes closing at once. "Can I please have a blanket, Daddy?"

"No, Tony your too hot." Jethro rubbed a palm gently over his back, the heat emanating off the smooth skin.

Jenny stood up and met Jethro's eyes. "Chicken pox. I know it..."

"I think so too." Jethro said. "We gonna give it to the other kids?"

"I think that's the best idea. Unless the twins are too young, you know?" Just then they heard the front door open.

"Knock, knock!" they heard Ducky announce himself.

"In here, Duck," Jethro summoned.

Ducky walked in, his medical bag in tow.

"Ahh, little Anthony has caught something, has he?" Ducky took a kneel next to the suddenly sleeping form.

"We think it's the pox," Jethro informed him. "Spots on his stomach, there..." He pointed.

Ducky gently shook the little boy by his shoulder. "Anthony, my boy?"

Tony opened his eyes sluggishly. He moved to sit up, and he began to shudder, chills setting in more than ever.

"Yes, those are some nice spots you are getting there, Anthony." Ducky noticed the spots. "Definitely chicken pox! Are you cold, son?"

He reached out and touched the boy's forehead. "Oh, dear me. You are on fire Tony."

Ducky looked startled. He knew a dangerously high fever when he felt one. "Jethro, go and fetch some frozen peas or ice packs." Ducky tried to keep his voice light for Tony's sake.

"Tony, stay awake my boy." Ducky tapped him under the chin. Tony had begun to droop as though he was falling asleep. "Im going to stick this in your ear, now."

He stuck the probe in Tony's ear. It beeped and he read the number.

"One oh two." Ducky said. "What was is earlier?"

"One hundred and then one oh one." Jenny answered.

"Mhm, okay Tony." He patted he brown hair.

"I would suggest you get him out of those pants, and in something a bit lighter... and soon. His fever is still rising, and we need to make sure it doesn't get any higher."

"Okay..." Jenny turned to run upstairs and try and find something, passing Jethro on his way in with frozen items.

"Tony, it is very important that when these start itching you do your best not to itch them, okay?" Ducky advised the small child, who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Okay..My head hurts, Ducky. Can you fix it?" He whined gently. Those eyes could really do damage when they made that face.

Jethro came and sat next to Tony on the couch. "Here, buddy. These will help, just lay back."

"Daddy s'cold. No, pwease." Tony was weakly protesting from his prone position. He began to whimper "No" He fought the descending hands pathetically. Tears began to form along with the pitiful whimpers and sad eyes. The fever making him emotionally agitated as well.

"Anthony, these are going to help you get better. You can do it," Ducky assured the upset and dazed five year old.

"Here Tony, you hold this one on your forehead," Jethro handed it over to Tony.

He slowly and shakily put it on his forehead.

"There ya go?" Ducky patted his thigh. "It will be a bit chilly, but this one is going on your chest."

Tony shuddered at the ice pack. His teeth painfully chattering.

"Okay, now you just relax Anthony." Ducky moved the hands from the ice pack on his forehead to the boy's side.

Tony was shivering bad. "Oo-okay, D-Ducky."

"Okay, everyone. Time for bed, follow me upstairs, your all sleeping up in my bed." Jethro walked into the family room cradling a hot and sleeping Tony.

"Yay!" Abby screeched as she tottled over to stand by her mom who was picking up a sleepy Tim from the kitchen table.

Kate followed the entire family up the stairs, and they walked all the way down the hallway to the door at the end. All of them filing in.

Jenny pulled back the covers of her king sized bed, and Jethro strategically placed Tony in the middle of the large bed. Then they allowed the rest of the kids to fill in around him on the bed.

"Good night, me and your mom are sleeping in Kate's room tonight." Jethro kissed the snuggled in four kids on the forehead, and Jenny did the same.

A few hours later.

Kate awoke to the thrashing and moaning of someone next to her. It took the seven year old a minute to remember that they were all in her mom and dad's bed. She saw that Tony next to her was rolling around in the bed, and kicking down covers, and whimpering.

"Tony, stop. Your ruining the covers!" Abby said as she sat up, her 'r's still sounding like 'w's.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Kate tapped the sweaty little brother next to her.

"Timmy," Kate looked over to the boy on her left that was sitting up confused at the ruckus. "Go and tell mom and dad."

Timmy did his best version of a mad dash for the door at three, and to the next door on the right down the hall and approached the bed that held his sleeping mom and dad.

He chose to wake up his mom. "Momma?" He touched her shoulder.

"Tim? What's wrong, bud?" Jenny allowed her eyes to adjust. Jethro sat up next to Jenny, awoken from the conversation.

"Kate said to come and get you," Tim answered truthfully.

Jenny and Jethro slowly got up, and immediately their ears were assaulted with the soft cries coming from the room down the hall.

Jethro immediately picked up the pace, and crawled onto the bed next to the twisting and turning Tony.

"Jenny, go and get that thermometer from Kate's room. I put it in there.." Jethro said calmly to his wife, who turned and complied.

"Tony? What's wrong, bud?" He touched the squirming kid on the chest to try and still him. It was hot beneath his hand. "Tony!"

Tony continued in his mumbling and thrashing state, until Jethro heard the thermometer beep. He looked at the digital reading, and had to do a double take.

He hurried and dropped the thermometer, and scooped Tony up into his arms.

Jenny didn't like the looks of that. "What was it Jethro?" The other kids stared in the dark a bit startled.

"One oh five, six." Jethro stood with the whimpering Tony huddled against his chest. "We are goin to the tub." he said sternly.

Jethro walked briskly to the tub and set Tony down in it gently, and then he turned on the water, full throttle on cold and began running the cold water over Tony who was in a semi-conscious crying state.

"Its okay Tony," jenny and Jethro tried to calm him, but he was pretty incoherent.

"Get Ducky on the phone, I don't know what to do," Jethro continued to splash the little boy with the water, and talking with him to try and get him to come around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy! It's so itchy!" Abby whined as she sat on the couch and tried not to itch the bumps covering her body.

"I know it is, baby. Just try not to itch them, okay?" Jenny replied.

"Mom, can we watch something different?" Kate asked as she sat on the couch next to Tim and Abby. All of them had successfully contracted the chicken pox from Tony and were stuck home from school with Jenny.

"In a minute Kate, this is their favorite show.." Kate felt a little old for the Sesame Street.

Tony was in the other living room sleeping. The high fever was really taking a toll on his little body. After two trips to the emergency room already, if Tony didn't get better soon then the hospital was planning on admitting him.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Jethro came in carrying a tray with bowls full of soup.

The answer was a unanimous 'yes' and soon they each were seated at the coffee table slurping the soup obnoxiously. They had a fair amount of spots covering their bodies, Tony was definitely covered in the most, since he was the one who originally contracted the virus.

"Daddddd," They heard Tony weakly cry from the other room.

Jethro abruptly left. "What's going on, bud?" he asked as he walked in the room.

"I don't feel good," Tony's face crumpled and he began to slowly cry.

"I know you don't, Tony. I know it," He picked Tony up and allowed him to cry over his shoulder. He ran a hand over his spotted back, and rocked the warm boy while he walked back and forth. "It'll get better, I promise. Your doin good, buddy."

Tony continued to cry softly as he rested his head on his dads shoulder.

"Jethro, how's the boy doing?" Ducky's voice came from the doorway.

"I don't know, Duck. Not very well, I think the same as a few days ago...." Jethro turned and continued soothing the back of the sniffling five year old.

"Right, very well. Let's have a look shall we?" Ducky walked over to the couch and sat down, patting his knee, to which Jethro gently sat Tony upon.

"Good morning, Tony." Ducky said in a cheery voice. "Your not itching these spots are you?"

Tony sniffled, and the crying appeared to have subsided. "No, Ducky."

"He's been too tired to scratch, I think." Jethro informed the doctor.

"Yes, well you've had such a high fever the last few days that is of no surprise." Ducky patted the child's knee. "It is quite a predicament you can not take anything for it. Something we will have to live with for many years to come." Jethro nodded how crappy that was, not because it was such a hassle to care for the delusional kid, but because it was just plain frightening.

"Temp is one oh three." Ducky shook his head. "Jethro has he been drinking enough water?"

"We've been trying," Jethro sighed. "He just is sleeping most of the day and..." Jethro hadn't been enforcing the water as much as he should of.. He had kind of been forgetting to be honest. His kids had never been sick like this before, and all four of them at once was rather over bearing.

"Yes well I am sure his stool is not quite right, which means he is most likely very dehydrated. And that is not conditions for fighting a fever on one's own. Hospital Jethro." Ducky peered strongly above the rim of his glasses, locking eyes with Jethro.

"Alright, Tony. I'm going to get you some clothes, we are going back to the hospital, okay?" Jethro kneeled and took Tony's drooping head in his hand.

Tony protested weakly, "No, Daddy, please. I'm fine... I don't wanna go back." He whimpered, tears starting to spill.

"Anthony, it's alright. They are going to make you better?" Ducky pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him in a hug. Jethro took his cue and left the room.

"Please, Ducky. I don't like it there ..."

"There there, Anthony. You will be fine..." Ducky stood and held the boy on his hip, as he placed another ice pack concernedly on the child's neck.

============================ 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, you kids be good for Jessica alright. You know the rules... behave." Jethro put his jacket on as he stood in front of the couch and looked at the smiling kids who already looked up to no good. The babysitter Jessica, was a new one, as all the usuals were 'busy' tonight. But the Gibbs could guess that they had joined the others in the 'scared to come back' category. He knew his kids were a handful. Especially two two year olds! Let alone a five year old monster named Tony and a eight year old Kate who wasnt often too nice to babysitters for some reason.

"Where are you guys goin?" Kate asked as she took in the tuxedo and gown.

"Marine Corps birthday ball!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly as she put on her fur shawl to protect from the extreme cold that was taking over DC tonight, and gave each of her kids a kiss on the forehead. "And listen to what your Dad said, behave! We will back late, so go to bed and we will come and tuck you in when we get back, okay?"

"Okay.." A squirming and adorable five year old Tony smiled up with big green eyes and messy brown hair.

"Ohhh, Tony you be good!" Jenny leaned over smiling back pinched his cheek playfully to which he giggled and squirmed out of.

"Alright, good bye!" Jethro held open the front door for his wife, who often had trouble leaving her kids with a sitter, knowing how wild her kids can be as well as her being un-trusting of most seventeen year old girls these days. Jenny took the hint from her husband and made her way out the front door.

"Love you kids! Be home soon!" She said as Jethro nudged her out the door. He waved back at the cute kids on the couch, and finally shut the front door and they were gone.

The kids on the couch looked to the new babysitter who was still strangely not talking.

"Okay, its what? Seven oclock right now. Bedtime is at eight thirty." She announced to the small group of children.

The kids didnt even respond but were off the couch and running in an instance. Shrieks and screams filled the house as mayhem ensued.

"This'll be a long night...." Jessica said as she turned to stop the two year olds from climbing on the counter.

"How do you think the kids are doing? Should we call?" Jenny asked as they stood outside the ballroom, catching a break.

"Jen, im sure they're fine. Otherwise they would have called us. Right?" Jethro put his arm around Jenny's shoulders and turned her back towards the ball, where they were truly having an excellent time. Which is something that doesnt often happen.

"Your right ..." Jenny smiled up at her Marine in his dress blues.

"Please! Stop splashing..." Jessica asked the two twins in the tub she was currently wrangling ot keep in the tub as well as scrub clean because they had gotten into a cocoa powder mess in the kitchen. A cocoa powder disaster is the better fitting word. She took a flash at her wristwatch. Eleven Thirty. Shittt.

"Hey Jessica, where's Tony?" Kate peeked into the bathroom.

"I dont know Kate, Im sure he's somewh--" The twins splashed at that moment and shrieked in joy. "Can you please help me out here Kate?" She turned around to plead with the eight year old, who was already gone. Great.

Kate walked down the stairs slowly. Where could Tony be? She thought hard. She had been playing in her room by herself for a good two hours, and before that was the last time she saw Tony. They were playing tag, when he saw that the first snow of the year was here and he wanted to go play in it ... so he went outside... barefoot and in his pajamas....so he wouldnt have been outside long .... Just as she made her way down the last stair the handle on the front door just before her rattled, and then a key ground into the lock and she knew her parents were home.

The door opened and they were laughing, but their eyes immediately fell upon the ruins of their once tidy and beautiful home.

"What the-" Jethro started as Jenny gasped. Their eyes fell on Kate who stood there innocently.

"Kate? What the hell happened? Where is everyone else?" Jethro shut the door behind them and threw the keys on the counter.

"I dont know Daddy. I was up in my room all night, and came down here to find Tony cause I cant find him..." Kate said honestly.

"Who made this mess? Where is the sitter?" Jenny was growing angry by the lack of supervision that had clearly taken place while they were out.

Suddenly a screaming and laughing set of butt naked two year olds appeared at the top of t he stairs with smiles the size of kansas.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They bounced.

The parents quickly ascended the stairs to grab their naked twins, and were met by a breathless Jessica who had been chasing the twins with towels.

"oh, God..." She huffed under her breath. This was not good.

"Yes exactly. What happened?" Jenny scooped up Timmy in a towel, as Jethro grabbed a towel and did the same with a bundled Abby.

"I know, it's just ... your kids are-- too much to handle. I can't ...these ones, they were throwing cocoa powder.. and then the other boy was hungry and then running and then hiding-" She was cut off by Jethro.

"You mean Tony?" He snapped. "Our kids do have names you know. And where is Tony? Kate said she was looking for him..." Jethro all of the sudden got worried. It wasnt like Tony to fly under the radar for more than five minutes.

"I--I dont know ... Im sorry. I-" The girl ran a hand through her hair worriedly.

"You can show yourself to the door?" Jenny said somewhat bitchy.

"Yes, Im sorry, please-" "Just leave..."

They all made their way down the front stairwell, and Jessica promptly walked out the front door.

"Tony!" Jethro barked. He wouldnt not answer his Dad. No reply.

"Kate where did you see him last?" Jenny asked as she set down Tim and stepped over a fallen lamp in search of the middle child.

"He went outside, and then I went upstairs..."

"The backdoor is locked!" Jethro ran towards it. "That dimwit lock him out?" He quickly opened the door and turned on the back porch light.

"Tony!" He gave it a few seconds. They could see the entire backyard, nope.

"Thank God..." Jenny whispered as they shut and re-locked the back door trapping out the cold.

"Tony!" Jethro led the search party through the house ... where the heck--- his eyes suddenly fell on the sleeping form of a passed out five year, still elbow deep in a box of cereal in the corner of the open pantry closet he'd peeked into. He couldnt help the chuckle at the sight, and he silently gestured over to his wife who cautiously peeked into the doorway to start laughing as well.

The entire floor around the kid was covered in all the junk food that they keep on the highest of shelves just for such reasons as this one, but apparently Tony had been left unattended long enough where he scaled the pantry shelving and got the 'good stuff' down and consequently ate himself into a sugar coma.

Although the entire house was a mess, and the kids shouldve been asleep hours ago, the Gibbs' coudn't help but smile at their kids' antics. They were still young, and though they would be reprimanded, Jethro and Jenny knew they were harmless.

Jethro pulled the limp arm out of the box, and gathered the child up into his chest.

"Bedtime." The family turned and made their way towards the stairwell together. 


	7. Chapter 7

"You recognize that number Boss?" Stan Burley noticed Gibbs' head snap to attention as he read the message from Cynthia that was left in the bullpen while the team was out in the field.

"What's the message?" Gibbs looked hard into Stan's eyes awaiting the answer.

"Binx is out, come home when you can.." Stan tried to hide the slight confusion at the strange message.

"Who's Binx?" Gibbs grabbed his gun from the bottom drawer and started calling his speed dial number one before standing immediately and heading out of the bullpen, explanation-less as usual.

"My cat…" Gibbs replied over his shoulder hastily as he strode to the elevator.

"I though their cat died last year?" Carl said from his desk as he overheard the conversation, slightly worried over Gibbs' sudden change in mood over a message about a cat …. that doesn't exist.

"It did.." Stan frowned.

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah," Jenny answered her phone while still watching Cassandre run some tests on the evidence they just collected from the scene.

Cassandre heard a sharp intake from Jenny, and stole a glance at her coworker and good friend.

"Meet you at the car…" And with that Jenny slammed the phone shut and began walking quickly to the exit, "Cass I gotta go, send the results upstairs ASAP…"

"But, what's going on…. Where are yo-" she gave up as jenny was long gone by now.

XXXXXX

Jenny sat in the car stock still, in silence save for the roar of the Charger's engine as her husband drove fiercely down the roads that led to their house. It was mid December, and the roads were barely cleared of snow and ice. It was so cold outside, she hoped her second born was someplace warm… and safe.

"What do you-" Jenny began timidly.

"I don't know …" Jethro said with more force than he meant. He wasn't angry at her.. "That call sign only stands for a blown cover… its very specific and only for an emergency!" Veins raged from under his skin.

Jenny exhaled, she knew Jethro was worried, and she's been dealing with him in Papa Bear mode for over twenty five years now, she would let him vent. It was best he get it out now…

"It's just …" Jethro hesitated, "my gut." Jethro knew it wasn't good.

Jenny swallowed hard, and nodded. That usually never led to good things… his gut was the eighth wonder of the world in her eyes.

They pulled up to the driveway and noticed the car in the driveway, one that they did not recognize, but knew who's it was immediately. The license plate was Maryland.

They walked in the front door to see Joel Matthews rise from their family's couch, a grim look on his face as he extended a hand to Jethro Gibbs. Joel had a key to their house, he was a good friend and Tony's partner of two years at Baltimore.

"Jethro, Jenny…" The man about their age, mid forties, greeted with a nod.

"Matthews," Jethro greeted back. His eyes worried and calculating, trying to judge what was about to come.

"What happened to Tony?" Jenny spoke up. "What's going on?" Her eyes pleading.

Matthews let out a huff, "His cover's been blown, as you know from the message.. And we don't know much else." His eyes showed fear and anxiety. He loved the kid like his own son … and this was bad.

"What was the assignment?" Jethro stood with worried eyes.

"Tony and I were on a drug ring bust, with known arms dealings.. The Al Pache's. Biggest in the Northwest, center out of Baltimore…He'd work the inside and I would work the outside."

"God damnit…" Jethro had heard of them, most people had. They were dangerous, highly.

"It's been going on for around 2 months.. He worked his way up to being pretty high up on the chain of command, and we were formulating the bust for this week, he'd gotten us plenty of information and evidence.. But he wasn't alone undercover… there was Kevin Rodriquez a DEA for Baltimore, fit the profile and begged to get in on the assignment, so he did. He blew Tony's cover… I should've known.. I should have had his back but Rodriguez was supposed to." Joel's voice was rising with each sentence. His face reddening as he went into more detail.

"What happened?" Jethro needed more information, his own voice rising in anticipation.

"Rodriguez was dirty." He said it plain and simple as Jenny covered her hand with her mouth and tried to keep her head in the situation, Jethro turned in anger and paced, swearing again.

"Rodriguez had a thing out for Tony ever since Tony was even just a Cadet.. They've gotten into a few fist fights and … I should've never let Captn. talk me in to letting him go in… Im Tony's partner.. I shoulda helped… if anything happens-"

"Joel, its not your fault," Jenny rubbed his arm. He and Tony were close.. Like a father/son relationship… they all knew that. Joel would never let anything happen to Tony purposefully, even though Tony always did end up at the short end of the stick when it came to being in the firing line of anything thrown the way. It was like the kid had a black cloud hanging over his head… But he was the best damn Detective Joel had ever worked with.

"I know that they were meeting at a warehouse in the 34th district early this morning, and I don't know exactly what was going down, but Tony missed his first check in call, so we tapped the GPS in his phone.. It was smashed. Then Rodriguez sent a text saying " Rod let Binx out he"

"Tony must've gotten ahold of Kevin's phone for just long enough to send that-" Jethro piped up

"That's Tony for ya.. But when we tried to get a fix on Rods phone it was gone already too…The text was sent from the same district Tony was going to.." Joel finished up.

"Okay, so you think they have him?" Jenny let tears roll down her cheek as it all sunk in and she realized her son was possibly in the arms of one of the most dangerous drug cartel's in the nation.

Joel ran a hand through his black and grey hair, huffed, and met their eyes boldly. "They wouldn't keep him around long if they did."

Jethro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His gut knew Tony was still alive.. .he could feel it. But something was definitely not right if he had yet to contact anyone and it was already late afternoon.

"I just know Tony and I know his skills and I think he gave them something to keep him around longer, or got outta there.." Joel said. "I scoured the whole district, but found nothing … most of the squad is out looking for him right now, but I knew Tony would want me to come and tell you guys."

"Appreciate it, Im gonna get my team on it and meet you up in Baltimore in a few…"

"I will let you know if we find anything," Joel said as he scurried out the door, eager to go find his partner that needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duck, we are headed up to Baltimore.. Tony's in trouble, and we have Stan and Carl. Just thought I'd give ya the headsup.. Give me a call back when ya get this." Gibbs hung up and looked over at Jenny.

"Kate.." Jenny began into the phone. "Your dad, the team, and I are headed up to Baltimore… Tony is missing."

"His cover was blown, there was a dirty cop.. I know you cant leave work honey. Its okay. You know Tony.. He's tough, Im sure he's gonna be fine. I will call you as soon as we hear from him … Love you too, Bye." Jenny hung up the phone and stole a glance at her husband.

Jethro's forehead was smushed into a mean mug, his jaw set tight and his eyes burning holes in the cars getting in the way of the mock speed vehicle they were riding in.

"Jethro-"

"Jen.. Don't." His tone was stern. He wasn't mad at her, but he was trying to snap completely which he was so on the verge of. "This shouldn't be happening, Tony should have left that crooked department three months ago after the last damn mistake…I swear, when I get my hands on that bastard of a captain of his-or this Rodriguez"

"Jethro, none of that is important… we just need to make sure Tony is okay," Jenny reached a hand on her husbands neck, and tried to relieve some of the rock hard tension.

Jethro huffed as the car sped on in the cold December afternoon.. Stan and Carl sitting awkwardly in the back, Jethro a stone statue in the drivers seat and Jenny saying silent prayers as she hoped for her son's safety.

XXX

He could still feel the knuckles on his face. The knuckles that had slammed into him with such force it brought him immediately back to that time two years ago when the Russians had gotten the better of him. He could feel the knuckles, but moreover he could still feel the blinding pain of the crow bar that had barreled him with such ferocity it was comparable to not much else he could remember enduring, even considering his track record.

He had looked the scum bag that was to be his backup in the eye. Square in the eye, and let the glare he inherited from his father bore into his soul. Rodriguez was a real piece of work and he let him know it. Even as Kevin swung the crow bar himself, and laughed at the fists Tony kept giving it to Kevin, talking all the trash he had on him. But that was hours ago… now he was so far away from all of that.

XXXXXXX

"Aii Tony , es about time!" Carlos Rivera, the dead center of the Al Pache ring was sitting nonchalantly on a stack of pallets as some of his men worked behind him unloading the trucks. A few of his henchman stood around him, and turned as their leader acknowledged Tony's entrance.

Something twinged in Tony's gut as he caught the glint in Carlos' deep brown eye as he feigned happiness at Tony's arrival. Carlos wasn't like that… he was all business. He never wasted time with pleasantries or greetings, but cut right to the chase… always. Tony did a quick nod of his head, a sign of hello, and walked over to the small group of Al Pache's surrounding their leader.

Carlos stood, his hands in his pockets, black leather jacket and a black beanie keeping the Hispanic warm in the cold December air that filled the warehouse. He met Tony in the middle of the almost huddled group of men, and titled his head to the side in a strange stare as Tony tried to calculate what was going on.

He didn't like what his gut was telling him.

"Tony…. Tony short for …" Carlos lead him into a conversation. Tony bit..

"Antonio.." Tony added a hint of a Mexican accent to the pronunciation of his name.

"Ah.. Antonio Reynaldo" Carlos didn't blink as he said Tony's undercover name, his head still turned at a rather frightening sideways angle… his eyes feigning amusement at his name. This definitely wasn't good.

Tony just stared back .. Acting smooth as if he had nothing to hide.

"A nice name.." Carlos stepped close, and reached into Tony's coat pocket and removed his cell phone.

Tony swallowed and nodded …

All of the sudden from behind the trucks he saw Kevin Rodriquez, or in this op 'Adam', emerge and walk straight towards the group, an amused glint in his eyes. Tony immediately took his gaze back to Carlos… whose head straightened out and a sinful smile spread across the man who has killed many, and enjoyed it's face.

"You know what name I like better …"

"Tony Gibbs…"

Tony locked eyes with Rivera and didn't let a flicker of fear show through.

"Who is that?" Tony tried to act intrigued, like maybe this was a new assignment given to him by his Al Pache boss.

Suddenly the very large, and muscular men that surrounded the two in the warehouse took a step closer, and Tony could feel them breathing down his neck. He felt the chills rise immensely, and he didn't dare steal a look to Kevin.. He felt his only gun being removed from his waistband. If he was gonna go down he wasn't going to take his partner down with him, so he made sure to keep his eyes clear of Kevin's.

"Don't you FUCKING play dumb with me PIG!" Carlos exploded. His hand took a grip on Tony's windpipe and he kept his eyes locked in Carlos'. All he could see was fury…

"I don't know what your talking about Ca-" Tony squeezed out through his vastly constricted throat before Rivera squeezed, somehow, even tighter and effectively cut him off.

"Save your lying shit!" Carlos took a step closer and brought his face nose to nose with Tony who tried to remain calm. "Kevin told us all about you…"

Kevin? He was 'Adam' to them. Wasn't he? That scumbag… He KNEW not to trust him, but he did it anyway by order of the Captain and look where it got him.

Tony looked behind Carlos and saw Kevin with a rueful grin waving delicately back at him.

Carlos released his throat and threw the gasping Tony to the warehouse dirt. Tony grabbed his bruising throat, and yelled a hoarse insult to the man that had just likely cost him his life, "You piece of shit!" Tony glared up at Kevin.

The gang members around him began to chuckle… and Carlos turned back to his friend, Kevin Rodriguez with an amused and expectant smile. Kevin got up from his seat and walked over to Tony who was now regaining his stance and was about to surprise him with a nice uppercut when Tony surprised the whole group as he tackled Kevin and the tow began to spar.

"Get him !" Carlos yelled as the gang members watched Tony wrestle with Rodriguez.

Tony snuck his hand into Carlos' coat pocket and removed his cell before shoving it stealthily in the front of his jeans, and letting it settle in his boxer briefs as he was yanked off Kevin by the henchman after they'd had enough.

Tony felt blood trickle from his mouth as he stood, his arms now held tightly behind his back. It was now or never …. If he didn't get out of here he was d e a d , dead. He collected a quick portion of the blood flowing from somewhere in his mouth and effectively spit it directly in the face of the approaching Carlos Rivera and his carving knife. As they all stared in silence, Tony gangly broke loose from the hands holding him and took off to the other side of the warehouse, making it behind a row of tall cargo trucks just as bullets and footsteps chased his every move.

Tony pulled out Kevin's cell phone from his pants and sent a text to Joel with the message he knew would get the point across in the short amount of time he had to send a text. He heard bullets tink against the metal above his head and ducked and around the front end of a truck, only to see a crow bar comingly rapidly and dangerously into his line of vision from the side .. Then there was only blackness.

Tony fell limply to the ground.. Out cold upon impact of the crow bar to the side/back of his head. Kevin, the swinger of the crowbar saw his own cell phone roll out of the now unconscious kid on the ground.

"Little shit had my cell … sent a text.."Kevin announced as the rest of the Al Pache's caught up to him.

"We gotta move… ahora!" Carlos Rivera clapped his second in command Kevin on the shoulder. "Load up the pig and let's get a move on… we arent done with the pretty boy yet!" he chuckled as they all hurried into a frenzy and left the district in a well organized and untraceable, practiced fashion.

The criminals were out there in ten minutes. Which was about the time it took for Joel to check his cell phone to see a new message from Kevin of all people…

"Oh shit.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Okay Boss, the BPD detectives have some blood marked out already here.. And over there in the corner." Stan Burley said with sadness. "'Its.. Tony's"

"What else ya got.. Theses are just a few drops… nothing serious, Stan." Gibbs responded, keeping positive thoughts and faith in his son, also trying to make sure Stan kept his head in the game. Stan had watched Tony grow up for a bit, watched Tony play at OSU almost every game, and thought of him as family. Last thing he needed was an emotional team that let that interfere with the investigation.

"Right Gibbs… Uhh tire tracks belong to a type of van.. Maybe an industrial. We got a few blood drops leading to a set of tracks," Stan finished.

"They definitely left with Tony," Carl huffed out with a hint of sorrow as he hit his pen against his notebook and shot a look at his teammates, an apologetic glance at Gibbs.

"He's still alive, Carl." Gibbs looked at Carl with a look of pure assurance, and Carl soaked up every bit of it he could. He needed that… Gibbs was all knowing, and he would know if his own son were dead.

XXXXXX

"Tony has been missing since 0800 Carl, and its almost midnight, he could be almost anywhere…" Stan laid his head in his hands and rubbed his face in them trying to wipe away the stress as he sat in Tony's desk at the PD while they still continued to piece together any hints as to where Tony Gibbs might be.

"I know … I know it," Carl stood and walked over to the map they had began to strategize the search plan on.

The buzz and hub-ub around them was near chaotic even as midnight neared, the whole squad trying to follow leads and answer the busy phone calls as information was passed and hopes of finding the young detective carried across the squad room.

Gibbs walked in with Jen at his side and they looked less than ragged.

"You guys get a nap in?" Jen asked the boys.

"Like hell," Stan stood and crossed his arms as he joined the rest of his team at the base of Detective Gibbs' desk. Eyes on the map of the tri-city area and beyond, as they wondered where on the map their boy was, and if he was okay. As time went on it was unlikely.

At about 3pm the Captain had got a phone call from a burn phone, untraceable, that said they were going to gut the pig and leave him to rot like all 'pigs' should. "Let this be a lesson, don't fuck around with the Al Pache senor… Gibbs was a nice kid, such a shame."

They were able to get the tapes, and it was all the team had been listening to, replaying in their minds …. Analysts had torn apart the audio looking for something, anything that could lead them to Tony. Nothing.

And that was hours ago.

Gibbs cell rang and he answered it without looking, as he had been with it ringing off the hook nearly all day.

"Gibbs"

"Daddy? Did you find anything out about Tony yet? He's okay right?" Abby's voice filled his ear quietly. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his forefinger and thumb soothingly. Abby and Tim were at University, worried sick about Tony after Jen had called them with news he was missing.

"Abbs we are looking, you and Tim just hang tight, I told you I would call if we heard anything, but if you keep calling im not gonna get any work done…"

He heard her sniffle on the other end, "Okay, sorry Dad. Just find Tony okay?" her voice wavered.

"Im doin my best Abbs," with that he was about to hang up when a private call beeped in on the line.

He hesitated only a second before taking the call.

"Gibbs."

"Dad. It's Kate. Ive called in a favor, and I need the coordinates of the warehouse Tony left in," Kate's voice was all business, man she was growing up. He pushed the thought aside.

"What are ya gonna do Kate?" Jethro wanted details on this kind of favor.

"CIA satellite imaging, the ones that they "don't" have, I know the tech and we can probably get a shot of the vans leaving the district and follow them up to wherever they are now."

"That's good work Kate, talk to Carl" he handed over his phone to an expectant Carl who after kate asked the question he began rattling off coordinate point from memory. He handed the phone back over to Jethro.

"Kay, dad. This could take a while, but at the rate things are going, I think it might be our best bet.

"Get on it Kate, and get back to me ASAP." They hung up at once. Jethro explained it to Stan and Kate what her plan was, when his phone rang Private again.

"Kate?" he answered expectantly. He wasn't met with the immediate babble of information that he expected from his first born. He pressed his ear a bit deeper into the receiver, and he could finally make out the sound of harsh breathing. Sounds of someone struggling for air. Painful gasps and sharp weezes.

"D-d-daddd?" It was quiet and it sounded painful, and weak. Jethro felt his chest tighten like a vise.

"Tony? Tony.. Where are you?" Jethro yelled into the phone as those around his gasped into silence, Carl immediately began a trace on Gibbs cell phone from the computer. Typing away furiously as Jenny's eyes welled and she held a hand to her mouth.

"S'cold…"

"I know your cold Tony… just try and stay warm til we get to you! You gotta help us out though Tony, what do you see? What do you remember?"

"S'dark…s-s-soo c-c-cold D-dad." Jethro could hear the shivers and the harsh breathing.

"Tony, where are you?" Tony wasn't following the conversation well, which made Jethro's chest pang.

There was no answer…

"Tony, son, where are you hurt?" Jethro closed his eyes in frustration as he tried to keep his voice strong for his son as Carl sadly shook his head no that the phone wasn't traceable either. Carlos had put it there as a trick … a teaser …

"Mmm…." Jethro could hear his son choke on some air, or something … he sounded terrible. He felt something hot run down his cheek as he closed his eyes and listened to the struggling sounds of his dying son.

"Tony! Stay with me… wheres it hurt?"

"D-d-dad? S'at you?"

"Yeah Tony, its Dad, can you look around at all … tell me what you see. Please, Tony…" Jethro felt more of that hot stuff on his cheek.

Jenny watched in horror, Stan with his arm around her in support as she watched Jethro's heart break on the phone in front of them. She hadn't seen that look on him in … ever.

"H-hurts d-dad. Hu-urtss-"

"I know it hurts Tony, you be strong. I know you are tougher than this Tony." Jethro tried to keep Tony fired up, and awake …. Alive. "Can you tell where you are? We gotta find you Tony!"

"s'like beginnin' …A-Team..h-h-huh d-dad"

"Sure, Tony…" Jethro huffed in defeat.. Until he remembered he actually had seen that movie … it started out .. In a barn.

"A barn Tony.. Youre in a barn?"

"S'cold ….hhurts ssso bbbad."

"Tony? Can you tell me anything else about how you got there?"

"M'head hurts…"

"Your head hurts … " Jethro said aloud, looking at his team as he gave the injury report as of now. "What else Tony? Anything?"

"Stabbed…"

Jethro dropped his head back and looked to the drabby ceiling of the station, and swallowed hard, tears falling from his eyes, his lip threatening to shake.

"What is it Jethro?" Jenny leaned forward anxiously, almost angrily.

Jethro shook his head no… and fought the breakdown. He couldn't tell her that …

"Tell me Jethro! Now!" She cried and got in her husbands face…

"Stabbed…" he choked out in a low voice… and Jenny fell into his arms.

"Tony you hang on! You are gonna be just fine, you hear me?"

"Hurtss.. " More choking.

"Tony, you will not give up..Kapeesh"

Choked gasps.

"Anthony!"

"K'peeshhh" That was as good as an oath on the Bible. His phone beeped again and he looked at the caller Id :Private.

"Stan, call Kate! She's calling me right now, might have something!"

Jethro listened to painful gasps on his phone, and faintly listened as Carl responded to kate and scribbled down furiously things Kate muse be rambling off to her.

"Got it Gibbs! Let's head out!" Joel looked up from what Carl was writing and grabbed the keys to the car, "I will drive while you stay on the line! Carl send that to the GPS and lets go!"

"Promise," he kissed his wife on the forehead and took off with Jenny, Carl, Stan and Joel to pile into the Charger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"M-mom?"

"Hey baby, how you doing?"

"C-c-cold…"

"We are gonna be there soon honey, just hold on, we will get you warmed up soon, okay?"

"H-h…h-h-hu-" Then nothing but weezes and gasps.

"Tony? You there? Stay with me!" Jenny screamed into the phone.

Jethro looked at her before sadly putting the phone up to his ear.

"Tony?"

"C-c-ca-can't …. b-brea"

"Tony take nice slow breaths … come on. Your gonna be fine, we are almost there," Jethro said before covering up the speaker, "ETA Joel?"

"Ten minutes Gibbs…" Joel said, not taking his eyes off the road they were viciously flying down.

"Make it five!"

Joel didn't respond, he was pushing it way too much already. The roads were way less than stellar, but if Tony only had five minutes, he would make it there in 5 mins.

XXXX

"Damnit! Tony!"

"Hes not answering…." jethro explained his worry and his yelling.

"That's the barn right there!" Carl pointed before they followed the somewhat fresh tire tracks that led to the old barn that looked to be barely standing.

They ran out of the car, guns up and ready, although they knew tony was alone… Jethro raced into the barn first. The rest of them followed not shortly after, as they walked in the doorway, they really couldn't see much, but the smell of blood flooded their nostrils, and their eyes scanned the barn for where Tony and Jethro could be ….

Joel found an old lantern and lit it with his matches and the entire barn ignited in light.

Stan Carl Jenny and Joel shared matching gasps of shock and they saw the chains that hung from the ceiling, the crow bar laying tossed to the ground below it, where blood pooled on the dirty ground beneath the ropes that had once held Tony to the chain that dangled from the ceiling, once suspending him in the air… like a punching bag. Their eyes followed the much too big pool of blood to a trail of heavily-leaking bloodstains what smeared across the dirty floor. Their eyes led them to the heartbreaking scene of Jethro covering his son with his own jacket, trying to staunch the flow of blood from the stab wounds with his hands.

"Tony? Bud, we made it? Can you hear me?" They could hear Gibbs talking, pleading with Tony.

"How did the damn paramedics get so far behind us!" Jethro growled over his shoulder. "Bastards left him in a damn t-shirt and jeans!"

"They will be here soon Boss!" Carl added as the rest of them walked briskly over to Tony who lay prone on the floor. Jenny ran to his side, and picked up his cold, clammy hand in her own.

"Oh Tony! Jethro - he, he's freezing. Is he-" Jenny rubbed her sons pale hand in her own, as if willing it move like the usual energetic, jovial Tony would be moving about. "His wrists… and these bruises.. His face… oh tony"

Joel took his coat off and placed it beneath Tony's battered head, and Stan and Carl and Jenny laid their heavy coats ontop of Tony trying to warm his too cold body.

"He's still breathing Jen, barely." Jethro lifted his hands and looked at the stab wounds. "They got him twice in the gut…" He said sadly. "Lost a lot of blood.."

Joel had noticed a pretty nasty head wound when he went to put his coat beneath Tony's head. "He's got pretty gnarly head trauma there in the back…"

"Tony doesn't need another head injury.. God damnit." Jethro growled to himself more than anything, he pushed harder into his sons leaking stomach…

Tony elicited a low moan beneath them.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

"S'top ,,, Hurtss.." He weakly tried to combat the hand pushing hard into his stomach..

"Tony.. Listen to me, your dad is trying to help. You lost a lot of blood, you don't need to lose any more," Jenny rubbed a hand down his bruising cheek gently.

"P-please.. M'sry" he whimpered and his still closed eyes screwed shut in pain.

Sirens suddenly could be heard growing louder and louder, until the lights were reflecting through the small barn window.

"Hear that Tony, help is here, your gonna be alright! Hear me?"

Tony began gasping, and coughing, and soon the EMT's pushed them out of the way, and the next thing Jethro knew he was riding on a bumpy ambulance ride on his way to the hospital, watching his son getting shocked with paddles repeatedly. He could only watch with tears as the paramedics furiously fought to bring the severely beaten, and stabbed victim back to life. The same, one tone beep that filled his ears fell into the background as his eyes watched Tony bounce off the backboard once again, bloody plain white tee shirt now turned a deep crimson, face a mottled mess, wrists bleeding and torn, eyes swollen, a piece of plastic hanging from his son's mouth almost limply. He watched them recharge the paddles, but before he saw them shock Tony again and again, his mind took him to a different place.

"_Hey Dad, when I grow up Im gonna be a cop…. Just like you and mommy!" His six year old smiled toothlessly as he looked up at him. Eyes full of pride, and of wonder. Of all the happiness that comes along with being 6 years old. He had his superman backpack, that was a few sizes too big for the still scrawny first grader. _

"_Oh yeah, Tony? And why is that?" Jethro ran his hand through his son's unruly, spiky hair that he just couldn't get enough of. They began the usual walk home from school at a casual, enjoyable pace in the afternoons sun. _

"_Cause you are the best cop in the world, and you can always watch my six and I wont ever have to be scared," he smiled that winning smile, big green eyes shining with pride. With that smile, Jethro knew he was going to have a handful with Tony when he became of age. _

"_Hahaha, that sounds perfect to me, Tony," Jethro kissed his forehead and messed up that hair once more before grabbing his hand and continuing the walk home on the sunny afternoon. _

"God damnit Tony," Jethro wasn't a man of faith. But it was at this moment when he realized things were no longer in his control, something he had rarely ever felt in his 47 years. He laced his fingers, let the tears fall through closed eyes, his elbows on his knees, his head down on his hands, and his spirit calling all its power and strength on those above him to spare his son-his heart and his soul, his pride and joy- and to help Tony get through this. He needed his son, and he needed higher help. He prayed with all he had.

The beeping came back as suddenly as it had stopped nearly six long, agonizing minutes ago.

"Kid's back!" The EMT shouted, shocked himself. He was absolutely certain the kid was gone, he had never seen someone down for so long, and his partner had asked him to call it nearly two minutes ago.. However, when Kyle had looked over at the Dad, staring so helplessly at his sow, and praying so hard, he knew he owed to the kid and his Dad to keep trying for as long as it took.

"Holy shit .." his partner breathed in disbelief. "Rico step on it, he doesn't have much longer before he crashes again unless we can get some units in him!"

"Okay, stats are back up, bp still low, breathing is rough… possible pneumathorax over here."

"Pupils non-reactive… shit.. Possible skull fracture temporal/occipital bone. Concussion for sure .."

"Stab wound look moderately deep, definite internal damage… and a lot of dirt in these wounds," the EMT winced.

Damn. Jethro wished that the list didn't keep getting longer and more complex. It was going to be a long night …

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Mom!" Kate yelled as soon as she breached the doorway to the waiting room. "Anything yet?"

"The surgeon came out and said they had encountered a few more problems and it was touch and go .. His heart stopped in the ambulance…" Jenny let the tears fall as she said this … her own heart taking a strange beat as she imagined Tony gone forever. "And the surgeon said that it stopped again on the table… but its going again and they have to keep going with the surgery."

"Oh my goddd," Kate cried for the first time that day. And she finally let it all out. She ha been putting it all behind her, thinking it was just Tony and his bad luck.. He'd come out with a few bumps …but fine in the end… because he always did. Maybe he wouldn't this time … Kate couldn't bare the thought.

Jethro stood up and Jenny let him have a turn at giving her a hug. His hugs could cure most anything… or at least make them a bit better.

"Hey, you listen to me… I saw Tony fight.. He's not giving up.. This time is no different than any other .. Hes a tough kid, we all know that," Jethro looked Kate square in the eye. She would believe her dad … for now. It was her only option…

"Hey Abby, Tim .." Kate walked over and took a seat in the chairs by her twin brother and sister who looked even older than the last time she had seen them, they were 21 now, and studying hard at college still… Tim almost done with a Masters degree already.

"Hey Kate," They chimed, Abby dropped her head on her big sisters shoulder. She hadn't seen Kate in a long time .. A few months at least. And the last time that they had all been in the same room together was even longer … not that they were all together yet, Tony was still missing.

Tony had a way of bringing all of them together … it wasn't just his uncanny ability to make them all worried sick about him. It was more than that, whenever Mom and Dad had gotten to busy with work, and Kate too, and Tim and Abby were too caught up in school work, he would get everyone together for a movie night, or dinner. Or plan a trip, or something. Since they were all out of the house, and all of them naturally busy bodies he knew the importance of stopping to smell the roses along the way. Tony knew how to enjoy life and not just stroll through it .. He always has, always will.

They all sat and thought about the important things in life, and it was that moment that Kate decided the Secret Service wasn't the career choice for her. It was too vital and time consuming, and no way to spend a life… if you wanted time to enjoy it. Maybe she would take up a career in law enforcement. It was along the same lines, and hell … it ran in her blood.

It was then that Jethro decided it was over her dead body that he would allow Tony to be an officer of the law anywhere but at NCIS where he could watch his back … always. Just like Tony had wanted … ever since he was 6.

Just then Ducky emerged in the doorway, his face expressionless.

"News Duck?" Jethro looked up from his chair and hoped for good news … hoped more than anything.

"He made it through the surgery.. Settling him in ICU as we speak.." Ducky walked over, and pulled the surgical mask off from around his neck in exhaustion as he plopped into a chair beside his family, "You've got quite a strong boy, my brother." Ducky gave a small smile as he patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "A special boy, that's for sure."

"I know it," Jethro smiled down at his hands as he thought about Tony, and what a great young man he had become and man he would become still.

They all agreed, and allowed themselves a small sigh of relief that Tony was still with them.

XXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Kate walked around the corner towards her locker and couldn't keep the grin at bay any longer, especially once she saw her friends at their lockers by hers.

"He asked me!" Kate shrieked with delight as her friends caught immediately on to the excitement, and began jumping and clapping and hugging. "Yay! Congrats Kate!" Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"We are all going to be very jealous," Ziva said slyly as she smiled.

"Oh, I thought he was never gonna ask!" Kate began shoving her books in her locker.

"Me either!" Kate turned around to the sound of her little brothers voice. The same voice that seemed to always be there to spoil all the good moments she's had in her life. She glared as he wore that grin that always made her friends talk about it. "I mean OMG this gonna be so much fun!"

He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake them with fake excitement.

"Grow up," Kate caught him with a good, quick sock to the gut as he grabbed it and laughed.

"Ouch Kate, that really hurt." Tony leaned up against her locker as she rummaged through it trying to ignore him.

"Good, I'm glad." She gave him a big smile, and continued going through her locker. "What do you want?"

"Well, I need five bucks for lunch. Can ya help me out?" Tony made a puppy dog look, and she could see her friends staring and whispering.

"No way, Tony. You still owe me from last week!" Kate said.

"Oh.. I have five dollars Tony!" A hand suddenly threw itself in front of Kate's face waving a five dollar bill. She recognized the voice as Camille's. "You can have it…" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Are you sure about that? I'd feel bad taki-" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, no I insist." Camille smiled and stepped back to join the small group of ogling girls.

"Well thanks. See you girls later…" and with that Tony turned and walked away..

"Bye Tony.. Cya Later…" the group chimed in.

"You guys make me wanna throw up, seriously.. Its pathetic." Kate slammed her locker shut and the group began to walk down the hallway.

"Oh Kate.. don't be so naïve. You know he's absolutely adorable!" Megan piped up.

"No.. no actually he's very much the exact opposite." Kate said with spirit. "He's repulsive."

"Ha! Kate, he is so cute. And funny and nice and good at sports… and-"

"And messy, smelly, immature, annoying, conniving-"

"Charming, tall, strong, tan, great hair -" Camille added.

"Okay, do you guys want me to start dry heaving?" Kate said making them all laugh.

They all laughed, this was almost like a game they would play with Kate about her brother.. Getting her worked up while talking about him. It was funny to see, and deep down they all knew that Kate really did like her brother, and deep down they all really did think he was cute.

"Oh but Kate, if he wasn't still dating Alexis I was thinking about asking Tony to the prom!" Camille piped up.

Kate stopped in her tracks. Then the group started laughing, they knew that would never happen, if their group of friends had a rule book, that would be rule number one- don't let Tony spoil Kate's senior prom.

XXXXXX

"So anything interesting happen at school today?" Jenny asked as she began to cut her chicken.

"Kate got asked to Prom," Tony blurted before Kate had the opportunity to share the good news with the family.

"Ugh, Tonyy." Kate glared across the dinner table.

"Oh, that's exciting Kate!" Jenny smiled.

"Who asked you?" Abby piped up from next to Tony, she knew who Kate had been wanting to ask her.

"Jesse Macomb," Kate couldn't stifle the grin that came when she said his name.

Abby smiled and shrieked as small as possibly. "Oh he is soo cute!"

"I know!" Kate took another bite of her dinner.

"Who is this kid?" Jethro piped up, always wary of kids who wanted to date his daughter.

"He's a senior too, and his dad is a lawyer and his mom is an accountant. He lives just a few blocks over, on Holly." Kate piped up her prepared spiel on Jesse's home life.

"Yeah and he likes to ride motorcycles and lift weights and go to-" Tony said with pretend excitement as he let the stuff out that Kate had purposely wanted to keep from their parents.

"Tony!" Kate kicked him from across the table, which made Tony yelp in pain.

"I want to meet this boy, Kate." Jethro said as he took another bite off his food.

"That's fine," Kate feigned coolness.

"Kate, we can go dress shopping this weekend if you want!" Jenny smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that would be great Mom! I think Camille and her mom want to go shopping too!" Kate smiled.

Jenny nodded approval.

"Anything else happen at school today?" Jenny asked the rest of the kids.

"I got an A on my Calculus exam," Tim smiled proudly at his parents.

"Wow.. That's quite shocking news there Timmy!" Tony patted his lil bro on the back.

"Tony…" Jethro warned.

"Ah im just kidding Tim, that's a good job." Tony said genuinely.

"Yeah, we are proud of you Tim." Jenny said warmly.

"I got yelled at for having chains on my pants…" Abby said grimly.

"Why?" Jenny asked. "I am pretty sure my thirteen year old daughter is a part of gang activity.

"That's what I said! But, the rules are the rules I guess…" Abby said.

"Well I think you look gothic enough without your chains honey," Jethro smiled at his youngest.

"Thank you Daddy," Abby smiled as the rest the family giggled.

"What about you Tony? Anything happen at school today?" Jenny asked.

"He got detention," Kate piped up, with a smile on her face showing she could play that game too. She received a glare from Tony, but decided to keep eating and smiling instead.

"Tony, what did you detention for this time?" Jethro asked with a frown on his face.

"Well… you see.."

"He ditched history class again…"

"You what!" "Tony.."

"No, no, no ….. I was just .. I didn't leave property though. I was just in the hallways because before fourth period I broke up with Alexis and she-"

"You broke up with Alexis? Why?" Tim and Kate asked at the same time.

"Because she was getting all naggy, and then her feet make this annoying sound when she walks and-"

Jethro smacked him on the back of the head hard. "Ow." he blinked. "Right anyways, I ..broke up with her and she wasn't taking it very well… so I had to sit there and make sure she got her breathing back and everything… and-"

"Get her breathing back?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Yeah, see what I mean by she was getting attached," Tony said like he meant it. "And so I didn't ditch," he glared at Kate once more. "But was just really late… ended up taking Alexis to the school nurse. You can check the records.."

"God… poor Alexis. Why girls date you I have no idea." Kate said shaking her head. "Everything will be going fine and then Bam, you break up with them…"

"Yeah, Tony she was really pretty. Like really, really-" Tim said nodding his head.

"That's enough…" Jethro raised his voice. "Tony your not grounded.. But if you get another detention this month I will. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh." Tony nodded and then scooped more food onto his plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Kate, so Tony is single again?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Oh not again… yes, he is. As usual, and no I don't know what happened, and no I don't know if there is another girl…" Kate said as they walked down the hall.

Just as they were walking around a corner, Kate saw Kelly Henderson, an extremely pretty junior leaning cozily against Tony's locker as she talked with him. Then she saw Kelly smile big, give Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then scurry along down the hall to a group of awaiting junior girls.

What was that about? Kate thought. "Apparently there is another girl…" Megan said teasingly.

Kate approached her brother and yanked his backwards hat off and pushed his shoulder around so his back slammed into his lockers. He smiled and attempted to get his hat back, but failed.

"Kate…How's it goin? Can I have my hat back please?" Tony smiled pretending to be annoyed. But, he always liked the attention.

"Yeah, once you tell me what that was about with Kelly?" She put his cap on backwards and smiled.

His smile turned down. "Okay, but you cant be mad at me… and I promise I will be good!"

"She asked you to Prom!" Kate's mouth opened in awe. "Tony!" she smacked him in the chest a few times… "And…"

"I said yes.." Tony winced, Kate smacking his arms as he defended himself.

"I cant believe you! You aren't technically allowed to be there.. But you find a way anyways!"

"Kate, if you want me to go tell her I can't then I will… its not a big deal.. I'm just a sophomore, I have two more.. Its not that important to me."

Kate thought about that for a second…

"But she was just really excited she said and wasn't gonna go cause she couldn't find a good date, then she heard I was single and so…." Tony said seriously.

"Ugh… I hate you," Kate said defeated.

"I love you too Katie-bear…." Tony wrapped his big arms around the smaller framed Kate and wrapped her into a bear hug rocking her back and forth jokingly.

Kate giggled and pushed Tony off of her, "Its fine…like I would ever tell you you cant go to prom…" Kate smiled and ruffled her little brothers hair before pushing his chest back into the lockers before her and Megan made their walk to first hour.

"Kate.. My hat!" Tony yelled over the crowded hallway…

Kate smile as she pretended not to hear Tony yelling for his prized possession.

XXXXXXXXX

"I know Kate, he must have a way with words or something…"

"Dad.. It didn't even take until first hour…" Kate said as they walked down the grocery store aisle searching for dinner. "That's not a way with words.. that's like he sold his soul to the devil or something."

"Good looks run in the family Kate, what can I say?" Jethro joked with his eldest.

"Hahah. Well I am just saying.. When im off at school next year…you guys better be careful… hes like an X-rated Peter Pan."

"Haha," Jethro grabbed a box of Capn Crunch off the shelf for said Peter Pan. "If you say so Kate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Kate… you look so beautiful!" Jenny gasped as she snapped a picture of Kate as she walked down the staircase in the pink dress they had picked out at the mall three weekends ago.

Abby and Tim agreed from their spot at the bottom of the stairs, and Jethro smiled in approval as Kate finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You look beautiful honey!" Jenny gave her a hug, and tried not to mess up her hair or anything.

"Thanks mom…" Kate smiled back.

"Is Tony still up there getting ready?"

"He was just getting in the shower when I was putting my shoes on.. "

"God…" Jethro shook his head. That would be his son..

"Okay well, while we wait for Tony, Jethro snap a picture of me and Kate!"

He snapped the picture and then Kate and Jethro posed as Jenny got one of them.

"Tim, take one of the three of us and then we will get you guys in on one…" Jenny asked, she was in her photog mood and there was no stopping it.

Kate stood in between her parents and smiled happily as she thought of what a great night she was about to have.

She smiled for a picture with each Tim and Abby, and still they were waiting for Tony.

"Tony! Come on!" Jethro bellowed up the stairs.

"Comingggg…" Footsteps down the hallway above could be heard running, and then Tony emerged his arms in the air as they fought to get in the sleeves of his black tuxedo jacket… his hair was freshly gelled lightly, the spikes standing up without uniform, as usual, and boy -

"You look so handsome!" Jenny squealed with delight as she snapped a quick shot of Tony smiling as he jogged down the final few stairs.

"Thanks mom," Tony said bashfully and she kissed him on the cheek.

"How do I look?" He gave a spin and a bow towards Tim and Abby who giggled.

"Okay I want a picture of you with everyone and then you and Kate!"

They had just gotten all the pictures when the doorbell rang.

"That's Jesse! Someone get the door!" Kate ran to get the boutonnière.

"Okay, well that's my cue, I'm gonna go pick up Kelly," Tony said as he waved the keys to his black mustang off one finger. "Cya guys later!"

"Tony, wait," Jethro grabbed his son by the shoulder. He held out fifty bucks and smashed it into his son's hand. "I'll cover your dinner…"

"Are you sure Dad? I was gonna pay-" Tony said

"Yeah I'm sure, Tony. Have a good time, and keep an eye on your sister…"

"Will do Dad, Thanks," Tony nodded and allowed his dad to tussle his hair,

Tony grabbed the corsage and headed out the side door as he heard Jesse and Kate pose for more pictures with his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! I need some punch now! I'm dying!" Kelly smiled from the dance floor that they hadn't really taken much of a break from as she looked up at Tony. They were having a lot of fun dancing together, and with friends. They actually got on quite well. Tony kinda liked her, so far.

"Alright, lets go!" Tony smiled and grabbed her hand as they weaved their way through the rowdy high schoolers.

Just as Tony poured two glasses of punch and made his way back to the table where Kelly was waiting for him with a smile.

"Okay, okay! How's everybody doing tonight?" a voice boomed over the sound system. They all cheered in joy. "It's finally time to announce this years Prom King and Queen!"

More cheers. Tony had voted at the door, along with everyone else. He had voted for Kate and for Michael Camp, a friend from the Basketball team and a popular kid throughout the school. He didn't think either of them would win, Kate maybe, she was pretty popular, but he didn't really think so.

"And this year's King is Todd Harris," the announcer said which followed a bunch of cheers as Todd made his way to the stage and accepted his sash his saber and his crown.

"And now .. This years Queen is… Caitlyn Gibbs!" and cheers resounded as Kate took the stage.

Tony smiled brightly and cheered as Kelly gave him a hug as they watched Kate on the stage get her crown, sash, and flowers.

"Alright now its time for the King and Queen to dance!" And with that the royalty danced on stage as Kelly and Tony made their way to the dance floor to join them.

Eventually they ran into Kate and Jesse on the dance floor. Tony took Kate's hand and kissed it before bowing playfully, "My Queen.." Kate smiled and pulled Tony into a big hug. "Congratulations Katie!" Tony said. "Thanks." She replied.

"You having a good time?" Kate asked Tony as she eyed the beautiful Kelly with her blonde hair and bright purple dress.

"Yeah I'm having a great time! You?" Tony replied.

"Yes! Could this night get any better?" Kate smiled and Jesse put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, well you guys have fun, catch up with ya later," Tony said as he grabbed Kelly and playfully marched behind her, hands on her hips as they danced into the crowd further to find some more friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what were your plans for after?" Tony asked Kelly as they went to find the freshman locker they stowed Tony's tux jacket and Kelly's shoes in.

"Um it was kind of up in the air, I have to be home by 2 though," Kelly said as she put her high heels back on. "What about you?"

"Yeah I don't really have anything, I just gotta be home by 2 too. Did you bring extra clothes?" Tony asked as he buttoned up the tux jacket and adjusted his bow tie.

"Yeah, so I'm game for whatev, I know we don't really have the same friends, but a few of my friends are going to a party at Rachel Martins if you wanted to go check it out for a bit…" Kelly said with a wince, kind of hoping he would say yes….

"Sounds like a plan," and Tony held out his arm for her to wrap her own around. They headed out to Tony's mustang.

Just as he was putting the key into the ignition, he heard something. His eyes snapped up to meet Kelly's.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Hear what?" Her blue eyes questioned as she listened for something.

There it was again. A yelp of anger. And then another. They were different, one of a girls and one of a boy's. They sounded mad.

Tony held up a finger to Kelly as he followed the sound to a few cars over. There was a black trans am parked a few spots away in the parking lot, which was void of most people, and only a few remaining soul-less cars filled the lot.

Tony then recognized the signs of a struggle in the car, and he recognized the sounds that came from the trans am as that of his sisters… He was still a good 50 yards away

The door wrenched open and he could see Kate trying to wriggle her way out of the car and she made it, but Jesse made his way out from the back seat just as fast and caught Kate as she was trying to find her things from the front seat.

She tried to move away from the car but just as she did she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Listen get back in the car! We aren't done with our date you little prude!" Jesse was in her face, and Kate started to cry once more in fear.

Just then Jesse was shoved out of her view in a flash of black and she felt the car shift behind her as Jesse was rammed roughly up against it.

"What's your problem man!" She recognized the voice of her little brother… she hadn't been this happy to hear his voice in .. forever.

"Hey get off me!" Jesse shoved him back, but Tony held his position still pretty well …. Especially considering the amount of muscle mass difference between the two. Tony was just a sophomore, no matter a well built and tall one, but nothing to the senior beefcake.

Kelly's approaching footsteps, the loud clanking of her heels echoing through the parking lot could be heard.

"Kate get your things, we are getting out of here!" Tony held Jesse with his forearms, hard against the frame of the car.

"The hell she is! I didn't ask her to senior prom for nothing! She owes me that!" Jesse pushed Tony back off him, much harder this time, and Tony had to take a few steps back to accept the force in order to keep from falling. Jesse made straight for Kate, but didn't make it far before Tony caught him in the shoulder.

Just as Jesse was being turned back against the car, Tony couldn't react fast enough to the fist that caught him good in the jaw, and snapped his head hard to the side. Tony righted his jaw and ducked the next punch headed for his other cheek, and gave a nice one to Jesse's eye.

"Hey stop! Stop!" Kelly yelled and tried to stop the fight, but to no avail.

Jesse made a strong lunge forward and tackled Tony hard to the pavement and although he tried not to let it happen, he felt his skull bounce off the pavement. Then he saw Jesse raise his fist, but Tony turned hard and rolled him off, now gaining the upper hand, but not before he caught another one to the mouth.

Tony laid a good one into Jesse's nose, and another into his eye, before taking a hard one to the jaw.

"Don't talk that way to my sister dirt bag," Tony managed before getting a good one into his eye once more. This time Jesse grunted and subdued. Tony moving off of him, he'd had enough.

He stood up to see Kelly gathering Kate's things, and Kate crying as she had watched her brother and some scumbag fight because of her.

"Tony, you okay?" Kelly asked concerned as she saw the blood and the swelling already.

"Yeah, fine." He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and made his way to his sister who was still upset and in dire need of a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Tony… thank you so much." Kate said as she let Tony hug her.

Jesse moaned from the ground.

"Come on Kate let's get out of here," Tony said.

"I've got all your stuff, we are parked just over there," Kelly directed, wanting to help.

Kate left Tony's embrace and walked over to the still sulking Jesse and laid a nice kick right into his side, eliciting a loud groan from the boy on the ground, and a chuckle from Kelly and Tony.

The trio made their way to the car. "Hey Tony are you sure your okay?"

"Let me see your face," Kate said without argument.

"I'm fine, let's just get home okay?" Tony tried to badger Kate's hands away as they turned his face back and forth in the dim light of the parking lot.

"Oh Tony your face is -"

"It's fine Kate.." Tony opened the car door on the passenger side and ushered his two ladies into it.

They piled into the car and made it safely back to the Gibbs' house, Kelly included.

They opened the front door, "Mom, Dad …" Kate semi-yelled into the house.

"Kate? Your home early…" Jenny rounded the corner from the living as she glanced at her watch, her eyes coming up to see Kate in a sash and holding a crown and broken roses.

"Oh Kate did you win queen!" She smiled dazedly and gathered Kate in her arms just as Jethro rounded the corner a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Who's a queen?" He joked, but then his eyes fell on the sad look in Kate's eyes and the bloody face of Tony falling in the door just behind Jenny hugging Kate. "Tony, son… what happened?" He set down the popcorn bowl and quickly made his way to Tony who was looking un-amused at the unwanted attention.

Kate began tearing up again … and Jenny finally took a glance at Tony before inhaling sharply and backing away from Kate to get a better idea of the scenario.

"What happened Tony?" Jethro sounded saddened, worried about another bully situation like the one they encountered last year.

"I got-"

"It's my fault," Kate said through tears. "After the dance Jesse… he-"

"He WHAT?" Jethro said menacingly.

"He got a little, you know…" Kate cried more. "Rough, and I tried to get away from him, and then no one was there.. And we were in the parking lot. But then Tony came before anything happened, and Jesse punched him … and they got in a fight and its all my fault.."

"Oh my godddd!" Jenny pulled Kate into a hug as she burst into tears.

"Did this Jesse kid hurt you Kate?" Jethro was livid.

"No Dad, Tony got there just in time, I swear…" Kate looked up and met her Dad's eyes from her mother's arms so he knew she was telling the truth. Thank god. He would also thank god for Tony. He was so glad he had a son to watch out for Kate that's for sure, and one that did as good a job as Tony. Thank God..

"You okay Tony?" Jethro pulled Tony a little closer towards the light, and grabbed him by the chin and turned his face from right to left and back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Kate that's upset.. " Tony looked sadly over at his sister. His hands in tuxedo pockets and his face still freshly beaten.

"She'll be alright Tony, ya did good kid. Thanks.." Jethro said.

Tony just nodded and locked eyes with his Dad. He was glad he had heard that when he did, or who knows what would've happened to Kate.

"Come on let's get ya cleaned up, and you can introduce me to your friend," Jethro held out his hand and shook it with Kelly who had maintained her stance awkwardly at the front door, letting the family have their time.

"Dad this is Kelly Henderson, Kelly this is my Dad," and with that Tony put his hand at the small of Kelly's back and led them into the kitchen where Jethro cleaned his cuts and prepared the ice packs… something they were used to by now.

"So tell me Kelly, did you have a good time at the Prom… despite the uh-drama- that happened afterwards?" Jethro asked as he felt around Tony's face, making sure everything was in tact, Tony wincing every once in a while when he would hit a tender spot.

"Oh I had a great time! It was a lot of fun!" Kelly smiled sweetly at Tony from where she sat at the island as she looked at the dazzling green eyes of Tony from his spot on the kitchen counter where he looked like a little boy who had just fallen off his bike and was waiting for his dad to clean his battle wounds.

"Good, good." Jethro's fingers probed along Tony's jaw line tenderly as he could see the bruises already forming, and then his fingers made his way into Tony's hair as he felt around his skull until his fingers felt something sticky, closely followed by a goose egg and a jolt and hiss from Tony ass he hit a lump on the back of his head.

"What's that from?"

"The pavement, I saw him hit it when Jesse tackled him.." Kelly piped up concernedly.

"Lean forward, Tony.." Jethro said softly. "Sounds like it was some fight…" "Yeah, and Tony won even though that kid was huge," Kelly said proudly.

"No doubt. Musta got lucky, my son cant fight…" Jethro smiled ruefully as he joked with Tony who shot a glare up at his Dad.

"Very funny.."

"Well Tony… I'm calling Duck, I think that the one on the back of your head is gonna need some stitches.."

"What? No way .. Dad! Its fine.. Just squirt some of that stuff on it and it'll be fine .. Come on.." Tony pleaded.

"No, Tony I'm not gonna let you wander around with an open head wound, im sorry," Jethro said in all seriousness as he held up an ice cube to Tony's split lip.

"Ugh.. But we were gonna go to a friends house for a little bit, its prom night and Kelly-"

"Nonono, its okay Tony, really. I can just wait here and make sure your head is okay.. And then we can just take it easy around here if its okay with your folks, and have my Dad pick me up later if you wanna hang out still…"

"No you wanna go to Rachel's, you can go ahead without me …. Its more your friends anyways, go.."

"Nope, I'd rather just stay here, I swear, make sure your okay .. That is if its alright with your parents."

"Yeah I think that's a fine idea…" Jethro looked back at Tony and wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

About forty minutes later, after Ducky had stitched up Tony and fed him a few of the painkillers he knew his nephew wasn't allergic to.. Jenny and Jethro looked over at the other side of the sectional couch to see Abby and Tim snuggled under a blanket sleeping like babies. And next to them was Kate who was leaning on Tony's lap, her arm around him, and crown still placed lazily on her hair, her cozy pajamas not really complementing the elegant piece, but oh well. Then there was Kelly who had borrowed a comfy pair of pajamas from Kate and was nuzzled up beneath Tony's arm, sleeping on his chest comfortably. And then there was Tony, whose feet were unwelcome-ly on the coffee table, in a baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt, with his head laid back gently on an ice pack, his newly strong jaw line bruising and his lip split, and eyes closed in a peaceful sleep as his two favorite ladies of the night cover him like a soft, warm blanket.

"That kid …" Jenny looked at their son. Handsome as a devil, and a heart of gold.

"I know it.." Jethro smiled and shook his head. It didn't need to be said. He had a good son. Kate was right he was like an X-rated Peter Pan. And boy was he loved …


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, you look nervous…" Kate said as she passed her father in the tight space she had to walk between the aisles of the football stadium seats. She found her spot between Tim and Cale. 

Cale was Kate's boyfriend of about a year now, and he blended in well with the family. This was his second time to watch a football game with Kate and the rest of the Gibbs family, it was a long ride to Columbus, Ohio from DC but he still wasn't used to being well acquainted with one of college football's stars. If your house watched college football, Tony Gibbs was a household name. A great wide receiver for the Buckeyes, and an equally great point guard for their basketball team. He wouldn't miss a ticket to this game for anything really …. The UofM v. OSU was one of the most famous rivalries in college football. And he dated one of the heavy hitters' big sister. This was going to be a great day.. 

"I'm not nervous, Kate.. Just anxious. Ready for the game to start…" Jethro's eyes didn't leave the field as he watched the band play. 

"Well, im nervous!" Abby said. "I want to win soo bad!" 

It was Tony's senior year here at Ohio State, and he had a good chance of getting drafted. He had an outstanding career in his four years at the school and sports had meant everything to him. 

"I do too!" The blonde haired girl next to Abby said excitedly as she smiled at the family, her energy contagious. The blonde haired girl was Kelly Henderson, the same girl he went to Prom with his sophomore year. They had dated for a while in HS, but eventually called it a mutual quit and started seeing other people when Kelly went off to college. But somehow they had found their way back to each other, and had been dating for around nine months now. 

She was as pretty as ever, and she and Tony got on great. The family liked her too, she would tease and hit Tony and take no crap from him… something most other girls failed to do. 

Just then the band was clear of the field and the players made their charge onto the field. The stadium erupted and everyone was on their feet and cheering wildly. 

A few hours later, after their QB had run the ball in for a touchdown, and Tony had a miraculous catch in the end zone for a touchdown only to have their kicker miss a field goal… which left the game in a 13-13 tie in the fourth quarter. 

"We need Tony to make another one of those catches!" One of the linebacker's parents had season seats just in front of the Gibbs, and the camaraderie between the parents was always appreciated in celebrating great plays and cheering their son's team on through the thick of it. 

"Tell me about it!" Jethro clapped the man on the shoulder and kept his eyes on his son as they saw him in the huddle. If they lost this game Tony wouldn't ever forgive himself. He took it way too personally when they lost. 

Tony had taken a few good hits throughout the game, but had always gotten up, just as his resilient self always did. All their eyes were on Tony as he listened intently to the QB in the huddle. 

They all took place in the O H I O cheer and watched with their adrenaline pumping as the clock ticked and the buckeyes lined up against the wolverines, preparing for a drive that would hopefully win the game. 

The ball was snapped and they saw the team scatter, and block and push and shove… and they saw Tony run and juke, and turn just in time to catch a bullet high in the air from the QB. His cleats hit the muddy grass and he spun to avoid a defender. He made it past him and the crowd cheered wildly as he stayed on his feet and continued to further the play. 

He ran past another, and jumped over the other.. And the crowd had never cheered louder. He was at the 20. The 15, when the two safeties collapsed in to catch him. He made it to the 10 and tried to jump out of the way of one of the defenders when the other one hit him hard from the side. Then another one.. Then a snap, and a pop. Then another hit from the side.. And another and Jethro heard Jenny hold her breath and wince. He tried to fight his guts probing as the dog pile continued to grow. 

Tony ran as hard as he could with the ball. He knew the clock was ticking down, and he knew that he had to get to the end zone, or as close as he possibly could. He evaded a few defenders, but as spun around another one, he had never seen the safety dive at him from the left. He felt himself get airborne. He knew his duty was to hold on to the ball no matter how hard this hit would be. 

He gripped the ball and felt another hit from the other side, and he felt himself propelled backwards, and he knew his head was going to hit first, so he hit attempted to right himself. His head hit first, and his vision went black. But just as his legs hit behind him he felt a freight train ram into them. His cleat was stuck in the ground, but his knee was rammed to the side. A snap and a pop, and more pressure on his whole body, he couldn't even cry out in pain as the assault on brain from the collision with the nearly frozen ground claimed his consciousness. 

Brad Pitt had rammed into the receiver with all his might. It was his duty to defend the end zone and he wasn't going to let Gibbs get any further. He tackled the almost down player.. And he felt his stomach twinge as he heard the pop his helmet had created as he helmet accidentally connected with his knee. 

Oh no. Before he could get up and check if Tony Gibbs was alright, one of the Big 10's best players, he felt the players begin to pile up on top of him. 

Jethro watched as teammates and referee's tried to clear the dog pile. One large player after the other removed themselves from atop Tony, and Jethro didn't have a good feeling. He tried to crane his neck around the group of players to see what was going on, looking for Tony to get up and join them, and celebrate the big gain. 

The crowd was high fiving and celebrating the run, but Jethro, Jenny, Kate, Cale, Kelly, Tim and Abby stood still in concern. The nerves they felt pre-game were incomparable to that they felt now. That was a hard, hard hit. 

Just then he saw the players clear and a few ref's and players signal for the trainers, almost frantically. 

Oh god. Jethro stole a glance at the jumbo-tron and he felt his heart sink. On the oversized screen he could see Tony laying on his stomach, helmet turned to the side, ball still held protectively beneath him, and his left leg sitting at an unusual angle. 

He wasn't moving. Not an inch, not a finger. 

He could hear the scared protests of his family beside him, but he could do nothing but stand and stare at the scene on the field of medics fast approaching, the head coach as well, as the players on the field held a respectful kneel with their helmets at their sides. 

"Come on Tony," Jethro said to himself. "Don't do this, come on kid." 

He watched as they stabilized him and moved him onto a stretcher, and carted him off the field on the medic's motorized cart. 

Jethro was pulling at his hair and Jenny was whispering prayers as the rest of them stared at the tunnel they had just taken Tony through in shock. 

XXXXX

Tony first recognized the smell. It was stiff. Then he felt the presence of someone holding his hands and he shifted his fingers slightly . 

"Huh..I think he's waking up again," the voice said in a quiet whisper he could only recognize as his little sister Abby. 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, and let them adjust to the dim light. He turned his head slowly to the side, man he felt groggy. He saw Abby who was smiling down at him, but he recognized the sadness in her eyes. 

"Hey Abs," he said, his voice raspy and low. Man his head hurt. He fought down nausea and avoided the light coming from her side of the room. 

"Hi Tony…" Abby said and then Tony looked over to see his parents on the other side of the bed. Tim standing awkwardly in the distance. 

"Hey, Tony.." Jethro said, and his eyes showed ..heartbreak. Why was everyone on the verge of tears or something. 

"Hey…" Tony recognized he was in the hospital and was trying to place his finger on why he was there… in the bed. Now that he thought of it.. Not only did his head hurt, his leg wasn't exactly feeling too stellar either.. But the pain seemed far away. Then he remembered the football game. And the tie and the clock and the throw and the catch and the end zone and -

"Did we win?" he asked groggily closing his eyes in anticipation and fear of why he was laying in a hospital bed and not in the training room for a small injury. Or with his team, where he belonged…

Jethro let out as small a laugh as he could tolerate, of course that was the first thing Tony would ask. 

"Yeah, they did… " His eyes were downcast. 

Tony's eyes were still closed as he smiled groggily from the meds. "We're going to the Rose Bowl". 

Jethro looked at Jenny who frowned at that, what Tony was about to hear would break his heart. 

"Tony, do you remember what happened?" Jethro asked 

"Yeah, I was at the game, caught the ball… we were tied.. Ran towards the end zone but I …didn't make it." Tony started putting the pieces together. He could feel something wrapping tight pressure all down his left leg. He tried to move it but something was immobilizing it.. What the… 

He sat up, ignoring the nausea from moving so suddenly and his eyes caught the puffy and elevated spot on the bed where his left leg should be … something was.. No- they were going to the rose bowl … finally. He was going to play in it .. Then he was going to play all basketball season on it and - 

"Dad," He swallowed and laid back down. He swallowed hard again and fought the rising panic as he stared at the ceiling. "Dad, why is that on my leg?" 

"Tony, listen to me-" Jethro could se e the distress 

"Don't tell me something bad, please." Tony felt Abby squeeze his hand in support. 

"Tony, when you fell you hurt your knee.." Jethro put a hand on his shoulder and searched his sons face as he gave the news, but Tony refused to remove his eyes from the ceiling tiles. 

He saw Tony swallow a lump, and his eyes closed. "Dad.. don't. It's fine, okay. I'm fine.. I don't want to to hear it. Please… I don't want to hear it." Tony begged his eyes still closed as if he was going to try and go to sleep, and wake up in a bit and it was all just a nightmare. 

"Tony..you tore a few ligaments… your-"

"No.. No! Its fine, my knee is fine…" Tony let go of the hands holding his and he put them on his aching head, and rubbed his eyes to scare away the tears that were threatening to form. 

Jenny started crying at her sons heartbreak, and she knew what her son needed. She made eye contact with Tim and Abby and the three of them left to go join Kate, Kelly and Cale in the cafeteria to tell them that Tony had awoken again.. And this time was lucid. And wasn't taking the news well, as expected. 

Jethro pulled his chair a little closer to the bed and took a seat. His own heart was broken, not for some dream of his that he would have a son that played professional football and finished the season at the Rose Bowl winning, or led the basketball team to a Final Four … but because that was what Tony had wanted. 

It was all he had ever wanted. 

He had been through enough, more than almost anyone his age. He didn't deserve this, he deserved to play the sports that he loved, and that he was the best at. He deserved to be happy damn it. 

He let Tony have his thoughts for a moment, when Tony wanted to talk, he would be ready. 

He watched Tony rub his eyes and his mouth, and stare into the ceiling. 

Jethro took his hand and let it run through Tony's hair. 

"I'm all done, huh?" Tony said sadly. 

"Yeah, Tony… tore a few ligaments and the knee cap is broken." Jethro broke the news sadly. 

"Figures…" Tony exhaled. 

"You hit your head on the way down too.. Gave yourself a nice concussion. Again.." Jethro added. 

"Surprising," Tony said sarcastically. "Can I have a drink.." Tony was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion as it finally hit him.. He would never lace up his football cleats again … which was something he had planned on doing everyday until he was in his thirties. He would never stand on the court as jump ball went up, ready to play for hours. He would never go to the locker room with his team, and hear the coach's rally speech. He would never hear the crowd cheering his name again, or see his face on the jumbotron. 

See the pride in his dad in his mom, in his sisters and brother, in his friends. 

That was his life .. It was who he was.. And now it was over. 

Jethro looked at Tony who was still avoiding his eye contact strongly, and he saw a tear slip down from the corner of his eye. 

Jethro took a rough and calloused thumb and wiped the tear away gently. 

"We'll get through this Tony…."

Tony swallowed hard, and nodded his head; eyes closed gently as he let the emotions of having his dreams ripped from his clutched over take him… and he let more tears flow from his closed eyes as he let the exhaustion and medications take him back to the darkness. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cale, you ready for some sun!" Jenny said happily as she waddled out of the front door, her large suitcases in tow. She was bundled in her parka and ear muffs as she braved the winter cold on her journey out to the car. 

"Of course Jen! Cant wait!" He closed the door from his SUV and went to help Jenny wrestle her bags into the trunk of her car. 

"Kate and everybody else is inside…that's the last of the bags I think. Time to get a move on I suppose!" They headed back towards the front door. 

"Alrighty. Hey, so how'd Tony's surgery go?" Cale asked before they got inside. "Kate said it was all good but, you know, how's Tony doing?" He was referring to handling the death of his sports career. 

"He's … " Jenny paused at the door and huffed out stressfully. "I'm worried about him. That's part of the reason we are taking this cruise, get his mind on something else, hopefully get him happy again." 

"Yeah, yeah. I understand.. We'll get him cheered up, no worries… the Bahamas can make anybody happy!" He smile and opened up the front door. 

"Hey Cale," Tim said from his spot on the stairs where he was still lacing up his winter boots. 

"Hey Tim, how's it goin? Ready for a vacation?" Cale knew Tim was always burying himself in schoolwork and books, his elevated IQ and thirst for knowledge always choosing studying over fun. 

"Cant wait… we haven't taken a family vacation since I was just a kid. This will be great!" Tim said with a smile. 

Cale was nearly tackled by a surprise hug from Kate, and he greeted her with a smile and a kiss, "Well hello there." 

"Ready for the Bahamas!" Kate said happily. 

"Yeah, wanna get a move on? I will get your bags loaded up in the car," Cale grabbed her suitcases and headed out to the car. 

"Hey Kate," Jethro rounded the corner. "It okay with you and Cale if Tony and Kelly ride with you in Cale's car? The Charger isn't big enough and id rather not have Kelly drive Tony's mustang and-" 

"Yeah, yeah that's no problem." 

Just then Kelly appeared atop the stairs hauling an oversized OSU gym bag and a large suitcase with a smile on her face, as always. Tony was just a few steps behind her, making some joke about her being his pack mule, his crutches being pushed to the side as he hobbled down the stairs behind her. 

"Hey Tony, got everything?" Jethro asked. 

"Yeah you almost packed more than Kate!" Tim said with a smile. 

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically. "Yeah mom, I got everything," 

Tony wasn't exactly thrilled about the trip. He hadn't really ever spent Christmas away from home. None of them really had, and now they were going on a cruise to the Bahamas from Xmas. He wasn't mad about it, and he was grateful his parents were willing to pay for Kelly to come with them and had even offered. 

He just didn't see the point. He had just had knee surgery a week and a half ago to prepare his ACL and MCL, and his patella was still healing slowly, so he couldn't exactly do a lot of hassle free things while on a moving boat. But his parents had thought of it as a way to heal his leg, and his mind, in the sun. 

Tony was willing to bet they did this for him, as a way to pep him up or something, and he was grateful for that. He just wasn't happy, but for his parents and his family and his girlfriend, he would try. 

Jethro met Kelly halfway up the stairs and helped to lighten her load. "You two are riding with Cale and Kate to the airport, okay? We will meet ya there, we are picking up Ducky on the way.." "Yeah, sounds good." Kelly smiled at his family as they smiled back. 

"Okay," Cale entered. "All aboard for the Royal Caribbean.." he brushed the snow off of him as he grabbed Tony's bags from Jethro and shook his hand in greeting in the process. 

And with that they were off. 

"Poor Tim, who knew he was so seasick." Jenny said as she closed to door to their stateroom where Tim decided to stay for a few hours and consequently empty his stomach contents as a result of the barely perceptible sway of the oversized and elegant cruise ship. 

"Yeah, did you give him some Dramamine?" Ducky suggested from the end of the Gibbs family huddle in the corridor of their section of the ship. "And lots of water, wouldn't want Timothy getting dehydrated"

"Plenty of it," Jenny frowned. 

"He'll be alright," Jethro said as he gathered his wife under his arm. "Let's head aft and catch some lunch poolside." 

"Ay yi Captain!" Abby said as she led the way. 

"Man the sun feels good!" Kate said as she got comfortable at the table where the oversized family would sit. 

"Sure does!" Cale agreed. 

Eyes fell on Tony as he all but mope-fully fell into his chair at the table. Tony stole another glance at the kids playing basketball at the court just across the ship's hull. They all saw his sorrowful stare, but didn't dare bring it up. 

"So Kelly my dear, I hear you are entering a career in nursing?" Ducky, the family's designated talker decided to start the lunch conversation taking the awkwardness out of the occasion.

"Yes, I am. I love it so far!" Her blonde braids and blue eyes shone brightly as she talked. 

"Why that is quite admirable, that career is one I hold with the utmost respect," Ducky said, and Kelly nodded with a glint in her eye. "And also will come in quite handy while hanging around our young Anthony." 

The table laughed, and Tony blushed bashfully, a smile playing at his lips. 

"Anthony has a way of finding some sort of trouble no matter where he goes," Ducky added. "it is why the family keeps me so close I presume." The table laughed again and Jethro clapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" A waitress came up to the table and asked. 

"I will have a margarita," Jenny said happily. 

"Ohohooo" Tony played. "Staring things off seriously, I like where your heads at mom." 

"I will take a Rum and Coke." Jethro liked where her head was at too. He could go there. "And a beer as well. Whatever's on tap." He smiled as Kate and Tony rumbled in amusement. 

"I will take the same," Ducky smiled. 

"I will have… a red bull please!" Abby said, and that was as good as alcohol to her. 

"I will take a long island iced tea" Cale said with a grin as the table 'ooh'd' and 'aaah'd' 

"I will have a strawberry daiquiri, and so will she" Kate ordered for Kelly, receiving an excited smile. 

"And for you?" The waitress asked Tony. 

He smiled a looked at the expectant crowd … "A long Island as well.." He smiled. 

A few drinks later and the table was full swing. 

"No no no, that's not how it happened," Jethro defended as Ducky told a story about him in middle school almost starting the school on fire. 

"And you wonder where Tony got it.." Jenny said as she laughed. 

"Kelly, did Tony ever tell you about the time he climbed so high in a tree and got his foot stuck on a branch we had to call the fire department?" Kate teased Tony, who looked bemusedly at his sister. 

"No, he hasn't mentioned that one," she smiled at him. "Sound about right" the table laughed. 

"Yeah, or the time we were racing our bikes around the block and he disappeared off the face of the earth?" Kate said. 

"No," Kelly giggled and looked to Tony for verification. 

"Oh yeah, turns out he fell through a man hole in the street that was under construction. He was totally fine, even made friends with the guys down there with him." Kate finished. 

"Jesus, Ducky was right, you sure know how to find trouble.." Kelly leaned playfully into his shoulder. Tony just smiled and ran a hair through his spiky hair. "I mean I remember prom when you got in a fight and bumped your head." She rubbed the back of his head playfully earning a smile from Tony. 

"Ah yes, I remember that one," Ducky confirmed from across the table. 

"We all do," Jethro said, sounding kind of forlorn, probably because he was remembering the assault on Kate. 

"Yeah," Kelly said as she looked at Tony again. "And the car accident off of Leonard" 

"Yeah with the drunk driver," Jenny said in affirmation as she nodded her head in remembrance. 

"Mhmmm," the table reminisced silently. 

"What about the time we went camping and Tony almost drowned in the river," Abby spoke up as she took another sip of her red bull. 

"Damn Tony," Cale laughed in disbelief. "Have you counted how many of your nine lives you have left?" 

"Well if there's nine he woulda been out a longgg time ago," Jethro said jokingly. 

"Yeah, I mean I don't think hardly anyone, but you and Kate, can say they've been kidnapped, and lived to tell the tale." Kelly spoke up. 

"Kidnapped?" Cale nearly spit his drink out. He coughed for a second. "What?" 

Kate dropped her head sadly. 

Again, kind of awkward. Ducky's cue: "Ahh yes, Caitlyn didn't tell you? Why it was just a few years ago… Rather dark times I'm afraid. We thought we had lost Anthony…" 

"What uh.. What happened?" Cale put his arm around Kate as he noticed the discomfort. But his curiosity piqued him to know more. 

"Russian guys with a chip on their shoulder, mad at Jenny and I over a case, criminals nonetheless," Jethro said matter of factly. 

"It was just a few years ago," Kate said solemnly, the memories of watching Tony get struck again and again flooded her mind. 

"Wow… well I'd say you've got someone looking out for you somewhere Tony," Cale said in exasperation. "A lucky kid, that's for sure.." 

"A tough one at that.." Ducky added as a fact. 

"Yes, resilient," Jenny added 

"Tough as nails," Jethro piped up, locking eyes with Tony whose cheeks flowered a shade of pink. 

"And we are all soooo very glad that you are!" Kelly said sweetly, trying to brighten the mood a bit yet convey the love they all felt for Tony. She placed a gentle peck on his cheek, and he smiled at his family. 

"Yeah well I will drink to that.. My track record of crappy luck that ive somehow managed to survive," His grin was crooked and he raised his glass along with the rest of his family. 

"Aw, we love you Tonyyy," Kate said with a genuine smile as she clanged her glass on his. " And you need to be more careful, or you will surely give Dad a heart attack soon." True Kate fashion, adding a little stinger on the end. 

They laughed, clinked glasses, and hoped that from now on out their luck would get better. 

"To Tony!" Abby cheered and the bottoms were in the air. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, getting drunk while on crutches isn't the best of ideas," Tony said with a giggle. But man did being drunk feel good. He hasn't been drunk in forever. He took his sports too seriously, even as a senior in college, he had gave up drinking to better his sports performance. So much for that .. 

"Hahah oh but its so cute watching you stumble around with those crutches!" Kelly giggled as she swatted him on the butt as they hobbled down the corridor. Kate and Cale just behind them. All of them pretty sauced up. 

"You look like a .. baby giraffe," Kate giggled as she clumsily ran into Cale and they stumbled into the wall. 

"Well, personally I liked … the dancing," Cale laughed. 

"Oh that was soo adorable," Kelly sounded truthful. 

"Haha whatever you guys," Tony smiled lazily and hobbled along. "When you get too drunk to walk you are going to wish you had these crutches to help hold you up see…" 

"Hey! You guys mind?" Some gross guy emerged from the door just in front of Tony no shirt on and weird boxers, a beer gut and hair covering it. "Some people are trying to sleep here!" 

"Yeah man, sorry.." Tony nodded his apologies. The man began to walk back into his room until he heard Kate and Kelly giggling. 

"Will you be quiet?" The guy aimed it at the girls. 

"Will you put a shirt on?" Kelly murmured to Kate, eliciting a laugh from Kate as she tried to stifle it. Cale and Tony smiling along with it. 

"I heard that you little bi-" 

"Hey! Listen," Tony was resting on his crutches and didn't want any trouble. "We are almost to our room, we'll be quiet shes sorry im sorry we are all very sorry." Tony rambled. 

The guy stood up defiantly to Tony. "Keep your girls in line next time Playboy.." the gross guy said as stared. 

"Ya.. Okay.." This guy was crazy. Tony made a move to walk around him but his crutch got in the way of this guys foot, and before he knew it the crutch slipped back and he was forced to put wayy too much weight on his left knee, and he grunted in pain as it twisted. Damn that hurt. 

"Ahhh." He let a cry escape his lips, and Kelly moved to catch him as best he could, and he got the crutch back underneath him as he breathed through the pain. 

"You bastard" Kate yelled. "he's hurt" 

Cale stepped forward immediately. "Okay dude, you need to move." His face was serious. 

"Yeah well if your bitch would stop with the insults there wouldn't be any probl-" 

Before he could finish it, Cale shut his mouth with a solid hit to the jaw, and shove back in his room. 

"Ohh.. Hoho! Cale!" Kate was astounded, she had never seen Cale lay a finger on a fly. 

"Well Jesus, he was an ass," Cale put his arm around her. "And he hurt my bro." He smiled as he fake punched Tony in the cheek. 

"Haha that's what's up.." Tony laughed as he felt his knee throb in pain and tried to ignore it. 

"Let's get to bedded," Kelly said as the door to the gross guys room slammed shut. "Agreeed," Kate said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you didn't want go with Cale and Dad to the casino?" Kate sat in the lounge chair in the sun beside her little brother. 

"Nah," Tony said plainly as he stared at the kids in the pool blankly, more like nothing in particular. 

"Well here have Cale's beer then," Kate handed it over with a frown, to which he gratefully accepted. "Why not? They were going to do sports betting mainly? You know more about that than both of them combined _and _you would do anything for money, what gives?" 

" I don't know," Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Well where's Kelly?" She realized her absence. 

"Uhh her and mom went to do some shopping," Tony said plainly his eyes squinting into the sun. 

"Oh, man this ship has like literally everything," Kate realized Tony's down mood again today. Something had to have thrown him off, he was doing so good up until now. 

"Ya." 

"Tony, what's up?" Kate looked over at him sensitively. 

"Nothing Kate, don't wanna talk about it," Tony replied flatly. 

"Well too bad, you cant just keep everything inside Tony, talk to me about it," Kate said truthfully. 

"Its fine, Kate. Swear," Tony closed his eyes and pretended to want to go to sleep. 

"Tony, we all know that's not true. Your hurt, and we all know the consequences of that and we want to help you," Kate put a hand on Tony's thigh assuring-ly. "What's goin on in your head?" 

"Katie, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." 

"Tony," Kate pleaded. She remembered a few years ago when Tony was hit by the drunk driver, two weeks from track state finals. He was devastated, and this was like .. So much worse. 

"Katie…" His defense mechanism of 'smart-ass' was fully in place. 

"Tony, come on. You cant go on like this forever. Moping around one day, happy the next, moping the next. Its .. Creepy and not like you, and you should be happy." 

"Happy? Happy about what Kate?" That got him going. 

"That you are here on this awesome cruise with a family that loves you, and a great girlfriend that you have _somehow _managed to land." She added the joke for familiarity, it usually helped Tony relax. "And to be healthy, and alive and-" 

"Kate, I _am_ happy for all that," Tony put his hands over his face in distress before removing them. "But deep down I don't think you know-" he stopped. 

"What?" Kate had almost cracked open the chink in Tony's armor. 

"I just… Its just.. I have never wanted anything else in my life more. It was in my heart and my mind and my soul everyday to work hard, harder than everyone else, and that I would make it. And I did.. Almost. I could taste it, I could smell the trophy from the Rose Bowl. I could smell the Final Four for basketball, I could _feel _an NFL jersey with my name, _our, _name on the back. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel that I had worked _so_ hard for .. And then poof. I wake up in a hospital bed and its over." 

Kate tried hard not tear up at her usually guarded little brothers admission of pain, of heartbreak. "We are all so proud of how hard you worked Tony, we know it, hell most of the country knows it. Your great Tony, and-" 

"Were. Past tense, Kate." 

"Tony, sports aren't everything-" 

"They are everything to me, Kate. There was never a second option. Ever. Do you remember when I was little and Dad took me to a Redskins game when I was like five or 6?" 

"Mhmm," 

"Ever since that moment I have spent every weekend playing catch with Dad, or when he was busy with the neighbors. And yeah it was for fun, and I loved it, but it was also cause I see myself on that field. I have never wanted anything else, and I almost made it. 20 some years into a goal, and then bam some guy ends it all. Just sucks…" Tony sniffled hard and let the forming tears absorb back into his eyes. 

"Oh Tony, Im so sorry this happened to you," Kate sniffled too. "You deserved it. More than anyone." 

Tony scoffed. "I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" 

"Finish school and-" 

"Kate, I'm a frickin Phys Ed major," Tony retorted. "I don't want to do that crap. I only did it so I could focus on football and on basketball. Look where that got me.. Im so screwed now. My whole life its just .. Pointless." 

"Tony, don't say that.. Ever!" Kate angered slightly. "Do you know how many people love you? Know how great of a guy you are? Would die to have your talent? Or your humor?" 

"Doesn't matter. I just cant stand the feeling of how wrong it feels that I will never, ever again lace up my football cleats. Or jump up and catch a ball. Or be in a huddle, or do any of the things I had planned to do for the rest of my life. The things I love most. The things that are my _life …._" Tony wiped the one tear shamefully before resting his head back against the pool chaise. 

Kate couldn't combat with that. She wiped a tear and rubbed his hand comfortingly. Pausing is sadness, gathering her own thoughts … it was even sadder than she thought. His spirit was crushed. Even when he had appeared happy the last few days, it was only the surface. Deep down Tony was ..depressed. 

"Tony, we'll get through this," Kate was positive of it. "You will be okay. Ya hear me? Your going to be okay." 

Tony just sat there, he hated making his sister so sad, and his family. It was why he had been painting on the smiles and the laughs and retorting the jokes when he could. It did feel good to talk about it … 

"Thanks, Kate." Tony finally looked over at her. His own watery and saddened green ones meeting hers. 

"I love you, Tony." She allowed a warm smile to hopefully spread unto him. 

"Love you too, Katie-bear." He smiled, receiving a playful punch in the arm at the annoying nickname he historically used to agitate her.

"Let's drink.." Kate said flatly as she lifted her daiquiri to his beer. They learned their emotional numbing skills from none other than their Dad. 

"A fine idea sister.." Tony said playfully before taking a refreshing sip. 

"The boat is making a stop today at Nassau," Jenny read to the table at breakfast. "And since we haven't been able to see much of Tim, we are going to go to land and let him pick some fun stuff for us to do okay?" 

The fam nodded their agreement, Tim hadn't even been able to do anything on the cruise so far. Except get very acquainted with sleeping pills, Dramamine and the toilet bowls.

"Anthony how is the knee doing?" Ducky asked as Tony was taking a long gulp of orange juice. 

"Same ole, Ducky…" Tony said as he took a bite of his toast. That was a lie.. But one Tony often thought of as a white lie. It was pretty stiff today, and tender as ever. That little slip last night surely wasn't the best thing for his recovery. Oh well.. Stuff happens. 

"Aha, well soon I would like to take a peak at what it looks like under that immobilizer if you don't mind," Ducky asked. 

"If you say so Doc," Tony smiled at his caring Uncle. 

"Okay, Tim so what do you want to do? You've looked at all those brochures I gave you right?" Jenny asked. 

"Yeah, uhh," Tim was trying to find activities that wouldn't be too limiting for Tony to do either. "Let's go to the beach if that's okay? Haven't really gotten to see much of the ocean while we've been gone, just the inside of the room." He said sadly, mad at his stupid stomach for never letting him do things that most others could. 

"Sure, Tim," Jethro held Tim by the shoulders as they made their way off the ship. 

XXX

"Come on Tony, don't you wanna come swim with us? We are going to go snorkeling!" Kelly dropped into the sand in front of Tony her face sad that he didn't wanna join. 

Tony looked at Kelly in her strapless bikini and tanning skin and brightening blond hair. Her blue eyes pouting and her lip pouring over. "Pleaseee." Tony reached up and pinched her cheek affectionately. 

"Nah.. I think swimming might agitate the ole bum knee," he smiled. He was in his trunks, his well toned body getting tanner by the second, and his knee taking a break from the immobilizer and for the first time they could all see the surgical scars and the swelling. 

"Oh.. Well I will just sit here with you.. Keep ya company!" Kelly said happily. 

They had found a pretty remote spot on the beach. The closest people a good hundred yards or so away. And the family was getting ready to go snorkeling. Ducky had said it may be therapeutic for Tony do go in the water, and just sit or something. Tony didn't really think that sounded too fun. 

However, he didn't want to spoil Kelly's trip, and he saw his family waving them over to join them snorkeling. 

"Ahhh, let's go.." He said defeated. "I can come in the water a little at least." 

"Yayy!" 

Jethro and Jenny had swam towards a cove a bit further down the coast. Ducky, Tim and Abby had found interest in a coral reef a few yards closer to shore, and Tony and Kelly were swimming and flirting gently from their noodles, compliments of Ducky, abut 20 yards from shore. They were looking down at some fish with their masks occasionally, but were mainly interested in each other. 

Cale and Kate decided to explore a reef a bit deeper out, but Tony didn't want to swim that far, the kicking agitating his knee. 

Kate came swimming back towards Tony and Kelly, who were sharing a noodle, Kelly sitting comfortably on his lap as they talked. 

"Hey.." Kate said as she got closer "I cut my arm on some coral, look at that," Kate held up her forearm and a small scrape was visible. 

"Oh gross," Tony said. "Get outta here Kate, havent you seen Jaws? The sharks are going to smell you a mile away…. We are all goners!" Tony said with fake drama. 

"You and your movies," Kate said as she rolled her eyes. "Well the water is stinging it.. Im going to go in. Cale is like freakishly interesting in the reef haha hes going to stay out there.. I don't know how much longer, im getting exhausted we will see how long he lasts before he starts floating.." 

"Okay, I think we will be in soon too," Kelly said with a smile. A few

A few minutes later, just as Tony and Kelly decided it was time to head in after Tony lost his mask to the bottom of the ocean, and the saltwater started to dry out their skin they heard Cale give a call of help. 

Their heads snapped to see him struggling to stay afloat, and being pulled rapidly fast out to the ocean. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Kelly asked scared. 

"I think hes caught in a rip tide!" Tony said as he immediately began to leave the noodle and swim out to where Cale was trying to swim. He felt Kelly swimming behind him, all things forgotten, and he felt his knee protest with every kick he made, but as he saw the distance between him and Cale increase as the tide pulled Cale even further out to the sea Tony disregarded all the talk in his head that said to favor his knee and he dove his head into the water and began swimming to the side of the rip current as fast as he could. 

Kelly didn't know when Tony had learned to swim like that, but all she knew was she was being left in the dust despite her greatest efforts to keep up. Tony was doing a pretty impressive Michael Phelps impression right about now, and she decided to keep her eyes on Cale. Tony seemed to be gaining a lot of ground on Cale. She suddenly could hear Kate and Jethro and Jenny all yelling for Cale to swim parallel to shore and were working their way out to them as fast they could. 

Cale was kicking around and following a pretty looking fish when he suddenly felt like his body was in the rapids of a river and he couldn't stop himself from being forcefully pulled out to the ocean. All he could do, with everything he had, was barely keep his head above water and yell for help. 

Then after a particularly scary long minute of being swirled under the water, he debated which way was up before he felt the godsend feeling of arms wrapping around him, and hauling him up, he tried his best to help, but he was very exhausted after this battle with the ocean, and knew he wasn't helping much. 

Once they surfaced he looked over his shoulder to see an out of breath of none other than Tony with a look of determination. 

He'd never really thought you could look up to someone who was younger than you, like as a role model, but as he felt his life being saved by a kid who had already been through hell and back, he knew it was just fine to admire someone younger than you. Especially when they are your savior. 

"Cale, we …gotta swim parallel.." Tony tried to explain what he was doing, and to his avail he could feel Cale attempting to kick and move his arms in the same direction Tony was. Anything would help, his knee was really, really starting to bug him, and he was starting to not be able to use it as it was stiffening up a great deal. 

To top things off, on is dive for the deep six-ing Cale, Tony must have scraped his leg on some coral or something because he had felt a strong sting or a scrape on his calf. 

Tony could see Kelly with her noodle and Jethro quickly catching up to him, but he could still feel the rip tide pull them a slightly further away as he still fought the current and tried to swim out of it. 

Finally he could feel the waters surrounding him calm, and he swam a bit further before deciding they were in the safe zone and that it was safe to stay still and get his breath back hopefully. He looked back towards shore and saw Kelly and his Dad approach. 

"You okay Cale?" Jethro asked hopeful. 

"Yeah I am, thanks to Tony. Jesus.. All the sudden I was … that was crazy.." Cale was still trying to catch his breath. Tony was huffing heavily beside him too. 

"Here," Kelly wrapped Cale's arms over the noodle. "Tony you okay?"

"Let's head in to shore, glad you boys are alright," Jethro said as he treaded water and they began their slow journey back to the shore where everyone else was anxiously waiting. 

"Tony, you doing alright?" Jethro could see the strong grimace on Tony's face as they swam. 

Tony chose not to answer. His knee was on fire and the rest of his leg was burning badly along with it. 

The eye contact he made with his Dad said enough, that he was hurting. 

Cale turned around and suddenly remembered about Tony's knee and how bad that it must be hurting. 

"Oh shit Tony your knee! Im sorry man, here.. Take this so you don't have to kick anymore." he handed over the noodle. 

Tony nodded his appreciation, but decided to stay silent. He was pretty nervous for when they got to sure, if it hurt this bad in the water, he was positive he wasn't gonna be able to walk on it. And he had hobbled from the towels crutch-less. This was gonna be so embarrassing. 

They reached the rest of the family who was relieved to see them all still breathing and alive. 

"Cale are you okay?" Kate gave him a quick hug and kiss they still walked through the water back to shore. 

"You alright Cale?" Jenny asked, Ducky hovering behind her looking for any trouble.. 

"Yeah, yeah Im fine. Thanks to Tony," He looked ashamedly over to Tony who was making his way out of the water his jaw set firmly and his eyes showing nothing but pain. 

Jethro recognized this immediately and guided Tony's arm around his shoulders before he was fully out of the water and together they hobbled onto the shore. 

"You okay Tony?" Abby saw the look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, just my stupid knee. A little sore," Tony always wanted to reassure his little sister who often worried a little too much over him. Though most times she had a rather viable reason. 

"Let's get you to the towels and the chairs and we'll let ya rest." Jethro said and they hobbled painfully through the sand to their 'camp'. 

"Ahh that's nice," Tony said as he laid down on his towel. 

"Hey, Tony your bleeding!" Kelly was surprised by the red streaks marking the lower half of his left calf. 

"Yeah, scraped it on something," Tony wiped the tender leg off gently. "No biggie." 

Tony and Kelly and Kate and Cale decided to take it easy on the beach the rest of the day as the rest of them did some infamous tourist things before the sun began to set and it was time to head back to the ship. 

They had fallen asleep, but Jenny awoke them with a gentle call. "Sleepyheads, time to go!" 

Kelly woke up with a smile and a stretch from beneath Tony's arm. Kate and Cale sat up and did the same, a large yawn escaping their mouths. 

Tony still slept soundly. Kelly tapped him in the abs playfully. Still he slept. Tony was always a sound sleeper, but usually not during a ten minute nap, or to his mothers voice. 

"Tonyyyy, time to wake upp!" Kelly said cheerfully and she smacked his cheek lightly. He started to stir and moan. "Jesus Tony, wake up." She shook his shoulder. 

"What?" He said grumpily and turned his head to the side.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Kate nudged him in the shoulder. 

"uhhhhh," And Tony sat up, lookin sleepier than ever. "Man I am tired…" 

"We noticed," Jethro said as he folded the towels and grabbed their things. "let's get a move on people." 

Tony strapped his immobilizer back on, and as he did so he noticed the bloody marks where he must have ran into the coral or whatever that was and decided to ignore it for now. He joined the group and then the family made their way back to the ship. 

Once they made it back to the room, and they felt the ship take off from port. Tony changed out of his trunk and into some gym shorts and a tee shirt and a baseball cap. 

Cale came out of the bathroom, as they shared a room. "Hey Tony, sorry about what happened snorkeling today. I shoulda been more careful, but thanks for helping me out.. Im sorry you had to do that and I hope your knee is alright.." Cale walked over and bumped knuckles with Tony. 

"Its all good, don't worry about it," Tony smiled "I know you would do the same for me" Tony could see his calf where he had scraped it on something in the water looking angry and red and swollen. There were two or three main holes in his calf that were colored funny, but because of the nature of his knee he couldn't get a good look at it or bend his leg. He strapped the immobilizer on and decided not to mess with it, touching it usually made those kind of things worse… like the chicken pox he had when he was little.

There was a knock at their door. "It's Dad, we are gonna head up to dinner now, you boys coming?" 

They followed them out and Tony was met by his dad who grabbed his neck and pulled him forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Good work today, Kid." 

Tony smiled ruefully but didn't want to answer. Jethro was proud of Tony. He very well may have saved Cale's life today. 

"Hows the leg holding up?" Jethro eyed the immobilizer and brace cautiously. 

"Holding up.." Tony said as the group made their way down the hallway. As Tony began to hobble further down the hallway his vision began to swim. He blinked and swallowed hard as his throat was becoming conspicuously dry. Suddenly it felt as if the whole ship was rocking, as the skinny hallway before him began to turn. 

His body was hit with a wave ok weakness and before he knew it, he had misplaced his crutch and fell forward suddenly. His vision was black, and he felt that he had taken someone with him on his way down, and they were partially trapped beneath him, but he wasn't able to move. 

The black spots in his vision began to grow, and the voices talking to him were distant, very distant. He felt like there was an elephant on his chest as he felt his body being turned over. When had it gotten so hard to breathe? 

Jethro had been following his hobbling son, when he noticed the pace begin to slow and before he knew it his crutches went out from beneath him, and the next thing he knew Tony went down in a heap landing ungracefully atop the much smaller framed Kelly. 

Kelly turned around from her place on the ground, stunned in a moment as she tried to figure out what had happened. "What the.. Tony?" She noticed his blank stare into the wall. 

"Tony? You okay?" Jethro asked, and the others who had heard the collapse turned and looked on worryingly. "Hey, Tony!" Jethro turned Tony on his side as Kelly moved out quickly from beneath him. 

Tony was staring up at the ceiling, and his chest was taking big, deep heaves. A wheezing sound coming quickly from his throat. 

"Duck!" Jethro looked up to see Ducky already kneeling at his nephew's side. 

"Anthony! Can you hear me?" Ducky got in his face, and Tony nodded slowly but began to struggle even further to draw air into his lungs. "Sit him up!" Ducky recognized the distress, and Jethro immediately hoisted Tony into a limp up right position. 

"Whats going on Duck?" Jenny dropped to her knees. 

"I am not sure exactly, he is having difficulty breathing and-" Just then Tony struggled out of the hold his Dad had on him and he turned his head and vomited pitifully onto the floor. 

"Okay, someone go and get help! Tell the nearest employee to send the medical team this way!" Ducky ordered someone as he turned Tony back to face him after the puking was done. 

"On it," Cale ran off in the direction they had been headed. 

"Talk to me Tony, you okay?" Jethro wiped with his hand Tony's mouth. 

Tony was focusing so hard to breathe he didn't want to answer, but he forced out, "Leg.."

He closed his eyes and continued the fight against more nausea and lightheadedness and the fact he could barely breathe. 

Jethro looked down at Tony's leg, and nothing seemed misaligned or of immediate concern, confused he looked to his brother for answers. 

"Oh my god, his leg…he was bleeding after he got out of the water!" Kelly put two and two together. 

Tony heard Kelly get to what he was thinking, he knew he kept her around for a reason. 

"His bad leg," Kelly said as they inspected the un-braced leg. "Like on his calf" 

Tony felt them undo the Velcro on his brace but his vision had been fully assaulted with black dots and his body felt heavier. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he felt himself collapse into his dad's arms before his hold on consciousness escaped him. 

"Anthony!" Ducky saw Tony's eyes drooping, and just as they closed he reached up and tried pinching Tony's chest hard in an attempt to keep him awake. 

"He's out," Jenny said frantically as she grabbed Tony's limp hand and willed it to move, and rubbed and slapped it. 

"Med team is on their way!" Cale voiced his return. 

Ducky put his fingers on Tony's wrist, and felt his pulse. It was weak and it was ever so slow. 

"His pulse is very slow, bradycardia zone.." He then lifted Tony's leg ever so gently, cautious of the bum knee. He could see four dark spots spread out on Tony's calf and the entire lower leg was swollen painfully looking and read. 

"Dear me, why wouldn't Anthony mention this," Ducky carefully set it back in the open brace. "That is no scrape! He had been stung by something! A scorpion fish most likely, looks like he was stung twice!" 

"Is that .. Deadly?" Abby piped up from behind the crowd that had gathered that was their family. 

"No, not commonly," Ducky answered somewhat reassuringly as he stuck an ear to Tony's barreling chest. "Depends on the amount of venom injected and on the victim of course. It seems to have slowed Tony's breathing and likely blood pressure." 

"Where's the damn medical team!" Jethro was growing anxious. Just on time, maybe a little late, but on cue more-the-less, the medical team arrived with a stretcher and the next thing they knew they were in the sick bay's waiting area. 

"Im sorry, this is my fault," Cale said as he ran a stressed hand over his face. 

"Cale, don't be ridiculous," Jenny looked up. "This is no way close to your fault." 

"Tony is such an idiot! Im such an idiot!" Kelly spoke up from her pacing. "I saw that he was bleeding when we got out of the water, but he didn't say it hurt or anything and he said it was a scratch and-" 

"Hey its no one's fault. Tony is responsible for his own health, he is an adult and he shoulda got that checked out," Jethro spoke up. It didn't come from the heart though. He knew Tony probably had no idea what it was, and was already so sick of his knee injury he didn't want more pity by bringing up something that could've been nothing … thing is, this was far from nothing. 

"Okay," The doctor came out from the cubicle. "We have him on antibiotics and something for the nausea. There is no anti-venom, as we don't have a for sure idea what he was bitten or stung by, but we have him on oxygen for right now and we are hoping things don't get worse as we head out to sea.. "

The family nodded.

"Or we can take drastic steps to get him on land and better care, but for right now we will keep him in here nad hope for the best. He's awake right now, he has vomited once and it dry heaving occasionally his fever is raising somewhat dramatically since the hallway episode, but we are hoping to keep it under control. If you don't have any questions, you can go in and sit with him." 

Nothing really to ask, and they were all eager to see Tony awake. 

They all piled into the large sick bay, and cautiously gathered around Tony who sat shirtless in the upright hospital bed in his gym shorts. His hair was a sticking to his forehead, and a thin sheen of sweat was glistening on his skin. EKG pads and wires were hooked to his chest, and an IV and pulse ox in his hand. A blood pressure cuff was on his bicep, and his leg was free of the immobilizer, but a white wrap was covering his shin and calf area. The scars on his knee were vividly visible, and the basin in his hands told them he was prepared to throw up if the occasion should arise. A bulky oxygen mask on his face. 

He looked like he was pretty sick… that is until one could see the amused smile beneath the oxygen mask and the twinkle in his sparkling greens. What the? 

"What are _you _smiling at?" Jethro couldn't help but smile at that contagious smile of his … no matter what the circumstances. 

"The Tony Curse lives on…" was the muffled response beneath the mask, and the answer eased the tension of the previously concerned family as they chuckled. Only Tony. 

"Yes it does, ya feeling alright?" Jenny put a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"I've had it worse," Tony said as he held his hand out and waited for Kelly to grab it. 

Kelly grabbed it with a bashful smile, and Tony pulled her in closer until she was curled under his arm, snuggling on his shoulder. Suddenly she balled a fist and slammed it not so gently into his good thigh. 

"Oww," Tony yelped before shooting a hurt glance towards his girlfriend. 

"Oh don't give me that look, you know what you did. You had us all scared to death, passing out in the hall like that and now your all better," she dramatized with her hands. "when you were too stubborn to get that checked out sooner." she really wasn't mad at him, but expressing her own distress for his neglect for his own health. 

"I didn't know!" Tony shrugged his shoulders defensively. 

"She's right Tony, quit being a bonehead!" Jethro rubbed a hand in Tony's messy hair, as usual. 

"Yeah, like I said before," Kate stood at the end of the bed under Cale's arm. "Dad is _going_ to have a coronary one of these times!" She said with fake seriousness. 

The family laughed at the joke, knowing how much it did cause Jethro distress when Tony was hurt or sick. 

Jethro just blushed and smiled. He knew he would never have a coronary, but he didddddd tend to get a bit tense when Tony was down for the count. 

They all sat for a few more hours until it was time to let Tony get some rest, and with that they left Tony and Kelly asleep in the bed and found their way back to their own comfortable beds for the night. 

XXXX

"Ahh.. This is the life!" Tony said as he laid on the lounge chair on the deck of the cruise ship by the outdoor pool. An umbrella drink in one hand, his designer shades on, his girlfriend at his side, his family having fun around him, and his injured knee heeling propped up on a pillow as the warm sun soothed his skin. 

Jethro sat in his chair beside Tony and heard his son happy, truly at ease, for the first genuine time since he saw him get tackled a few months ago on the football field. He felt his wife's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

He could see Kate and Cale giggling with their feet dangling in the water of the pool, and before them was Tim and Abby swimming around in the water, making friends easily with a few other vacationers. 

Ducky was rambling somewhere behind him to a lovely lady his age, who had a great ear for listening and a few good stories of her own. 

Jethro finally felt happy since that day too. His family was happy, they were healthy, and they were all around him. 

"For once, Tony's right." He smiled slyly. "This _is the life." _


	10. Chapter 10

Colors of the winddd

"Tony, it's your sister's first night home from college. Don't you want to go out to dinner with us?" Jenny asked with pleading eyes.

"Mom, I am going to be home for nearly a month. I will take this as an early Christmas present…" Kate smiled with sarcasm as she walked into the kitchen. "An extra meal away from Tony The Human Garbage Disposal!"

"Sounds good to me," Tim piped up jokingly.

"Ohh aren't you two funny," Tony said unenthusiastically as he put his winter coat on. "As I was saying Mom, before a certain foghorn took over," he looked pointedly at Kate, earning a snuff. "I don't have a choice. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson said I was the last on their list-"

"Go figure," Kate interjected with an amused smile. Tony shot her a look, his green eyes _almost _amused.

He continued talking anyways,"-last on their list and it was an emergency. Their daughter went into labor or something."

"Cara did? Oh wow, we will have to get her a card while we are out!" Jenny smiled and stood up.

"So they are letting you house sit for the night? A Friday night I might add… are you sure the emergency wasn't a debilitating illness suddenly onset?" Kate pushed her brother's head forward as she passed behind him.

"Tony's not coming out to dinner?" Abby asked sounding heartbroken as she made a pouty face at her handsome brother across the room.

"Yeah, is he sick, or dying?" Tim added back to the conversation with a smile, knowing that Tony wouldn't ever willingly skip out on a meal.

"He's housesitting," Jenny

"Are _they _sick or dying?" Jethro joked as he met with the congregation in the large kitchen.

"I live in a house full of comedians," Tony deadpanned. "I will miss you guys too!" He zipped his coat up.

Tony was a junior in high school and at 17 he had gotten into his fair share of trouble, but in the end his parents knew he was a trustworthy kid when things came down to it. Usually. They would be the first to admit that sometimes Tony needed a little direction.

"Hey its cold out there, you gonna drive or walk it?" Jethro asked, the Jeffersons only lived two blocks away or so.

"Drive," was the answer.

"Alright," Jethro grabbed a hat from the hall table, the hat he knew was his favorite and roughly jammed it on Tony's sporadic tufts of hair, earning a smirk from the squirming kid. He let his hands linger on son's shoulders. "Tony, don't mess this one up. Be smart.." Jethro locked eyes.

"You guys act like I ruin everything I touch, I swear…" He smiled and shook his head. "I can manage one night, I think."

"We'll miss you at dinner Toh-neee," Abby said caringly. She wanted, and knew that deep down everyone else had wanted – Tony included—to have the whole family present at the restaurant for the first time in a long time.

"Im so sure," Tony began to exit the kitchen and headed towards the front door. "See ya guys later," he threw his packed gym bag around his shoulder.

"Bye Tony, see you in the morning." Jenny said calmly with a smile, happy that her family was reunited at last. She missed this, the banter, the jokes, the laughs.

"Yep," Tony turned as he was headed out the door.

Something wasn't sitting right in Jethro's gut, and then he remembered he'd almost forgotten to say it. "Love ya, Tony."

"Love you too, Dad." He smirked and left the house with a slam of the front door, the Christmas bells Jenny had decorated the door with clanging loud with a lingering effect.

"Okay," he clapped his hands and turned back to the rest of his family. "Who's ready for some dinner?"

"Meeee".

Tony had gotten situated in the Jefferson's house fairly quickly, and made himself right at home. The only problem was their house, which seemed in good order and taste, had the most sour smell to it. The Jefferson's had been cooking a stew before they had left in a hurry apparently, and whatever old Mrs. J was cooking- in combination with something that reeked of bad eggs, trash, a scent of what may have been their lingering body odors, and the fact that their Golden Retriever Rocky had apparently been sickened with diarrhea and vomiting in the hour the house was left unattended—really had him thankful for the stuffy nose which he had been previously cursing all week.

A good half hour later, Tony had Rocky's "accidents" all covered in baking soda. He had his feet up on the coffee table as he finished his six piece of Sausage Extra Cheese delivery pizza, his eyes locked on the TV that was playing the first of what was certainly to become many James Bond movies from Mr. Jefferson's fine movie collection, and he was texting his girl Lacey who he's been going out with since this summer when he and Kelly called it quits.

In the middle of a text, the phone in his hand buzzed he saw it was his Dad calling, "Hello?"

"Hey, we are just getting to the table at Polizzi's," One of Tony's favorite Italian restaurants Jethro knew. "Did you want us to pick up some take out before we leave and drop some off to ya?"

"Aah mann!" Tony groaned dramatically. "My favorite! Ughh I just ate a pizza, that's okay. Thanks though.. . Im sure there will be plenty of leftovers I can steal from Kate." Tony smiled at the thought.

"You bonehead," Jethro responded with a smile. "Alright son, everything's going good?"

"Yeah so far… their house kind of smells though. Their dog took a big dump in the middle of almost every room in the house.. and threw up everywhere else." Tony sounded less than thrilled with his duties for tonight. "It's giving me a stinkin headache… I don't know what they fed the poor guy." Tony petted the dog curled up next to him on the sofa.

"Oh, ouch." Jethro sympathized. "No parties there tonight, or anything like that riiiight?" he thought he better say it.. you almost never know with his second born.

"Nah.. nothing. I'm almost finished with this Bond movie, then im gonna take a little cat nap in the upstairs guest room they left for me before I finish the rest of the BOND collection." He added the last part with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me. Good night, Tony." Jethro ended the call and returned his attention back to his family who was just getting started on ordering.

'_**Hey, Im just gonna catch a little nap for like 10-15 minutes before ya get here, kay?" **_

'_**Suuure, take your time cause I still have to get ready **____**' **_

'_**Alright, I wanna be rested for when ya get here ;)' **_

'_**ha, your funny. Well have a nice nap and I will see ya soooon TonyBologna' **_

"_**Never mind, your not invited because you called me that… haha jk cya in a bit baybayy " **_

_****_

Tony got up and stretched, doing his best attempt at ignoring the headache from the constant aroma of shit assaulting his nostrils. Rocky jumped from his place on the couch, bolted to the front door, picked up a leash and began hopping and whining pathetically.

Tony always had a soft spot for dogs, and took a glance at his wristwatch and decided he could put off his nap and take the poor pooch for a ten minute walk around the neighborhood. Getting out of this smelly house at any excuse was fine with him, really.

He bundled up in his coat, and headed out the front door, cursing himself as he got halfway around the black when he realized his father was right about it being frigid out and he'd forgotten his favorite hat. Damn it.

Lacey got ready for about an hour after her last text with Tony, and finally took off for the short drive over to the Jefferson's house, hopefully making Tony wait a little bit in anticipation like she had hoped to do. She knew better than to make things predictable/easy for Tony Gibbs.

As she turned the corner to The Jefferson's street, her eyes were bombarded with the red sirens and flashes of what appeared to be an entire fire department. She had a bad feeling immediately.

Tony was A. prone for trouble and B. On this block. The overlap of A and B in a Tony Gibbs situation is 5:1. She didn't believe in coincidences… she's learned that from Tony. Oh god… what did he do this time.

She continued down the street and as she got closer, it seemed her suspicions became more and more confirmed that it was likely to involve Tony in some way. She could feel her heart starting to race as she parked as close as she could to the scene. She was at the opposite end of the block and she could see neighbors out in their front yards and in the street, staring in shock at the beautiful Jefferson house completely engulfed in flames. She felt like she was floating, like her body was being carried closer to the burning house without effort—like her legs had a mind of their own.

As she reached a fireman telling her to stay back, she saw Tony's family running from a screeching Charger and onto the front lawn of the damned house.

"Let's go drop off the leftovers to your bottomless pit of a son," Jenny smiled at her husband from the passenger seat as they turned down a main road by their neighborhood.

"Smells like smoke!" Tim observed first from the back seat. "Do you guys smell that?" his face turned in disgust.

The rest of the car began a round of intermittent sniffs and snorts and came to the conclusion it did indeed smell strongly of smoke. Not like a campfire smell. Like a dirty burn.. the smell if things like wood and metal and everything you can imagine burning. It smelled like a structure fire..

Jethro turned on the next street, the Jefferson's street, and felt his gut drop clean out of his system. He gunned it immediately…

"Oh my god… you don't think-" Kate sat forward in her seat and looked curiously at the firetrucks, and then from a good 500 yards aways yellow and orange was lapping up in the wind, spreading across the roof in rage, leaping out of all the windows. Black releasing exponentially into the dark winter night.

"Huuhh!" Abby recognized the burning house as the one her brother was supposed to be watching. "Tony!" Was all she could muster.

"oh my – Jethro, oh god." Jenny undid her seatbelt and anticipated the stop her husband screeched the tires to halt just beside a firetruck, and they all piled out.

"Sir you need stay back," A tall man stated calmly.

"Like hell, what happened? Where's my son?" Jethro pushed past the fireman and continued walking towards the house peaking around all the trucks, looking for Tony wherever he was. Jenny following the man in uniform chasing down her husband like a lost puppy.

The other three kids remained back by the rest of the gathered crowd, biting their nails and looking around for Tony. Kate was calling his cell phone on repeat and getting no response, making her even more nervous.

"Sir!" Jethro looked around, his eyes pleading with sadness at the man in front of him as he realized Tony wasn't anywhere.

"My son –" Jethro pointed to the house that was crackling and roaring a few meters away, that being all he was able to say.

"Sir, we had a search and rescue team scour the house as best as we could before the house became unsa-"

"Where is Tony?" Jenny pleaded, surely he got out. "Surely he made it out, right?"

The fireman was then accompanied by another fireman, the Chief, and the sheriff on scene as they picked up on what was happening.

"Ma'am we didn't find anyone when we went in," the fireman said his voice shaking low and waveringly. He hadn't been sure that anyone was in the home, and was relieved when they didn't find anyone on their attempt to make it through the whole house. It had been too fast, too strong, and too dangerous of a fire. He had tried .. damn it … not a kid in there… please..

"Are you sure your son was inside?" The Chief asked hoping for a no.

"I—I had just talked to him a little bit before I left and he said he—"Lacey ran frantically up to the group of nervous adults, and immediately began choking on her words as realization was dawning on her that Tony wasn't out here. "He was gonna lay down- and take a nap upstairs!" She cried.

Jethro was off like a freight train, and was halfway up the front walkway in a second when the heat became toxic, but he pressed on until he felt strong, gloved hands wrench him back from reaching the front porch.

No, he wasn't leaving here without his son. Tony was fine.. he was gonna go in and get him if no one else would. He's just sleeping, that's all. Tony is a deep sleeper, everyone knows that. He's just asleep up in the guest room. He had to go get his son.

"Stop! Stop it! Let me go! My son is in there!" He fought hard with the three firemen now struggling hard to keep the man from advancing towards the house.

"Sir you need to stay back! Please! It's not safe!"

"No, no I have to go get my son! Please! No, my son he needs help!" Jethro wrenched his pulled back arms, kicked his feet up, wriggled his body and yelled with everything he had. His son was in there.. his Tony. "I have to help my son!"

He managed to break free from the men who were desperately trying to control the devastated, yet nearly superhuman father. Why did things like this have to happen? The firemen fought their own emotions and failures as they battled the strong man barely in their grasps. They felt him break free, and just as he'd gotten a few steps forward, the entire front wall of the house caved in and exposed a blackened, charred and gutted ruins of what used to be a house; littered now only by small patches of flames.. the rest was gone. Everything … his son was included in those ashes. His boy.. Tony.

Jethro dropped to his knees right there on the lawn. "Tony!" The yell had to of sent a shockwave of anguish across the entire universe. It cut like a knife into the souls of all who heard it. The sounds of a man losing what he loved most in this world.. his child.

The firemen fell in place beside the broken woman who had collapsed in heap as well a few yards behind her husband, their kids covering their eyes and ears, looks of pure horror, shock so clearly evident on their faces that no one knew how to approach such a heart wrenching scene. It was as if no matter what they did or said now it was too late, it would never be right again. Their sobs and mantras of 'no' and disbelief beating the chests of every worker and spectator with each syllable like a hammer.

Tony had been walking for about four blocks when he was crossing the four way intersection that would eventually into the alleyway he needed to reach to get back to the Jefferson's. With Rocky in tow he started across the street, it was a four way stop so the approaching car that was coming would have to stop no matter.

He began the walk across the icy winter road, Rocky just a few steps in front of him, when he noticed the jeep's engine had the distinct sound of one which was still receiving gas. He turned his head to the right to see the Jeep careening towards the intersection. He stopped and began to pedal backwards, yanking on the leash to hurry up and get Rocky outta the way, but Rocky had other plans. His eyes set on a bird sitting on the other side of the crosswalk. The Jeep was fatly approaching, and he fought with Rocky to go backwards when he knew what he needed to do.. he let go of the leash to allow Rocky to get out of the path of the Jeep, but Rocky stopped and turned to see what the sound was of the approaching vehicle.

A deer in headlights…

Tony couldn't sit idly by, and the Jeep and suddenly hit his brakes… Tony took a giant stride forward, then another and made a dive for the dumbfounded golden retriever which he managed to roughly push out of the way and to the curb, before sliding there beside the dog, and watching in horror as the Jeep slid, wheels locked out, right past he and Rocky, and slammed with a loud bang into a car attempting to cross the other way.

Tony quickly made sure Rocky was okay, and tied his leash up to the stop sign, which hadn't been of much use to them before, but finally held a specific purpose now. Tony jogged over to the tboned cars and asked if they were okay. The driver of the jeep, a guy around his own age, but one he did not recognize, rolled down his window and said he was for the most part okay. The driver of buick and its passenger were probably around 80 years old at least, and it was taking them a little longer to convey their status.

He was gonna call 911… he reached for his phone out of his pocket and realized it wasn't there. He returned to where he had taken the dive-for-Rocky's-life .. and saw his precious cell as flat as a pancake, crushed into useless plastic in the snow, a jeep's tread mark visible all around it. What are the odds of that?

"Figures!" Tony was starting to believe what his family had been teasing him about earlier.

He ran over to the jeep to see if he could use that kids cell to call 911, and when he did, he realized the reason the jeep had failed to stop and rammed into the buick, nearly taking him and Rocky with it. The guys was in the middle of texting while driving … great. He disregarded that text, and called 911 and gave them all the info.

Just as he hung up he heard sirens.

"Damn, that's impressive.." Tony opened the backseat to the Buick and began telling the elderly and shaken couple what he had done and that the cops were on their way. The collision was far from high speed, and Tony didn't think that there were any serious injuries here. Just some driving miss daisies in the ole thinking department.

The sirens had grown louder and louder, signifying their approach, but had stopped in their increase in volume a few blocks away… and the same happened with more nad more approaching sirens. He knew his luck wasn't that good.

About fifteen minutes later and five more sets of sirens later, he realized that whatever was going on musta been pretty serious for that type of siren-age. He climbed back in the buick.

"Hey, so are you guys still feeling alright?" Tony asked.

"Yes, son thank you. I was just a bit shaken at first I apologize, I think I am fine except a splendid little bruise from the seat belt." The old woman turned her head and smiled at the boy for reassurance.

"Yeah, me too… Id get out and walk around to see but it seems pretty chilly out there.." The old man added.

"Your right there… could really use a nice warm fire to stoke up to right about now, eh?" Tony smiled as he rubbed his painfully numb fingers together.

"How- how did it happen?" Jenny's tearstained eyes looked questioningly at the Chief as he gave her a glass of water as she sat next to Jethro and her crying kids in their laps on the back of a fire engine, blankets wrapped around them.

"Fire Marshall just came out and confirmed; it was a gas leak. Was probably ignited by the tiniest of things.. the house it.. it went up in flames and come down pretty quick. The gas must have been leaking for a while, spread throughout the whole house—" He didn't know where he was taking that, so he stole a glance at the remains of the house.

"Oh god," Jethro buried his face in his hands. "Tony said the house smelled bad. But—he said the dog had gotten sick.. he didn't say gas. I—I should've known! I didn't come check I could've easily smelled it… tony has… he had a cold he.. Oh god **damn it**, tony." Jethro buried his face into Abby's shoulders as she cried along with him, and the everyone else.

"Did he suffer?" Kate piped up from her spot beside her mom, eyes full of sorrow and of hope, that his answer was no, and that this was all just a terrible dream. Why did he have to house sit? Why! Why didn't she volunteer to stay with him! He was all alone, they were all out to dinner together having a great time while he.. died. If only she woulda have done something anything… she would give anything right now just to give that cocky little, arrogant, son of gun, handsome, athletic, funny, smart kid a hug. Or tell him she loves him, and how much she misses him while she is away at school. How much she needs her brother here… and how he cant be gone. Tony just cant be… Kate would give anything to hug her brother right now.. smell his hair, rub her hands through it.. see his smile, hear his laugh. God damn it Tony…

"No, I don't think he would have suffered at all. The gas poisoning him is probably what did it for him, and he probably went in his sleep." The Chief tried to make that sound as comforting as it could. Better than death my melting/burning flesh and suffocating from smoke inhalation like he very well may have.

Kate thought hearing him say he didn't suffer would make the pain hurt less, but it did the exact opposite. She pictured her sweet little brother dozing off like he always does with his little catnaps and never having the chance to know what was happening or fight or ….

"I cant believe this, I can't—I shoulda came over sooner! I should have called him or had him pick me up or done something! Anything! I shoulda—" Lacey was spoke up from her spot on the ground where she rocked in despair and irrational guilt with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her eyes distant.

Kate could swear that her Dad's yell of pain of Tony's name was echoing constantly in her ears, the angst trapped within them, vowing never to leave when all she wanted to do was forget. Seeing her dad like that was soul moving, it cuts like a knife.

"I just can't believe it either," Jenny cried. "My baby boy, Tony." She leaned into Jethro's shoulder and let the pain consume her as she felt her husband's shoulders shake with sobs. Sadness and helplessness in the strongest man she had ever known.

"Dad? " Jethro snapped his head up so fast Tony swore it shoulda popped right off. "Mom?"

"Tony?" Jenny said questioningly as Jethro sat the unmoving Abby on the bumper and pushed the few gathered firemen who were looking back at the source of the voice as well, before pausing, tears in his eyes just in front of … Tony? He was alive and okay… Jethro was almost afraid he'd completely lost it. Tony looked exactly the same he had when he'd left the house.. but then Jethro remembered he didn't believe in ghosts.

He crashed into a stunned Tony, and squeezed him into the biggest hug Tony had ever gotten.

"Tony, your okay!" Tim ran forward and was followed by everyone else. As they all grabbed at their hair and rubbed at their eyes, looked at the firemen and at the scene of Jethro holding Tony to his chest and apparently never letting go. His hand rubbing the back of Tony's head, which is often the target for Jethro's wake up calls, but the popular hair was being used for a different purpose right now.

Jenny had her hands folded in front of her, her mouth was moving whispers of thankfulness and graciousness to whomever it was that had answered her prayers from a moment earlier.

"Dad?" Tony said in a scared tone, not really sure what he should be thinking or saying right now. Shouldn't he be getting in massive amounts of trouble for being the one responsible for the house when it met it's untimely and scorch-full death?

"Tony, we thought you were in the house … we thought—" Oh shit Tony realized, they thought I was a crispy critter, dead and gone, ashes to ashes, fried potatoes. Yikes…

"Oh man, I- I uh took Rocky for a walk," he threw his thumb over his shoulder at the Golden Retriever sitting with a fireman behind him. "And when were crossing the road this car didn't stop and almost ran us down, but banged into another car and 911 wouldn't let me leave, they—I was a witness and .. oh god. Im sorry…" Tony hugged his mom hard, and let her squeeze him and kiss his face and feel his hair, things he usually would complain about and shy away from.

"It doesn't matter, Im just … I thought you were—gone." Jenny cried again and hugged Jethro who was waiting with the same tears of joy and they rocked together while Kate launched herself at the little brother she loved to hate so much and hated to love so much.

"Tony, I'm so glad your okay," Kate cried into his chest and he soothed her back.

"Hey, im not that easy to get rid of, you guys gotta remember that.." Tony tried a small smile and it worked. Kate hugged him hard before she drew back. Tony wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and looked her in the eyes. He felt bad making them all so upset..

"I love you, Tony," Kate hugged him again… she had never thought she'd be able to do it again just mere minutes ago… and now she didn't wanna let go. It felt so good to be there in his arms … how could she leave?

She realized how Tony had once again managed to get her all worked up, and pretty much catatonic, and she found the gal to release herself from the hug and slap him hard in the arm a few times.

"Don't ever do that again, Tony. I never wanna feel like that ever again Tony, you cant do that to us .." She began to cry again and Jenny pulled her into a hug and they swayed in comfort as they let the relief and emotions consume them because in the end it was all gonna be alright, they didn't have to live without Tony… because for a while there they weren't sure that they could.

"Tony..." Lacey ran up and jumped into Tony's arms. "You scared me so much!" She hugged and kissed him happily as she realized there was no reason to be sad anymore, she gotten the one thing she'd wanted back, and he was a-okay. She would let him spend this time with his family though, and she dismounted from his hips and made way for whoever was next in line, wiping her own tears of joy as she stepped back.

Abby ran and jumped up into Tony's arms, "I missed you so much already Tony!" Abby cried. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"

"I can try Abs, Im sorry.." He kissed her forehead, and turned a little to pull Tim who looked like a broken and sad little puppy in the back into a big hug.

"Good to have you back Tony, I-I don't know what I woulda—" Tim's voice cracked at the thought, his emotions a little fragile after the ups and downs of the past hour or so.

"Hey Tim, its no worries. We don't have to talk like that … im just fine," Tony released him from the hug and playfully punched him in the arm with a hint of a smile before Jethro was back on top of him, putting his arms tightly around Tony's neck and kissing the top of his trademark hair.

"Love you Dad," Tony mumbled through Jethro's chest.

Jethro hugged even tighter and kissed his forehead before grabbing his chin and making their eyes meet, "I love you more, Tony. And don't you ever scare me like that again.. Kapeesh?" He smiled.

"Kapeesh." And then Tony was bombarded by an army of hugs and found himself the center of one of their family bear hugs.

Tony was humbled by the fact that they really did care a lot about him, and he realized even though he wasn't the smartest or the most vibrant or most driven of the Gibbs… he was clearly something special to them, and he vowed to never let them go through the real thing of what they just went through. At least not for as long as he can help it…

The firemen watched as the family got their kid back, like some sort of damned miracle. But one they were unearthly thankful and gracious for. The kid, Tony, was clearly quite a kid. He had a place in each of his family member's hearts, and that was something most people would always wish for but never get. He was a golden child…

The Chief looked over to his Captain, "That's some kid I'm willing to bet." He had cried his own sets of tears in this relief of a heart wrenching case.

"A special one, that's for sure." He allowed himself to breathe easy finally.

Jethro felt his arms around his wife and around his four kids, and he felt their arms around him and all the others. This was his family. They are finally all back together, and it had better damned well stay that way for a long time coming. He heard a smothered sounding Tony say something about a lack of oxygen and heard the rest of his family laugh and sniffle.

Jethro smiled the biggest he had in a while. He had no reason not to. He was the luckiest man on Earth, he had his entire family right here in his arms, he had his son Tony right there with him, just like he would be every step of his life.

"Ohh Tony, what are we gonna do with you?" Jethro smiled as he sipped his morning coffee and put the phone he'd just hung up back on the receiver.

Tony smiled bashfully, and shook his head slowly as he stared at his hands. The door bell rang, and they all knew who it was. The Jefferson's.

They heard Jenny answer the door and tell them to come on in, and soon they were all seated awkwardly at the dining room table ready to talk about the other night.

"Tony," Mrs. Jefferson reached across the table and grabbed the top of one of his hands and rubbed it gently. "You've got to know how sick with guilt and shame I feel, that we feel, for putting you in such a dangerous position."

"Hey, it's fine I made it okay, Rocky made it okay.." Tony tried to reassure her.

"Tony, we knew that stove handle was broken, and that's where it was leaking from. We have to shut it on and off by wrench in the back, and the gas scent additive was low too. I had cooked some soup before he baby came, and then blew out the flame but never shut off the valve in the back." Mrs. Jefferson cried as she spoke this.

"I cant believe I did something like this … If you wouldn't of done just one of the things you did that night it would have been completely our fault, and I am so sorry, son." Mrs. J Cries.

"Hey now, Mrs. Jefferson don't worry, okay. Accidents happen and Tony is okay, and we will all be a little bit careful next time. That's all that matters…: jenny said soothingly, Jethro nodding his head in agreeance, Tony as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_It started out just like any other morning of the past year or so. _

_Jethro's ears perked at the sound of footsteps hitting the linoleum of his family's aging house just above his head. The floorboards creaking meant it was time to put the sandpaper down, take off his reading glasses, and head up stairs for morning coffee before he an Jenny headed off to work. _

"_Good morning," Jenny greeted as he emerged from the basement. Jenny was an early rise, but that term held a whole new meaning in the world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She turned tiredly towards the fresh brewed coffee pot and pour two cups of the hot and steamy fluid that was as sacred as gold to their family. _

"_Good morning," Jethro sounded a little more awake than she did, having already been up for about an hour or so and a cup of coffee down already. _

"_Ohh another Monday…" Jenny sighed, sniffing her java in appreciation. "Here we go." _

"_Yep, same shit different day," Jethro smirked before sipping his fresh joe. Both of them weren't expecting the sneeze they heard form someone approaching around the corner. _

"_Ain't that the truth," Kate's voice emerged from behind them surprisingly. Both heads turned to see Kate's dark hair in great disorder, bags under eyes that appeared to barely be open. _

"_Kate, what are you doing here?" Jenny was unaware that Kate has stayed the night last night. Kate had just recently moved out of her apartment on the other side of DC to be closer to her new place of work, NCIS. She hadn't quite found a place of proper fit, but instead of moving back home with her mom and dad she had-for some reason which she did not really know exactly yet- moved in with Tony in his apartment. _

_Jenny had, of course, encouraged her greatly to move in with Tony and help get him settled as he was just making the move from Baltimore and keep an eye on him, as he was originally still recovering from the stab wounds and remnants of his last hoorah at BPD. And obviously Tony loved the extra help with rent. Kate had originally hated the idea, but really could use a place closer to NCIS, and what the hell she had lived with Tony all growing up, she could do it for a few more months too right? Wrong. Kate was going crazy, especially on nights like the one last night. _

_Kate's expression grew to one of conviction at the very thought of why she was forced to drive to her parents home and sleep in her old bed at 3 am on a work night. "Your joyous son is impossible to live with you guys, seriously." She gestured sharply with one hand. _

"_Well we survived 18 years of it, you can't survive a few months?" Jethro smiled into his mug. _

"_Dad! I told you last night what was going on at the apartment when I left, did you forget?" She was exasperated. _

_Jethro had been awakened by the front door opening, and met his eldest daughter at near gun point when she had came home last night, and he received the short end of the story before they had decided it was time to go back to bed. "Oh, I heard." _

"_What was he doing?" Jenny wasn't sounding proud of her son at the moment. _

"_Well first, he went out Friday night, and brought some bimbo back to the apartment and they were hammered, which he had done plenty of times before, but Im just setting the stage for you here. I wake up in the morning to tell him I am leaving for a run and this girl is butt naked on top of the covers, Tony is in the bathroom puking. Then, on Saturday night he convinces me to go out with him and his friends, which was a good time, but then they all get in this bar fight and it ruined the whole thing and I was seriously embarrassed. So Sunday, last night, he invites like three guys over to play poker, and it turns into like twenty people doing some 'bombs' and are yelling like they are at nursing home during bell-tone cleaning time." her voice held the nasally tone of a cold. _

"_On a Sunday?" Jenny was sad. "That is so… sacrilegious. I am going to have a word with him." She shook her head. "Did he even go to church?" Kate chuckled at the thought._

"_Mom, he was probably barely sober for an hour all weekend," She exaggerated, not by much though, followed by a slef-loathing sniffle from her runny nose. _

"_Well his ass better be so far from hungover today or I will give him a damned good reason to have a headache," Jethro shook his head at the thought. _

"_He deserves one, I am sick and it's probably from one of his night crawler of friends," Kate joked. _

"_I can tell you have a cold, you feeling okay for work?" Jenny coddled almost unnecessarily. _

"_Oh, yeah mom. Just the sniffles," Kate said confidently. _

"_Grab some coffee Probie, we are heading out in thirty minutes." Jethro exclaimed as he walked towards the front hall. _

__

_The elevator dinged and Jethro, Jenny and Kate emerged from the box. Kate and Jenny stopped at their team's first bullpen, while Jethro made his way to the second bull pen where his team was housed. As he approached the bullpen, Jethro could see Tony giving his partners, his team, Kevin and Penny a hard time about something. _

"_Cale, can you believe it? Penny's never been Sake Bombing!" Tony asked incredulously. _

"_Uhh, I can't say I have either Tony." Kevin said plainly. _

"_I work with a pair of wankers!" Tony joked, wincing as he almost immediately after felt the all-too-familiar pain on the back side of his head. _

"_And you make three, Tony.." Jethro smiled to himself. Tony didn't seem out of it, no harm no foul. As long as it stayed that way…_

_Since Tony was the most junior on his Dad's team, all the mail was placed on his desk in the morning, and it was his duty to sort it, so after the morning head slap he decided to sift through the large stack. _

_Suddenly he could feel the approach of his sister the menace at twelve o'clock. Before she had the chance to begin her tirade, Tony perked his head up with an over the top grin. "Good morning Katie, my adoring elder sister and loveable roommate." _

_She wapped him hard upside the head, and no one mistook the snort of amusement coming from Jethro's desk. "Ouch!" He gave her a wounded stare. _

"_Oh don't ouch me! I had to drive across DC last night so I could go relive my childhood in a bed that's way too small for me because you had to act like a college kid on a Sunday, all while I am trying to get over this cold!" She ranted. _

_Tony's wounded look turned to a blank one. "Katie, Katie." he teased, she hated being called that., and he always did it to piss her off. "Just because your are over-aged and have the personality of a grandmother who knits washcloths on a Friday night, does not mean I have to dull my life down so you fit in it, okay?" he smirked at the end of his statement and continued filing through the papers. _

"_What did he do this time, Kate?" Penny pondered amusedly from her desk, and Kate made her way over to it, sitting casually perched on it's edge as she gossiped like usual with Penny. She began dramatically retelling how Tony Gibbs spends a weekend off from work. _

"_This one is just addressed to NCIS Special Agent," Tony announced out loud. Kate could see the back of the darker colored envelope. _

"_Ooo look at that lipstick, who wears a red that dark these days, she must have been a real winner Tony" Kate played. The envelope was clearly for him. Kevin wasn't much of a lady's man, and it was no secret. _

"_Kate, don't you have a case to do or something?" Tony sliced open one end of the envelope. "Like a Petty Officer lost her purse? Or boyfriend?" It was a cut at how Tony and his Dad's team outranked Kate and her Mom's team in cases, Jethro's being the MCRT, and Jenny's team only helping out on occasion. _

_That joke really bugged Kate. "Oh Tony, how I wish you were-" _

_Tony had blown dramatically into the open end of his envelope, and a white powder had flown freely into the air causing Kate to stop her talking, and the entire bullpen to freeze altogether. They watched in shock as the powder settled all over Tony's hair and face and shoulders and chest and desk. _

"_Oh my god!" Kate eclaimed, eyes wide in horror at what may have just happened across from her. _

_Tony cautiously kept as much of his body stiff as he stood. He felt shell-shocked at the possibility of what he just distributed into the agencies air supply, and likely his own. _

_Jethro had seen the cloud of dust consume Tony and he immediately went into disaster mode. He sttod on top of his desk and whistled to the rest of the floor, and announced they needed to evacuate. He heard Monica on the telephone calling the operator, and saw Kate throw Tony a bottle of water to wash off whatever the hell had just flown all over him. He met his wife's stare below him, just on the other side of the bullpen's half wall, and he did not miss the fear in her eyes. He tried to convey confidence in them, that things would be okay, but of that he was far from sure. They all evacuated to room, leaving an eerily empty office, missing all of it's usually hustle and bustle of a federal agency. Today was not a good day. _

__

_After all that were in the MCRT's bullpen were showered up, they were sent to Ducky's lab for blood cultures to be taken. _

_All clad in their new blue jumpsuits, Gibbs was first to jump on the table and get his blood drawn. _

_Tony was scared. Not of what was in the envelope per say, but that his Dad was seriously mad at him for opening the letter. The look on Jethro's face was one Tony could recognize since his earliest days as a rambunctious kid. His Dad was pissed, but the silent kind of pissed. The scary kind where you didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but you knew that is was far from good. _

"_Did you inhale any of the powder Tony?" Ducky asked from where he was drawing blood from Jethro's elbow. _

"_Don't know Duck," Tony rubbed his still drying hair nervously, the spikes standing tall and random, just the way the world liked them. _

"_Ah, well my dear boy let us hope for the best. We need not worry for what we do not know for sure," He placed a bandaid on his quiet brother, and Jethro immediately hopped off the table. _

"_Who is next?" Ducky announced. _

"_Tony is," Jethro said without question as he failed to look up from where he was adjusting his sleeve back down over his arm. _

_Tony stepped forward slowly, and slid up on to the autopsy table. The room was an eery, somber place with all of them in it, and it was a far cry from the normal banter and playful demeanor of the team. Tony was never one to succumb to tension. _

"_Any way we can skip this part, Ducky?" Tony hadn't made any move to pull up the sleeve on his arms. _

"_Tony, are you serious?" Kate scoffed. "You aren't five anymore, quit being such a baby." _

"_I don't like needles Kate," Tony beamed an un-amused look. He still hadn't pulled up a sleeve. _

"_Ah Anthony, if they were a way around it, I would most certainly. Now, up with the sleeve," Ducky peered up at him over the brim of his glasses. _

_Tony whined, but complied nonetheless. His face going into a blank slate, a mask firmly set in place as he let Ducky do his thing, his mind wandering to what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into this time. _

"_When can we leave this negative pressure, Ducky?" Penny questioned, eager to get set on figuring out what was in that envelope, and who had sent it. _

"_Ah, well we must stay in isolation until these blood cultures have been cleared, and you won't be able to return to the bullpen until it has been scrubbed and sanitized… a lengthy process I would presume." He finished the set on Tony, and watch the boy shimmy over on the table to open up room for Kate who sat up on the table next to him, eager to get her blood draw over with. _

"_Ah, well what do we do until then?" Kevin was pacing out of nervous happen on the other side of the room. _

"_Well Bethesda is on the way, to take Anthony to get some additional tests done," Ducky said. _

"_Lucky me," Tony scratched nervously at the back of his scalp. _

"_You shouldn't have opened the letter Tony," Kate berated from just next to Tony. _

"_How was I supposed to know that it-" Tony said back, interrupted by Kate, as usual. _

"_You should have been more careful!" Kate countered. _

_Tony sobered, he probably should have. He felt his cheeks grow hot, and he rubbed at his eyebrow in agitation. He didn't like being a newbie, not really knowing what was protocol and what wasn't, he had just barely gotten out of police academy before Baltimore, and now he was a federal agent. He was good at investigating, but still got caught up on some of the other aspects. Big and small, shit like what had just happened. _

_Jethro looked at his kids as they sat side-by-side atop the autopsy table, arguing as always. He caught the look they shared as they met eyes, and he knew they were both scared. What had he gotten them into Jethro thought to himself. _

_Just then something sounded on the computer, and Kevin announced they were being video called by Cadence's Lab, and he answered it. _

"_Gibbs!" Cadence announced. "What is going on down there?" Beside her as the scared face of his youngest daughter Abby. She was in her first week of internships to become a forensic scientist. Jethro had forgotten how afraid she must be. He also had forgotten that Tim was doing a summer internship down in cyber crimes unit, and he had probably heard and been evacuated along with the rest of the units of NCIS. _

"_Cadence, do you have the envelope?" Jethro wasted no time with her question, he was on a mission. _

"_Yes, we just got it." Cadence said. We? "Your wife and her team are down here with me, they are helping with the investigation, since one of their members is exposed too." And because Jenny's second born was directly exposed to whatever was in the mysterious envelope, but that went without being said. Director Morrow had a very strict policy on not treating any cases or procedures differently because of the strong family affair that had recently taken place under his NCIS roof. _

"_Well what's in it? Did you find out?" Jethro was eager to know. All the heads in the room were staring with fear in their eyes at what might come next. _

"_No, Gibbs. I cant access the letter until Atlanta gives me the clear." Cadence frowned. _

"_What? How long is that going to take?" He watched Abby stare from the background with a sad face, and it tugged at his heart, but he had bigger things to deal with, and other kids who needed to be looked out for. _

"_A few hours at least," Cadence frowned. "Might wanna get comfortable." _

_Jethro slapped the metal table hard, and just as they were about to react, the metal doors of Autopsy slid open behind them with a hiss, and three men from Bethesda arrived. _

"_Who opened the envelope?" The man asked seriously. _

"_She did," Tony answered immediately. Before the men could react to her face of pure disbelief, they had extended their hands around her arm to guide her from the room. Kate ripped her elbows out from their hold with a look of disgust before she elbowed Tony hard right to the bread basket, eliciting a yelp. _

"_He did!" Kate accused. _

"_Im just kidding, it was me," Tony hopped off the table. _

"_Did you inhale any of the powder?" The masked man asked. _

_Tony's eyes flicked towards his Dad's in reflex, before he quickly flashed them back to meet the dark ones behind the mask, "I might have." _

"_Okay you need to come with us," Just as Tony was turning to be escorted away from the table a large sneeze erupted from Kate, and the room looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_You need to come with us as well," Another man spoke up. _

"_What? Nonono, I have a cold, I had it when I walked in this morning," Kate explained, looking to her Dad for back up, she only saw concern in his eyes. _

"_Which makes you more susceptible to infection," Ducky said somberly. _

"_Kate, go with Tony. Play it safe.." Jethro nodded. _

"_That's safe?" Kate said incredulously. _

"_Oh Katie, this is going to be so much fun. Do you guys have the queen sized bed's cause I hate it when you push the two beds together and you get that crea-" He was interrupted by a monstrous whack to the back of his head by a folded newspaper he knew belonged to his Dad. _

"_How bad are you going to feel when I get Anthrax?" Tony tried to giggle. _

"_Not as bad as you, Tony" Jethro said truthfully. _

"_Bye Tony, bye Kate!" Abby couldn't stand in the background as her probably last form of communication with them for the rest of the day was about to be diffused. She wasn't going to let them walk out the door without saying goodbye. _

"_Bye Abs, we will talk with ya soon," Kate waved. _

"_Cya Abby," Tony saluted to the camera and smirked. _

"_Love you guys," She wore her heart on her sleeve. _

"_You too, Abs." _

_With that the group from Bethesda led a bickering Kate and Tony out of Autopsy, and Jethro watched them leave, and hoped that they weren't infected._

__

"_You afraid Tony?" _

"_Kate come on.. Me? Afraid? Have you ever seen me afraid?" Tony turned casually over to his older sister from side ways lay. _

_Kate didn't have to replay all the scary and terrifying moments they had shared growing up. She knew she had never, ever seen Tony afraid. He didn't get scared… or at least he didn't show it. _

"_Well not when the danger is something we can confront. But this- laying around waiting to find out if we're infected. Anyone with half a brain would- I take it back. You're not afraid.." Kate teased and turned around. _

_Just then Dr. Pitt and Nurse Emma entered the negative pressure isolation chamber, their white lab coats shining starkly in the dreadful blue lights, pushing an IV pole and a cart of supplies. _

_Dr. Pitt began setting Tony's IV up. _

"_Going to be giving you an IV push of antibiotics," Brad started. _

"_They teach you all this at Harvard Medical, Brad?" Tony grinned _

"_Michigan.." Brad smiled back. _

"_Couldn't be… too weird." Tony turned and let his thoughts reel. _

"_What? You a wolverine too?" Brad wondered. _

"_Buckeye…" Tony said with a trace of accusation. _

"_Wait? Your that Gibbs? Columbus, '93!" Brad couldn't believe the chances. "You broke your leg in the fourth quarter!" _

"_You broke my leg in the fourth quarter!" Tony was glad he could finally smile about that whole situation, there was a long time where he could do anything but smile about it. _

"_Watch, they're going to bonging beers next," Kate exclaimed to Emma. _

"_I don't think so," Emma said with a sad tone Kate failed to pick up on. _

"_Oh, you don't know Tony. He epitomizes sophomoric." _

"_No, Tony is infected," _

"_What?" _

"_Don't worry, your not infected, Tony is the only one.." _

"_So tell me Doc, what have I got?" Tony knew they weren't putting in an IV for nothing. _

_Brad took a breathe. It was harder breaking the news now that he knew that he had already ended this guys sports career, and now he was going to break the news he had an archaic disease that was very dangerous. _

"_Pneumonic plague." _

_Tony's eyes grew wide. Wasn't expecting that, he thought. "Plague.. Wow" _

"_Yeah Tony, plague. Cause only you would go off and get a disease from the dark ages." Kate stormed the side of the bed. _

"_I didn't put plague in the letter," Tony defended _

"_You opened it!" Kate snapped back. _

"_I opened it, so what? What are you so upset about? It's not like your lying-" Tony realized his lapse. _

"_Yeah, that's right Tony. I'm infected too…" _

"_Oh, Kate. I'm sorry." Tony was genuine. _

"_Yeah, well you going to sorrier.." _

"_No, don't tell me someone else got it?" Tony pleaded. _

"_No, but I am going to make this isolation living hell." _

"_How? You cant be worse than plague- oh I take that back, maybe you can…" Tony began a small cough, but a playful smile still on his lips from his half-joke. _

"_Kate," Brad pulled her aside with a curling finger. "What are you doing? Tony is infectious, just because you arent infected right now doesn't mean you wont be if you stay in here." _

"_What about all these UV lights and air scrubbers, or are those just here for patient morale?" Kate's amger at the whole situation was starting to really shine through,. _

"_Kate, pneumonic plague is a very serious illness. And this one had been genetically altered, do you know what that means?" Brad looked her in the eyes. _

"_That the IV in Tony's arm is useless. Then why do it?" _

"_It can't hurt," Brad shrugged. "There is no treatment for it, we are stuck in the dark ages Kate." _

"_Jesus," Kate was really starting to realize the gravity. But Brad doesn't know Tony like she does. "Well I will wear my mask, and hope that these other precautions are enough. Im not leaving my brother in here alone, do you understand that?" _

"_Okay, he could use some company I am sure, but this is against my best advice you understand that right? And I have already informed Dr. Mallard that you aren't infected." _

"_That's fine," Kate and Brad both interrupted their conversation to the sound of Tony coughing. _

"_Thanks for passing along the cold, Kate." Tony said, exasperated. _

__

"_I cannot believe Jethro broke protocol!" Ducky all but yelled at the empty scene on the television of his person-less autopsy room. _

"_This surprising you, Duck. Tony and Kate, or any of his team, including himself, could be infected with plague." Jenny tried to defend her husband's move. _

"_Yes, he isn't afraid to break a little rule here or there, but this is disaster procedure protocol, it is very different. He could infect the whole building!" Ducky fumed. _

"_He didn't break protocol," Jenny smiled. _

"_He left autopsy!" There were no two ways about it. _

"_But not isolation!" Cadence saw Gibbs and his remaining two members of the MCRT dressed in big blue HAZMAT suits. _

"_Dad!" Abby ran up and gave her dad a hug, even in the oversized plastic spacesuit. _

"_Hi Abs," Jethro returned the hug. "What do we got so far?" He asked the whole room. _

"_We were just about to open the envelope, we got it contained in a proper access box," Cadence announced. _

"_Well get to it!" Jethro was in no mood for pleasentries. _

"_Okay," Cadence placed her hands in the gloves and pulled the letter our from the envelope. "Well it has a letter." She announced the obvious. _

"_What's it say?" Jethro was trying to see around all the shoulders surrounding the box. "I don't have my reading glasses on in here." _

"_If you are reading this and have not began biological attack procedures, I suggest you do so immediately, as the letter you are reading contains genetically altered y-pestis." Cadence paused. Ducky inhaled sharply. _

"_That's Latin…For what?" Jethro demanded, and Jenny bit her fingernails in anticipation. _

"_Plague." _

"_Bubonic plague?" Penny clarified. "Like the Black Death?" _

"_Mm pneumonic likely, more severe as it attacks the pulmonary system." _

"_Jesus," Jethro wanted to rub his face in agitation, and frustration but the suit prevented him from doing so. "Tony must have breathed in some of it." He said sadly. The room soaked in what they had just heard. _

"_Damnit!" Jenny walked away from the box. Pissed. _

"_It says there is a anecdote. We need to let the truth out about dossier R177 and she'll give it to us." Abby said excitedly. There was a magic bullett!_

"_Kevin!" Jethro ordered. _

"_On it boss, Romeo 177." He didn't need to explain it. _

"_Take Hamilton with ya," Jenny sent one of her team members to help him. _

_Jethro huffed. "We need to find this dirt bag!" The phone rang in the background, and Ducky answered it. _

"_Cadence get that letter out here so we can see it!" Jethro demanded. _

"_Gibbs, I have to wait for Atlanta…" _

"_Ahem, Jethro.." Ducky called him over to the desk. He followed the direction. "That was Dr. Pitt. All of the blood cultures came back negative.. Except for-" _

"_Tony." Jethro had known it all along, deep in his gut. "God Damnit! Get this thing off!" He yanked his suit top off to join the real world. "Is he sick yet?" _

"_Starting to yes, coughing and short of breath. Signs of cyanosis- fingernails and lips starting to turn blue. When his sputum turns bloody, he'll only have a few hours to live." _

"_How lung Duck?" _

"_I.. it is hard to say Jethro. We know Anthony is always a special case and-" _

"_How long Duck?" There was not question in his tone. _

"_Twelve hours… give or take. I-" Jethro was off, he needed to tell Jenny. _

__

"_Yeah, this is Kate.." She sounded tired as she spoke into the hospitals phone from outside the isolation chamber._

"_Hey Kate, it's Mom. How is Tony?" She asked hurriedly, concerned for Tony. _

"_He's coughing a lot and he- he seems pretty sick Mom," Kate wasn't going to lie to her mom as she watched through the glass as he hacked up a lung before dropping back to the bed exhausted. _

_She exhaled stressfully. "Is he alone in there? Be-because of the isolation?" Jen's voice shook no mattered how hard she wanted it not too. _

"_No mom, I-I couldn't leave him alone in there. He's beat, and tired and … I've been in there with him." _

"_Kate you could get sick too," Jenny was glad in a way that Kate was brave enough to stay in there with him. _

"_Im wearing a mask and everything Mom, I will be okay, I promise. Tony-" Kate watched him hack up a particularly painful round of phlegm, and saw Emma wipe red fluid from the side of his mouth. _

"_Kate you make sure he keeps fighting, me and your father are not leaving until we find this antidote." _

"_What if -" _

"_We are going to Kate, don't you worry. And you know Tony will get through this," Jenny said with a confidence she wanted to believe wholly. Plague wasn't your average case of pneumonia. _

_Kate said her goodbyes and walked in to the isolation chamber once more, Tony was getting settled back down after that coughing fit, and his hair was stuck all awry with sweat. Beads were rolling down is face and his chest. His lips and the tip of his nose were the most eerie shade olue, and as she grabbed a clammy hand, she saw the dark color of his fingernails. _

"_Hey Tony, that was Mom," Kate gave his hand a squeeze as she sat in the chair beside him. His eyes were clenched close, and is face showed pain as he fought for each breath. _

_Tony opened his green eyes, and met Kate's in a feverish haze. He never did hold his fever's well. He wheezed for a second, eye contact not breaking until he found the confidence to talk without coughing up more blood. _

"_She.. O'kay?" Tony's voice was ragged and shallow. _

"_Yeah Tony, she's fine. Just worried about you, that's all. But we all know you are going to be fine." Kate took her hand and rubbed it across his fevered forehead, and pushed the damp hair clinging to it back. "your always fine.." she said with a smaller voice this time. _

"_Why are you wearing the mask?" He noticed the lack of congruency, and he was confused. _

"_Because I have a cold, remember?" She let her eyes smile into his. _

_He fought a low rumble of a cough. _

"_Why..aren't chu ..sick?" Tony managed _

"_Because Im stronger than you, Tony. Always have been, always will be.." _

"_Am not," he sputtered. _

"_Are too.." _

"_Am not," he barely had enough air to say it, and Kate noticed he wasn't taking more in. His green eyes flashed panic as he weekly fought to sit up. Emma was at his side immediately, and with Kate perched on the other side of the bed they managed to drag Tony's weak form into a sitting position. _

"_Come on, Tony. Cough it up, breathe. We got ya Tony…" Kate pounded his back. The anguish on her little brother's face made her wish that she was in his spot. Why did he open that letter, why did he get poisoned, and not she? Sometimes it seemed life was always picking on Tony. _

"_There ya go, Tony. That's it, breathe.." Kate rubbed his back soothingly as he leant hard into the crook of her neck. The heat and sweat radiating off of him was making her sweat. _

"_Okay, his temp is way too high, and his SATS are way too low," Pitt entered the room on a mission. _

"_Tony, Tony can you hear me?" He replaced Emma on the other side of the bed. Tony was still sucking in and out hard, a loud wheeze echoing through the rooom, and they could see the blood dripping from his mouth down to his chin, and the eyes held so tightly shut remained there as he still allowed Kate to hold up most of his weight. He nodded ever so slightly, still fighting to gain oxygen that he craved more than anything. _

"_Tony, you are not getting enough air with the nasal canula and I am going to put you on this mask and turn up the oxygen. You need to keep coughing up the phlegm, you are doing well, fighting hard, we can see that. But you gotta keep it up, the worst is yet to come." Brad needed to pump up the guy, he could see the fight was waning. He fitted Tony for the Oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth and nose after removing the nasal canula. "Breathe as normally as you can into the mask, and don't take it off unless you have something to spit up, okay?" _

_Tony nodded and opened his eyes finally, but only into pained slits. His chest was still heaving. _

"_Tony the next step if things escalate is going to be a respirator-" Brad had a feeling this would happen, damnit. Before he could finish his pitch Tony was already shaking his head no. _

_Kate looked with furrowed brow between the doctor and her brother. She didn't quite understand. _

"_Tony, we will talk about it further if we need to. Let's not cross that bridge til we get there," Brad tried to soothe the patient. But he knew they were vastly approaching such bridge. _

__

"_Ducky.." Kate greeted her uncle as he wore a mask and entered the isolation chamber to join her and Emma. She stood up from her chair next to Tony's bed, where he lay in a fitful fight for air, and accepted a hug from Ducky. _

"_Caitlyn, how is he?" _

"_I-I don't know Ducky, did you talk to Dr. Pitt?" She wasn't privy on all the medical jargon, and she was kind of hoping that Ducky would fill her in on the exact prognosis for her younger brother. _

"_Yes, yes. But I thought I would ask how he seems when he is awake, is he holding up?" Ducky rubbed her back calmingly, she was clearly on the verge of losing her emotions. _

"_He-he says doesn't want a breathing tube, but Brad said it's necessary. He seems like he is having an even harder time staying awake, and coughing up all the stuff.. Im worried about him." Kate looked back to Tony as he blinked lazily up at the glass ceiling of the isolation chamber. His chest heaved, and his hands were gripping the sheets around him, his legs shuffling under the covers, the discomfort in not being able to catch his breath so clear. They had wet cloths draped around him, his shirt had been removed in an attempt to help cool his temperature. _

"_Yes. They are having some trouble fighting that fever of his, it has proven to be a great battle with him in his life, wouldn't you say?" Ducky wiped the sweat from his own brow, he didn't want to stress Kate out so he thought he'd reminisce on some other Tony memories for a second. _

"_Yeah, always starting trouble…" Kate walked to the head of Tony's bed. "Tony," She grabbed his hand and tried to ignore the sharp inhale exhale of his tight chest. She could see his ribs and abs fighting with each attempt at oxygen, it made her own chest hurt to see this struggle for something she was getting so easily. "Ducky's here to see you." His eyes flickered down to meet hers, and then wandered a little until they finally met Ducky's. _

"_Hello, my dear boy." Ducky patted his leg gingerly. "Hanging in there I see." _

_Tony started to chuckle beneath his bulky oxygen mask, but it soon turned into a dangerous coughing war. _

_Emma was quick on her feet and spared being gentle as she yanked the nearly limp Tony into an upright position, Kate helping where she could. _

"_Tony, Tony…" he was coughing out harshly, but not getting a chance to get anything else back into his lungs. Emma's voice got worried. She began banging her fist against his back, and the panic in his eyes haunted all who could see. Kate was trying to dislodge the phlegm as well, the heel of her hand colliding with smooth, sweaty skin. _

"_Come on Tony, breathe.." Kate encouraged with wary eyes, the blue could be seen so vividly through the clear mask. Finally he got some air into his lungs, and followed it up with a deep, thunderous cough which resulted in the splatter of red across most of his oxygen mask. _

_Tony groaned loud, and those who had spent the afternoon with him had picked up on that sound as time to spit, and so Emma held forward a basin and Tony let large globules of blood drip form his mouth, too tired to spit with oomph. Emma replaced the oxygen mask and Tony welcomed the fresh air, but still knew it wasn't quite enough. He forced himself to try and relax into this fit of not enough air. _

"_There you are Anthony," Ducky wiped the sweat from Tony's eyes with a cool, damp cloth and Tony didn't even have the energy to hold his head really. "Lay back and try and get some rest, my boy." Ducky looked hard at Tony, and didn't like what he was seeing. This was as serious as it got, and even thought Tony could never be counted out, he wasn't sure this was something that was survivable. _

_Tony reached up with his free hand and tugged the mask away from his face. "Dad?" his voice was barely audible, but his blue lips hard to mistake. The mask fell back over her mouth as he continued to accept the oxygen gratefully. _

_Kate looked over to Ducky, she didn't really know what to say. _

"_Your parents are tracking down whoever did this to you dear boy, your father quite passionate about it, as you could probably assume. Then they will be in," Ducky assured. _

_Tony moved a shaking hand, and fought the coughing fit just long enough to sputter, "Might wanna hurry.. I don't think I-" but then they wre forced to replace the mask and watch the blood splatter across its interior and yank him into an upright position. _

_Ducky agreed with the boy, they might want to hurry. _

__

"_There is no antidote!" _

"_You're lying! The letter says there is one!" Jethro yelled into the glass. "I want it now!" _

_Jenny stood behind him, a security guard held at gunpoint, one hand showing him who is boss with a power grip on his tie. They were going to get this antidote, and save their son. _

"_I understand your anger," _

"_No, but if you don't save him, you will!" Jethro spoke into his com. _

"_The tumor, it is messing with her mind. Why else would a woman who has fought to ban the use of chemical weapons use them!" _

"_I don't know, why are you making them?" _

"_Only to develop a defense against them," Dr. Pandi was scared for his. "It has a suicide gene which stops it from replicating after 24 hrs." _

"_So the bug dies?" _

"_Not necessarily, the specimen becomes no longer contagious. However the damage will have been done, and the severe pneumonia will continue to play out." The man behind the gun, and the woman holding the security officer roughly shared the same paling expression. The man swallowed hard. _

"_The specimen dies.." _

"_No, not necessarily, he has the same chance as plague victims of the past…" _

"_What was the survival rate?" _

"_People were-"_

_He adjusted his grip on his sig. "Damn it, what was the survival rate?" Jethro needed that facts, and he needed them now. Then were wasting time, time that could be spent with Tony. _

"_Fifteen percent." _

__

"_Kevin, you and Penny take Lowell back to interrogation, sit her on ice," Jethro walked hastily out of the company's building, their teams and a few suspects in tow, fighting dearly to keep up. _

"_Im calling Ducky to get an update on Tony," Jenny announced, but just as she was about to dial, she got an incoming call, from Ducky. _

"_Hey, Duck. I was just gonna call. How's Tony?" She got into the Charger, and Jethro had the pedal to the floor before she even had her door shut. _

"_Ah yes, the reason I am calling. You and Jethro may want to hurry up, antidote or not. Tony is not faring as well as we would hope," Ducky said sadly into the telephone. _

"_What's going on?" Jenny needed to know more, her eyebrows pinched in concern, and she felt Jethro cast the same glance her way. _

"_The heart and lungs are under great duress, and the coughing and fever are only getting worse. We arent sure of how much more the poor boy can take. I am sorry," Ducky wanted them to hurry. _

"_I-uh, we are on our way. Duck, there is not antidote. Lady was a nut job, made it up. I- oh God." Jenny tried to keep it together. "Tell Tony we are one our way, and that we love hime okay?" _

"_Of course, we will see you soon. Drive carefully," ducky somberly hung up the phone. _

"_Hey Duck, we got here as soon as we could," Tim spoke for he and Abby as they approached the Doctor from behind. The two were frozen stock still as soon as their eyes lay on Kate and Tony from outside of the isolation chamber. _

"_Ducky, how is Tony?" Abby looked lost, searching Ducky's yes to tell her that he was going to bu just fine. _

_Ducky turned, and took in the state that the family was in, all because some psycho lady with a brain tumor and it really made him angry. Why did this have to happen, surely he wasn't one to ever count Tony out, but the way things were looking he would be naïve to think his chances to survive were… evident. Just as he was about to encourage Abby with hope, he saw Brad emerge from the other side of the isolation chamber, and rush into the negative pressure with a hasty wave towards Dr. Mallard. _

"_Hold tight kids, I am going to see if I can be of assistance. You guys should stay out of the chamber, you haven't been exposed and we would like to keep it this way," Ducky tried to hide the concern in his voice, the fear. And with that he let them for whatever was causing the urgency in the usually relaxed manner of Brad Pitt. _

"_What's going on Ducky?" Tim called to the retreating elder man., who partially turned to face them, his face one they hadn't seen before, and his mouth ajar. His legs never stopped moving briskly towards the glass cage that contained their brother, his face showed he was at a loss for words. That was a first. _

_Tim and Abby walked over to the glass and wished they could be on the other side. _

__

"_I'm s-s-sorry I-I teased you, Kate," Tony pulled the mask to the side weakly as he fought harder than ever to fill his congested lungs. _

"_Tony, don't talk okay?" Kate felt bad pushing his weak hand away from his face and replacing the mask firmly over his mouth and nose. She tried to hide to growing worry in her eyes as his glazed one's weren't quite meeting her own. _

_His lips were so blue. He was drenched in sweat, they had placed a second IV in to try and keep him hydrated, and catheter as well. They had placed ice packs around his body to try and cool his overheating body, infected with something he shouldn't be. Something awful, something that was killing him. _

_Tony grumbled and turned his head to the side, searching for the face that belonged to the hands that doing their best to soothe his aching head and holding his hand. "Kate?" His vision was a bit hazy, his mind was fuzzy. There were things he wanted to say, he wasn't sure if he had what it takes to beat off this plague shit anymore. He called out to his sister, not bothering to remove the mask this time. _

_Kate barely heard the whisper through the mask. She wanted him to save his energy, not try to talk, but at the same time she wanted to talk him so bad. But this wasn't the end for Tony.. Right? _

_She leaned forward and put her head over his, stroking through the sweaty hair to try and soothe the gasping man below her, searching his eyes until they sleepily met his. _

"_Just relax Tony, Im right here, your doing fine," She didn't believe it, truly. She just didn't know, and it was one of the scariest feelings she'd felt. She hated the fact that she didn't know if she was lying to him or not. The fact was, no one knew if he was going ot be okay. There was no precedent of cases within the last century, Tony was setting that and they all could just sit around and wait to see the course this dreadful disease took on their friend, brother, Agent, and son. _

"_Thanks for staying.. Wi-with me, K-Kate," Tony groaned as he fought back the cough. He was tired of coughing, he didn't want to do it anymore. Every time he coughed his chest burned with fire, his throat protested, his ribs ached and stomach muscles too, and his head pounded with a pressure that was like it would burst. He was sick of coughing, he couldn't keep it up much longer. _

"_Hey, I'm almost as hard to get rid of as you are Tony," she tried a small smile. _

_She could see the corner of his eyes, which were bloodshot and half open, hazy and burdened by purple circles, wrinkle in amusement. _

"_Wher-where's Dad?" Tony wanted to see his Dad. He wanted him there if he- you know. His voice was barely a whisper, and he couldn't help the groan that came out as he fought down the cough. Not now.. _

"_Dad's on his way, he will be here soon, Tony," Kate took a washcloth to his too hot forehead. "They are gonna find the antidote Tony, help make you better."_

"_He's …'kay?" Tony's eyes were growing hazy. _

"_Yeah, he's fine, bud. Everybody is, except for you, so you gotta get better," Kate calmed. _

"_Shouldn't of-opened … letter. Stu-stupid huh?" Tony whispered. _

"_No, hey, no Tony. That's not your fault, you couldn't have known…" Kate swallowed her emotions._

"_Tell Ev-body I ..lov'em-sorry.." Tony couldn't fight the wheezing as it increased, and he tried not to let the pain it was causing him to show. Kate had had enough. _

"_Tony, there's nothing to be sorry for. Just relax, don't talk," Kate pleaded, she didn't like where this conversation was going. _

"_If I… I'll m'ss you ….K-Kate," Tony couldn't suppress the eruption of wet hacking cough that stole all the air he needed. He turned his head and Kate held the emesis basis for Tony to tiredly spit the blood into. "Best..roomie I..ever …had." His voice was hoarse and she could tell he was struggling worse than ever._

"_Hey, don't talk like that Tony. Come on, you're doing fine. Youre gonna be fine," Kate replaced the oxygen mask. _

"_N'te-ll ,, Dad….m'sorry," he ground out before more blood erupted from his lips. Wracking coughs stealing the breaths he was trying to take back in. He continued to cough, and he made the move they had learned meant he needed to sit up. _

"_Sit up, Tony," Emma moved back to her position on the other side of the bed and pulled the shirtless twenty-something into a pathetic upright hated seeing the funny, lighthearted, cute guy she had met earlier today in such a weak and deteriorated state. His SATs were way low, and if they didn't intubate soon, things weren't going to end well, she knew that much. "There you go keep coughing, you can do it," she cheered on the man as did his sister. Her gloved fist beat against his bare back. She had been chastised by Dr. Pitt for not hitting him with the necessary amount of force earlier, and since he convinced her it was for his own good, Emma was striking is back pretty hard, though as much as it hurt his sore ribs and back to do, it hurt her heart even more. _

_Sad, eyes that were drooping with exhaustion behind the structure of the mask turned to panic, as the hacking continued its dreadful fury on Tony's lungs. He was not getting his breath back. _

"_Tony.." Kate warned, her hand being squeezed increasingly harder as his pain and anxiety escalated. "Tony! Breathe!" This was taking too long. All his hair had been coughed and hacked out by wracking, wet heaves- but no air was making its way back in. Tony's chest was constricting and releasing, but no air was moving. _

"_Come on Tony," Emma prayed to someone up above..Not yet, she thought… not yet. She beat her fist even harder on Tony's sore back, and willed him to breathe with all she had. _

_Tony's clawing and squirming legs began to slow, and his eyes that were so lost in fear began to droop, and just as they rolled in to the back of his head, he slumped forward, his masculine frame overtaking a shell-shocked Kate. _

_Just as full panic set in, a strong pair of hands came from beside Kate, and she felt the overheated, damp mass being lifted off her and laid back to reveal Dr. Pitt. Ducky made his way to the other side of the bed and without hesitation, Brad yanked the Oxygen mask off Tony's ashen face. The blood that had surmounted around his deep blue lips forced Kate to keep down her gelatinous hospital lunch. _

_He threw the mask behind him with unnecessary force, and it clattered loud into the room. The beeping of Tony's heart monitor had increased dramatically in Tony's recent battle- unbeknownst to Kate as her own emotions kept the rhythm of the rapid pulse as well. The ominous, single-toned beep that filled the room made itself clear in Kate's mind finally. _

'_No' she thought. What? No,no not this soon. She could not find the words to speak. Kate now grabbed Tony's limp hand, which was losing its clammy temperature, and willed it to life with both hands. Rubbing and kissing it. Come on Tony, she sobbed at the sight. _

_Before anyone knew it, Brad had Tony's head, now free from the mask, tilted back- the pillow being strewn across the room as well- and his hands were already busy connecting the respirator up to the tube he had skillfully, and precisely placed into Tony's damaged lungs. _

_Ducky handed him the proper connecting tools that had been kept nearby, and Ducky flipped the switch at once. There was a moment where the room held its breath along with the man who lay still in the bed, as the respirator filled with air, and just as it compressed, and Tony's chest rose and then fell, the long tone that had held the future on hold began to beep. _

_The beeping Kate had complained about earlier was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. _

"_Oh thank God, oh thank you… thank you," Kate still held Tony's hand so tightly, pressed to her lips, tears strewn down her face. She lay his limp hand on the bed, and with her hand in and around his she put her forehead down on the mattress and let the gravity of what had just happened take over. She cried, hard. _

_Emma was taping the tube in Tony's mouth in place, and Brad rubbed a once-still hand now shakily over his face. _

"_Great work, Doctor Pitt," Ducky stepped forward and pressed his thumb across Tony's cheek. Ducky knew why he was so stressed, Tony had not agreed to the vent. Ducky agreed fully with Brad's decision. _

_Doctor Pitt nodded, not really sure if he believed it. He wasn't expecting Tony to go in to respiratory arrest so suddenly, he should have seen it coming. Given him another breathing treatment, maybe a higher pressured mask. And he wasn't supposed to put a patient who had basically refused a ventilator on one. That's too damn bad, the patient needed it. As an Doctor, Brad always vowed to do whatever it took to save a life, he knew that was necessary. Pneumonic plague left no time to rest on your heels, he realized. He huffed in agitation, who does this to someone? God, he hoped NCIS found this antidote… _

"_He'll pull through, he will…" Ducky looked at his nephews face long and hard. Aspirated blood was still marring his face, and coupled with the plastic tubing he was now equipped with, Tony looked like he had been through a war, and he had .. Indeed. He turned his attention to Kate, who was distraught across from him. Where was Jethro with the antidote… _

_Brad began moving the Xray machine back in front of the bed, and Nurse Emma was solemnly helping to guide the large machinery._

"_Caitlyn, let us go for a walk for a minute my dear," He rubbed her shoulders. "There are going to just take some Xrays and get Anthony settled." He rubbed her shoulders, and she lifted from the bed and after a longing look towards the man in the bed's blank face, she turned in Ducky's arm and they left the negative pressure. _

_As soon as the outside glass doors opened, Kate stumbled out of the chamber and saw her parents just now being escorted into the large room by a nurse. The look on their faces as they saw the scene before them was one of horror. _

_Jethro and Jenny walked briskly behind the orderly who was leading them to where he rest of their family was. They were passing ICU an CCU and regular rooms. Where were they keeping Tony? _

_They were turned down a long hallway, and at the end was a set of double doors with a biohazard sign stamping them both boldly. _

"_Here you are, Dr. Pitt should be-" She opened the automatic doors with the press of a button and as she waited for them the fully open, the scene before them stopped her intro. _

"_God, please…" Jenny bargained, not sure of what to think about what had caused what she saw before her, _

_Jethro could not speak, his gut churned almost painfully. Kate was a wreck, being held up by Ducky as they exited some sort of glass encasement behind them. To the side of the glass room within a room she saw Abby and Tim in a similar position, tears a flow and sobs echoing. What the hell… _

_Jethro raced forward, strides long and purposeful, Jenny at a jog to keep up. They reached Kate and Ducky… Kate didn't get this upset easily. _

_Ducky looked up, and sad eyes met Jethro's. He felt the blood rush from his head… _

_Kate looked up at Ducky's change in demeanor, and finally saw her mom. She crashed into her arms, _

"_He's dying mom." She sobbed. Jenny swallowed hard, and turned to Ducky. What had changed from a few minutes ago? _

"_The hell he is…" Jethro was pissed. He walked past the people who he had already got that they were beginning to give up on him. Hell no. Not his Tony, not his kid. He walked through the automatic doors, and as they closed behind him and he felt the air being sucked from the room, his eyes fell on the hospital bed behind the next barrier. It was taking too long to reach negative pressure damn it. He couldn't see a thing, except a doctor and nurse, gowned and masked, working behind a large machine that was obstructing his view of the hospital bed he had longed to see, to be beside, for so long now. _

_Finally the doors opened, and at the sound Dr. Pitt turned and immediately grabbed his shoulder. _

"_Who are you? You cant come in here, sir.." The patient was contagious and still in heavy isolation. _

"_I'm his Dad," Jethro tried to let his fury fall, but it was there, and it was strong. But he knew he wasn't mad at the doctor, but at some psycho-bitch that was apparently really doing a number on his newest probie, who was just a kid, and not just any kid, his.. Tony. "Bug had a gene that makes Tony not actively contagious anymore, but-" he swallowed and forced his eyes away from trying to pry around the machine to see his son, and he bore his blue orbs into man in the mask's before him. "But, uh- he still has the plague, so he just has to beat it." He knew the Doctor was aware they were looking for an antidote. He saw the man's eyes fall in a light loss of hope, obviously he was hoping for a cure. _

_Dr. Pitt removed his hand from the rough man's shoulder, and let the man through. He removed his own mask, as apparently they weren't necessary anymore, and watched the man watch his son. _

_The dad rubbed his face, and let his hand linger over his mouth, like he was trying to pull away the anguish. It was to no avail, and he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as he saw the condition such a vibrant guy, barely to his mid twenties, with the energy of a kid, had deteriorated to. _

"_Jesus, Tony…" he stepped forward. He could see sweat forming on his exposed skin, could see tubes and wires, heart monitors, pulse ox, IV's here and there. Jethro saw blue lips and blood spattered across his face, and he saw the ragged rise and fall of his bare chest, but what stood out most was the cause of that rise and fall, the tube in his mouth. _

_He stepped even closer, and he ran his hand over his forehead, like always. He pushed his hand through the stubborn locks, and ran a rough thumb gently over his forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat, then turned to the Doctor who was approaching on the other side. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, you just missed kind of an-adrenaline filled couple of minutes, I guess." The Doctor pulled a stethoscope from around his neck and placed the plugs in his ears, before placing the device on various parts of Tony's chest. "I've been tending to Tony, my name is Dr. Brad Pitt, but just refer to me as Brad. I have some things to fill you in on concerning Tony's condition when you are ready." He frowned to himself as he listened to whatever it was he was hearing in Tony's lungs. _

"_We should probably tell the rest of my family, but uh- before we do, could you give it to me straight Doc. I don't like any bullshit.." Jethro said in a sad tone, his eyes not leaving Tony's, he laced his hand around the blue-tinged one. _

_Brad huffed, and replaced the stethoscope behind his head. "Yeah, but it's going to be the short version, I need to get a few things going for your son here pretty quick." _

_Jethro nodded, and met his eyes once more. _

"_Tony has very severe, and what we call double pneumonia, but worse than any case I have ever seen. He was coughing up bloody phlegm almost right off the bat, and then less and less phlegm came with it, and more and more blood. This means there is significant damage going on to the cappillaries and alveoli in his lungs. The oxygen is not being exchanged, nor are his lungs- being so congested- allowing him to fill up with nearly enough to begin with." _

_Jethro stared back at Tony. _

"_He went into full respiratory arrest about five minutes ago, and I had no choice but to intubate. We have him on fluids to keep from being dehydrated, and a cath, and we had him on a mask but obviously had to take things up. Sir-" he began but Jethro cut him off out of habit. _

"_Gibbs" _

"_Gibbs," he corrected without missing a beat. "The only thin keeping him alive is the respirator." _

_Jethro felt his jaw flew as tried to keep his thoughts and emotions in check. _

"_Tony was in a very weakened state, he is exhausted, but I haven't given him anything to keep him sedated." _

_Jethro held a blank look._

"_I am going to be giving him something for the pain, which will keep him drowsy, but for the most part I want him awake. In any other case like this, I would take him to OR and put in a trach. But-" _

"_But what.." _

"_When I first discussed having a ventilator brought in to help get him some rest, he had refused it." Brad just went out and said it. _

_Jethro's eyebrows pinched. "whu-" _

"_He also had a very high fever, which we are still battling, and I concert the reason to be he wasn't quite grasping what was happening, now I know you are his medical next of kin, and I am asking your permission to have placed Tony on the ventilator." Brad knew it was a little late, but he had a gut feeling that this guy didn't mind bent rules, and understood formalities on the paperwork side of things being a fed. He also could tell this guy would do anything to save his son. _

"_No doubt about it. Tony doesn't know what the hell he's talkin about, he had been on one before.." Jethro was thankful this guy played hardball and wasn't going to let a technicality keep him from saving his boy. "Thanks.." _

"_I want Tony not to have to work to breathe, and let him rest to give his body time to fight this infection." _

_Jethro nodded. _

"_We need to wane him from the vent, and get him to cough every once in a while to loosen the phlegm so we can get it out. it's the only way to clean the infection, antibiotics aren't going to do it." _

"_He can do it," Jethro was certain. _

"_The coughing is extremely painful, his ribs and chest and back are likely to be very sore, and it isn't going to be an easy haul by any means. Most people with pneumonia this bad have trouble coming back, even with the help of strong antibiotics." the doctor's voice rose as the severity in his words did. "No offense sir, but you havent seen what its like when he was here coughing for twenty minutes at a time, gasping for air." _

"_He'll fight," Jethro said with conviction, eyes ablaze at the words the doctor was speaking. _

"_Gibbs, I saw him fight. Harder than anyone, ever. But this- this is.." _

"_Don't count him out, don't you dare.." Gibbs didn't like the direction this conversatoin was going. _

"_I heard him say his 'last words'…he thought he was dying, knew he was.." The doctor said sadly. "I don't know if theres any fight left to give.." _

_Jethro bit his tongue, Tony wouldn't give up. Would never give up. Tony abided by a rule Jethro held near and dear, Never leave a man behind. If Tony gave up, it would blow their oath to shit. Tony wouldn't do that … never do that. The hell he cant fight this, Jethro knew he wasn't leaving Tony's side for a minute without letting him know that he would not die. _

"_Doc.." Jethro let the tear roll from his cheek without moving to abrupt its descent. His voice shook, thick with emotion. "I'm telling you, do everything you can to help him. Everything. Tony will fight. He can do this… I swear it." _

_Brad swallowed at the father's emission, and nodded his head. Brad was ready for battle once more, reinstated with a morale to save the ailing patient with every ounce of everything he could. He thought of Kate, and of her emotional connection with Tony. He thought of the elder Doctor, and his undoubted affection for the same kid. He thought of Emma and her connection after just meeting the guy. He remembered the agonizing scream her could hear from the other side of the glass as Tony was down for the count a few minutes ago. And he thought of the man advocating protectively over his son, with a love strong enough to make a miracle like saving Tony Gibbs would be, happen. It was game time. _

"_I am going to be calling some nurses in to rearrange some things, and move him onto a shifting bed, I see no reason to move him from the isolation chamber, it will give you guys more room to be around him, and be comfortable." _

"_Can we lose the blue lights?" Jethro hated the way they were making things look, and feel. Like some bizarre sci-fi movie straight out of Tony's DVD collection. _

"_Certainly," Brad nodded. He hated the lights as well. "I will go make some calls, and tell the rest of your family its okay to come in. Plenty of room in here.."_

_Jethro just nodded, he ran his hand over the warm forehead, and gently bent down and laid a kiss on the same spot. He took a seat in the chair pulled tightly up to the bed. He looked at Tony's bare abdomen and ribcage. He saw the scars from just a year ago still standing out pink against the smoothed tanned skin over the rest of his stomach. He saw the surgical scar from where they had to go in and fix his spleen from when those Russians got the better of him. He ran his thumb over a scar on his temple from the car accident when he was a teen, and over the back of his head where he felt the scars from all the other times he's been pushed to the dirt. Kicked and punched, beaten and bruised. Yelled at, tormented, lied to and bound up. _

_All these things were brought on by an outside force. Tony wasn't to blame for a single ounce of it. Tony was perfect, except the universe had a way of throwing an almost insurmountable pile of shit atop of such a beautiful boy. This time though, it was his fault. Jethro had brought Tony to be a member of his team so he could protect him and keep him safe from all the bad things looming Tony Gibbs' way, but this happened right in Jethro's own bullpen, a few feet away. He let this happen to Tony, and he couldn't believe he had failed his son. _

_The doors opened to the chamber, and the entire Gibbs clan entered, timid as ever. Jethro wiped a tear that had fallen when he let his own mind muse, and he encouraged the group that the ground was safe to walk on, they could come a little closer._

"_Hey guys, it's okay.." Jethro was a little shocked at the softness his voice conveyed. _

_Abby was wiping tears at a furious rate, her hand in her twins, the needed their strength together. Tim was staring at all the wires and the tubes and the ventilator. Kate held her arms crossed, her eyes showing hurt, but her ducts fresh out of tears. Jenny was the first to step forward, and she did so with a heavy heart as she began rubbing his cheek and shoulder and arm. _

"_Oh, Tony…" _

"_He's gotta stop doing this," Tim wiped a tear, trying to lighten the room. Most people graciously accepted the opportunity to let a small smirk. _

_Jethro didn't. "It isn't his fault." He wasn't mad about the comment, but mad about the fact. He didn't direct the remark back at Tim, or anyone.. But the entire universe. His eyes showed somewhere far off. _

_No one replied to what Jethro had said, the room now an awkward silence save the beep of the heart monitor and the whoosh of the respirator. _

"_He was so sick," Kate said, void of all emotion. Eyes clearly reminiscing on hard times of the past 24 hrs. "I could see him, hear him, not being able to breathe… And there wasn't anything I could do." _

"_You were brave to stay with him Kate," Ducky chided from behind, letting the family have their time with Tony. "Even before we knew he wasn't contagious, we are all thankful you were here with him Kate." _

"_Mhmm," "yeah" the room agreed. _

"_Am I ever going to see Tony again?" Abby burst into tears, the burning question she had been holding back had reached its boiling point. All heads turned to hers. _

"_Abby don't-" Tim was going to tell her to stop talking like that. _

"_I mean did I miss getting to say goodbye? Were we too late?" She cried, wanting answers. _

"_He-uh. He told me," Kate started to cry again. New tears suddenly forming easily. "Told me to tell everybody he loved em. And that he was sorry," She turned her head in admiration of the young man in the bed, barely alive. She would let them know for him. _

"_Hey! I don't want to hear anymore of this 'goodbye' bullshit," the Dad held his most stern tone. "I don't care what anyone has to say, NOBODY is saying goodbye to anyone. Do we got that?" He asked the group. _

"_Jethro-" Ducky began. But Jethro knew where he was going to take this conversation. He was going to tell him to prepare for the worst, and that things didn't look good for Tony, and it is right for Abby to feel concern. It isn't right for anyone to fell concern, Tony was going to be fine. _

"_No, Duck." He didn't yell, but he left out all politeness. "I am not giving up, and I know for a FACT that Tony can beat this, and we don't need to be sitting around letting him know its okay to give up because we already have." Jethro held an intense 'I dare ya' type of stare with all of those in the room. _

"_Nobody is giving up Jethro!" Jenny said intensely, her nostrils flaring. "We are all here to help Tony pull through and don't you dare think any different of us." She threatened. _

_Jethro dropped his head, he kept his hand still held on Tony's blue-tinged fingertips, but let his head fall. When he brought his head back up, tears were lacing his face, and his eyes were colored with such sadness no one felt anything but bad for the man. _

"_Im sorry," he looked them in the eyes. "I just can't let him give up, I need to tell him.." his voice cracked. "Tell him to wake the hell up and beat this or he'll have me to answer to." His voice changed to one that carried the strength he usually oozed with, but that he did not feel. "C'mere Abs." his voice was small again, and he leaned back in his chair, arms open and gesturing to the open spot on his lap. _

_Abby had been wanting, needing a hug from her Dad for so long now, she couldn't do anything but walk in a trance to bury her head in the crook of his neck as he hugged her, "M'sorry baby. I know how much you love Tony, we are all just worried. I know that." Abby nodded, wiped her tears and turned back to Tony, up close for the first time. _

"_His lips are so blue.." She said worriedly. _

"_And look at his fingernails," Jenny held up the hand she held in her own, her voice sad and slow. _

_Abby picked up the hand that her Dad just released his grasp on, and she wrapped her own around it. His hands were so much bigger than hers, it took two to hold up its sickly dead weight. She pressed it to her cheek, and kissed his fingers. "We love you, Tony." _

__


	12. Chapter 12

Just sort of formulated into a story as it came out within the past hour or two, not my longest of chapters, that is for certain, however, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Brrrrinnggg. Brrrrringgg. Brrr-

"Gibbs.." Jethro said in a gravelly tone as he reached over from his spot in bed and answered the bedside phone. He felt Jenny stir awake beside him. He squinted at the alarm clock, and saw that it read 4am.

"Hi, I am calling for the parents of Anthony Gibbs?" A deep voice asked over the line, and Jethro felt his stomach sink. He swallowed hard, and sat up. He shot a glance at Jenny who sat up in bed a little straighter, her face growing in concern at her husbands change in demeanor.

"I'm his father.." He looked over at Jenny, thinking that this was one of the calls they had always had nightmares about getting.

"Jethro, what is it?" Jenny asked in a panic, her voice a whisper, thinking she didn't really want to ask. She didn't really want to know the answer..

"Sir, this is Sherriff Erik Evans of DC Metro Police Department," The voice gave itself a name, a name that Jethro didn't care for. Jethro just wanted him to tell him what the hell happened with Tony and if he was alright. Oh, God, please no…

Jethro felt his throat thicken, and his heart rate increase. He felt sweat begin to form on his palms, and his gut ache in the way it always did when bad news was on the horizon.

"Sir, we have your son here downtown. He was the victim of an attempted mugging after leaving the bar," The voice said in an experienced tone.

"Is uh- is he alright?" Jethro asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well sir, the men who attacked him had a gun. Your son fought back pretty hard and-"

"Is he alright?" Jethro decided he needed to know _now. _

"Tony is okay, we have him right here. He is giving the EMT's a hard time, he has a few minor injuries, but he will be fine, thankfully."

Jethro let out the air he had been holding, and put a hand to his forehead as relief washed over him. "Oh thank god…"

"Yes, sir..indeed. I am calling because Tony needs a ride home, and he didn't want me to call you, but my Captain knows you and thought we ought to give you a ring. He refused the medical treatment so he wont go to hospital, but it wouldn't sit right with me if I let him ride off in a cab. He is intoxicated, and he didn't want to drive, nor would we let him," The policeman said rationally. "Your son has been through a lot this evening." he felt for the twenty something year old he was looking at as he sat on the curb, head in his hands.

"No, no of course. I will be right down. Where do I need to be?" Jethro stood from the bed and began to put his jeans on from where they lay on the floor, belt buckle rattling in his haste.

"We are on the corner of Fitch and Main. We still have to process the scene, and we are going to sit with your son until ya get here, Agent Gibbs." The officer said definitively.

"Appreciate it, Sherriff. Be there soon, tell Tony Im on my way." And with that Gibbs hung up the phone and sighed, turning to his still very anxious wife.

"What is it? What's happened to Tony?" Jenny's voice and expression laced with concern.

"Some dirt bag tried to mug him. He's alright though. Just too drunk too drive, and too hard headed to call me himself…" He finished buttoning his jeans and grabbed his Sig and cell from the nightstand. "I will go get him."

"Well I can come with I want to make sure he's okay!" Jenny swung her legs over.

"No, Jen, I'm going to go. LEO gave me the impression he was pretty shaken up," Jethro gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead. "Let me.." He said softly.

"Okay, I will stay here, but take care of him.." Jenny said sadly.

"I always do,"

"I know."

Jethro could see the flashing lights from a half mile away. His gut churned at the thought of what could have been the outcome of this. The lights in the night sky, like a circus, reminded him of another time he ws called by the police to come see his kid, Tony, the time he was pinned in his mustang just a few blocks from here. He pushed back the bad thoughts as he parked near the police tape and briskly walked over to the scene.

His eyes bypassed the ambulance and the police cars, and all the investigators and officers. His eyes

weaved through the circus, and finally spotted Tony.

Tony was twenty two and was trying to figure out where to take his next step after he graduated from OSU a month or so back. Jethro and Jenny had encouraged anything that had crossed his mind, and recently it had been the marine corps. Jethro would be proud if his son became a marine, he had been one himself…. Many years ago. And maybe that's why he had some reserve. Jethro and Jenny had encouraged a career in law enforcement as well. Tony would be great at either.

But when Gibbs looked at that twenty two year old, he didn't see a marine or an officer. He saw a boy who needed help… who needed him. Tony sat in a black buttondown and dark jeans. The sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons missing, and dirt on his jeans. Tony was staring at the dirt DC street, his long legs bent up near his chest, arms resting around them as he sat on the curb.

Jethro approached the tape, and as he went to duck under it, still a few yards away from his son, he saw a man laying on the sidewalk a few meters away from Tony. The man wasn't getting up, or getting tended to by EMT's. The man was being photographed, and examined. The man was dead.

Oh, god.. Jethro now knew what the officer had meant by '_your son has been through a lot tonight'_.

Tony had killed a man.

"Sir, can I help you?" A LEO approached the tape, seeing the gaping expression on the man's face.

"That's my son…" He said quietly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that sir, if you come over here.." The LEO was trying to lead him away from the dead body.

"No, no my son is okay. He's sitting over there on the curb," Jethro was very thankful he was able to say that, the possible consequences of what could have happened this evening still prominent in his head. "I am here to give him a ride home." Jethro's glad that his son hadn't lost this fight, that his son was strong and a fighter. If this had been most other men, especially while intoxicated, he knew the usual outcomes. He was an crime investigator after all …. Atta boy, Tony.

"Yes, of course, sorry sir. I will take you to him." The man was understanding, and lifted the tape for the father to walk under. "Sherriff Evans wanted to have a word with you as well, I will show you to him…"

Gibbs nodded, and then a taller, slightly older sherriff approached the two. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes," Gibbs nodded. "Appreciate the phone call Sherriff."

"Appreciate you coming down," The Sherriff nodded.

"What happened here? Tony give his statement already?" Gibbs stood close to the man, wanting to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but …

"Yes, Tony has given his statement. It seems the assailant was with another male about the same age and size, and Tony and a female subject were walking from bar to bar, when the attackers came up from behind and held your son at gunpoint."

Gibbs nodded ever so slightly, a sign for the man to continue.

"They told the girl to come with them and no one got hurt, and your son fought the two of them, and told the girl to run."

Atta boy, Tony.

"The female ran away and hailed down my partner and I in our patrol car, when a gunshot went off. Then in pursuit to the scene, there was another gunshot. According to your son's statement, Tony disarmed the attacker with the gun, and they continued to fight for the weapon. While he and one were in a tug of war for the handgun, the other man was continuing to assault and attempted to strangle Tony. Somehow, Tony managed to hold his own, but at one point the man got power over the weapon, pointed it towards your son's face and fired. Tony either leaned or the man just missed, and the bullet made no connection. That was the first shot we heard. Then, Tony gained possession of the weapon after a few more rounds of brawling. He fired once to the chest, straight through the heart. The other assailant took off after his friend was killed, and LEO's caught up with him a few blocks away."

Gibbs was all the while staring at Tony in.. in emotions he couldn't explain. He was proud of Tony for his actions, but knew what it was like to look a man in the eyes and kill him. He felt for him…

"The fact that your son was under the influence and still able to fight off two dirt bags, and save the girl… it's the kind of thing we wish we ran into more often down here at Metro," The Sherriff eyed the 22 year old once more. "Too often we see the worse outcome."

Gibbs nodded slightly again, eyes not leaving Tony, trying to gage where his head was at, if he was okay. He couldn't tell… one of Tony's specialties. "Is he free to go, or do you need more from him?" Gibbs asked the Sherriff.

"We have gotten all we needed outta him, he's all yours. I would, however, run him to the ER if you can talk some sense into him. He took a few good blows, and I think he twisted his knee, and I can see some bruising starting to form around his neck already," Sherriff Evans respectfully put his hand on the father's shoulder before him. "You raised a good kid, Agent Gibbs. Take care of that boy.." He said with the compassion of one father to another, knowing that the young man was indeed trying to be a man, refusing to call his dad, or go to the ER… but Jethro would set his straight, he would indeed take care of him.

Gibbs was a few feet away from Tony when he finally looked up and saw that his Dad was here.

"Sorry you had to come down, Dad." Tony's green eyes showed sadness, and a little bit of shame, and his voice was strained and hoarse. Jethro could see bruises forming on his jaw and a split lip and blood on his temple. One cheek was beginning to puff up, and his neck looked like it belonged to one of the body's on Ducky's autopsy tables. Jesus, Tony..

"Hey.. None of that." Jethro sat down on the curb next to Tony, taking up the same posture. "No place I'd rather be right now, than right here with you."

"I can think of a few I'd rather be.." Tony said sarcastically, and Jethro found the energy to smirk. At least he still had some humor, he thought.

"You okay, Tony?" Jethro looked over, and Tony turned to meet his gaze.

"Think so," Tony nodded and dropped his head. "I just.. I don't know." Tony shook his head.

"It's alright, what you did. You saved that girl's life, Tony. You saved your own. That's a good job, son." Jethro said calmly.

"Doesn't feel like it," Tony said slowly.

"It never does," Jethro could relate to what his son was feeling so evenly. He remembered the first guy he had shot and killed, he hadn't been much older than Tony, around the same age. He was in a war though, Tony was.. Tony was just walking down the street trying to have a good night out. Still, he knew the feeling… and he didn't with it on anyone.

Tony nodded slowly, remembering his Dad could relate to this situation, and thankful for it..

"Sometimes we have to do things we never thought we would, or even could, just to survive. You were brave tonight Tony, and you did everything exactly right."

Tony swallowed and nodded, if he had to go back through the situation, he probably wouldn't do anything differently. If he would have, he knows he would have been the one being photographed on the sidewalk.

"Let's get you home, and get you to bed. I know a bed with superman sheets that's been begging for you to come back to visit it.." Jethro smiled slightly.

Tony smirked. He had felt a little like superman tonight, the whole fighting off two guys, with a strength he didn't quite know he had. And saving the damsel in distress, dodging a bullet meant for his head from point blank range.

Jethro had been driving for ten minutes, the car in silence, leaving Tony to his thoughts, when he decided to see if Tony was ready to talk a bit more about what was going on in that head of his.

"Want me to call Ducky? Have him meet us at home? There's blood in your hair, and I want him to check you out.." Jethro said as he stole a glance at his passenger.

"Nah, Dad. I think I'm okay," Tony looked back at Gibbs. "Don't want to wake Ducky up for nothing.."

"It's not nothing, and your mom is going to have my head if I don't get you checked out.. That head of yours can only take so much knocking around you know…." Jethro tried not to make it sound so serious.

"Yeah, and you knock it around enough," he rubbed the back of his head in reminiscence.

"I wouldn't say that it's enough," Jethro played. He picked up his phone and called Ducky from the road, much to his son's disproval.

They sat in silence once more, the ride nearly over.

"I wish he wouldn't have made me do that.." Tony said solemnly in a hoarse whisper. He was looking at his hands in his lap, and Jethro felt sorry for him.

"I know, Tony."

"I asked him, I told him not to make me do it…But he came at me with a knife and the other guy was getting up behind me and I knew it would be my last chance… I-I didn't do anything to the guy and he was.. he was going to kill me." Tony said sadly.

"Tony, there are a lot of bad people out there. People that do things we cant understand. I see it everyday, and it doesn't get any easier to understand or comprehend. Luckily, there's people like you and like me and your mom and police officers everywhere who try and stop what you stopped tonight."

Tony nodded silently, head still down, soaking in the information.

"I just.. I don't even know what happened, but they wanted that girl I was with. I didn't even know her name, til after this all happened. And I just told her to run, and then I just went crazy trying to protect her.. And me, I guess." He cleared his throat, but the effects of the strangling made that uncomfortable.

"The girl okay? Mentally?" Jethro knew his son had succeeded in physically protecting her.

"Yeah, I think she was just a little shaken up, but who am I kidding I am too I guess. Her friends came to pick her up, they wanted to give me a ride, but I needed to give my statement still and I could tell she wanted to get out of there…" Tony said.

"She cute?" Jethro smirked.

"Hah. Course… She's a 10. Her name is Chanel." Tony smirked back at his Dad, his voice becoming raspy, likely from the neck trauma.

"Well.."

"She totally wants it…" Tony held up the back of his hand and showed him the digits inscribed in black ink.

"That's my boy.." Jethro shook his head.

"Im glad she's okay.. If anything.." Tony began.

"But nothing did. Because of you. You did a good job, son. A great job. Im proud of you," Jethro hoped he was saying the right things. He wasn't proud his son killed a man, but at the same time he was.

Tony nodded and they pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Ready for this?" Jethro.

"You mean mom's worry-train?" Tony said sarcastically. "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that they got out of the car.

"Jethro?" Jenny yelled from the kitchen, she had put on a pot of coffee and had been anxiously awaiting her husbands return.

"We're here Jen," Jethro shared a look with Tony, as they kicked off their shoes. Jethro then clapped his somber son on his strong shoulder, and they walked through the foyer, met halfway by a nervous Jenny as she swooped Tony into her arms.

"Oh, Tony I was so worried. When we got that phone call…" Jenny said over his shoulder, eyes squeezed tightly.

"I know Mom, I'm okay…" Tony hugged her back. His voice a little raw from the near-strangulation just hours ago.

"No, your not. Look at your face," Jenny leaned back a little and gasped over-dramatically at his face. "Oh you poor baby, your face. Who did this? Huh!" She gasped even sharper as she caught a glimpse of the deep bruising on his throat. "Oh my god, your neck! Tony, what happened?" She looked to him, and then to her husband when neither made a move to answer the question.

"Why don't we let Tony go up and get changed into some comfy sweats, maybe take a hot shower, and by then Duck should be here…" Gibbs rubbed a hand across Tony's shoulders and hoped Tony complied. "You've got blood on you and I'm sure your cold, son."

"Okay, doesn't sound like a bad idea," Tony was more somber than usual, Jenny noticed, but wasn't surprised. Someone tried to mug him, but something else told her that there was something more..

"I will go bring some fresh towels, and find you some of your old sweats honey," Jenny rubbed his arm soothingly, not liking to see her son upset like this, nor physically hurt..

"Tony, if it's okay with you I can fill your Mother in on what happened, unless you wanted to tell her..?" Jethro asked calmly, supportively.

"No, I would rather not. You can.." Tony began a slow trudge up the stairs to his old bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to wash all of the night off of him, all of the mixed emotions and bad energy he felt.

XXXXX

"Jethro… what happened to him?" She asked as soon as she knew that Tony was down the hall and in the bathroom.

"Why don't we get some coffee, and I will wait til Ducky gets here so I only have to tell it once…"

Just then there was a light rap at the door, and Ducky let himself in. "Ahh, Jethro, Jennifer… to what do I owe the pleasure of this fine early morning visit…" He said with an attempt at cheerful though he could tell the room was somber.

"Let's get in the living room, I need some coffee first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Jen, don't cry.. Tony's gonna be just fine." Gibbs rubbed a hand across her back. She was only tearing up, but clearly upset for her son.

"I know he will, I know. I just… feel so bad. I know what that's like and.. He's so young and … Oh, Im just glad he..it wasn't him that, you know.." Jen said sadly.

"Yes, that is some trauma he has been through.. Poor boy…" Ducky shook his head at the end of the story.

"Yeah.. He'll be okay.." Jethro assured himself, and the others.

"Okay, Im going to go find his clothes and put some towels out for him," Jenny got up and went upstairs.

"Jethro, how's his head? Psychologically.."

"A little shaken up, but nothing too bad. Anyone would be, ya know? Mixed emotions about it.." Gibbs sipped at his coffee.

"Yes, as to be expected. I just hope he realizes he did the right thing," Ducky said. "Lord knows that boy can be very hard on himself.. Much like someone else I know." Ducky looked pointedly at Gibbs, who nodded.

"Yeah-" Gibbs huffed.

Just then Tony appeared with a fresh smell of that strong body wash they still kept in the shower of his, a scent they all enjoyed to smell, as it meant that Tony was home. His hair wet and freshly awry, and Ohio State sweats hanging off his hips and a white tee, cozy socks wrapping his feet. He wore a gentle smile..

"Hiya, Duck. Sorry to wake you.." Tony's voice was noticeably strained and he walked a little closer- to no surprise he and his uncle shared a much needed hug.

"Ahh, nonsense dear boy, it is always a pleasure to see you. And an honor you let me treat you when your stubborn streak lets no one else…" Duck smiled and playfully pointed on his chest. "Someone has to make sure your as alright as you say you are." The elder man smiled softly.

"Thanks Duck, but I really do think I am fine." Tony said, and the hoarseness of his voice becoming more evident.

"Hush, hush. Now, take a seat over here," Ducky gestured to the couch, and I shall see for myself, hmm?"

"Sure, Ducky." Tony's voice was raw, and it was beginning to sound painful to Gibbs' ears.

"Now, first I want to look at that cut on your scalp, no doubt the shower stung the blazes out of it..?"

Tony huffed a little with laughter, "Wasn't that bad Ducky."

"Mmhmm," He said it like he didn't believe it.

"Yes, well I am going to put some butterfly clips and liquid bandaid to try and avoid stitched, lord knows you need another set of those, and it does not appear to need them…as of now," he looked over the brim of his glasses to the tender green eyes beneath him. "Let's not do anything for a while to change that prognosis, shall we?"

"We are going to keep a good eye on him, Ducky." Jenny said proudly from behind him.

"Yes, well.. I would give the boy some aspirin, for the headache," Ducky could sense a Tony-headache when he saw one. Tony had had enough head injuries he was lucky he didn't have a perma-ache, but any knock to the head always left after effects like a rung bell. "And bring some ice for this swelling." Jethro turned Tony's head back and forth in the light, and prodded the swollen cheek and split lip.

"I'll go get some," jenny loved something to do, anything to help, in times like these..

Tony winced a little at the prodding on his cheek bone, "I know that hurts, sorry Anthony."

"Your fine, Ducky."

"Follow my finger, if you will." Ducky did so and Tony followed it. "Very good."

"Okay now smile for me," Ducky ordered gently, and Tony opened his lips to reveal his teeth. "Tutut, you must have mistaken me, my boy, I said _smile.." And with that Ducky poked Tony in the belly button like he used to do when he was just a boy, and had fallen off his bike, or needed a check up for any reason. Tony forgot about that trick, and laughed as the poke tickled him. "Ahh there it is!" Ducky smiled. "My favorite smile!" Ducky cheered the room up in an instant. _

"_All your teeth in check, then…nothing chipping that ole grin of yours, " he informed. "The lip will heal, just give it a little time." _

"_Now, tip your head back please, my boy, I would like a good look at your neck," Ducky had a feeling this was the most extensive of his injuries. _

"_Deep bruising, and it feels.." He felt around his throat tenderly. "Feels a little swollen, I suggest an anti-inflammatory immediately. And your voice sounds a bit hoarse, is your throat sore?" _

"_Ahh.." Tony pondered the question. _

"_Be honest, Anthony…" He couldn't disobey his uncle._

"_A little bit," Tony said honestly. ._

"_And swallow for me," Ducky put his hand on his throat and felt all the things moving the way they were supposed to when you swallowed. "All things good mechanically, all bones and cartilage intact. However it does feel inflamed, and no doubt that it was painful swallowing?" Ducky presumed. _

_Tony cleared his throat a little, as gently as he could. "Yeah, a little," He rubbed subconsciously at his sore throat. _

"_Right, then I want you to gently gargle some warm salt water, and don't eat any solid foods for a few days, that will not feel well, my boy. I know how hard that will be, staying away from your beloved junk food, but I must suggest that you do so… okay, Anthony?" _

"_I gotcha Ducky," His hoarse voice replied. _

"_Now, take these pills," He held his hand out to the boy, "one at a time, and gently. If you are uncomfortable we can crush them, no?" _

"_I'll be fine," he swallowed them all obediently. "Good boy, now here's some pea's for your cheek, and I would place that on there for about 20 minutes to keep it from swelling, or you will regret it in the morning.." Ducky smiled. _

"_Sure thing, Ducky." Tony agreed as he sat back into the comfy couch. _

"_After that, I want you straight to bed. I would prescribe some Scotch perhaps, but I do think you have had your fair share of liquor this evening, wouldn't want to spoil your morning.." Ducky played. He rubbed his hand gently down his arm. "Do take care of yourself." _

"_I will, thanks Ducky." Tony smiled softly. _

"_Yeah, thanks Duck. Appreciate it.. Makes us feel better now that we know he's been checked out.." Gibbs nodded to his brother. _

"_You know you can call me anytime, day or night.." The pleasant man replied. "Especially for that one.." He pointed an accusatory finger towards the young twenty two year old, who smiled playfully back. _

"_Have a nice night Ducky, thanks again for coming over," Jenny said as she shut the door behind the older doctor. _

"_Tony, you ready to head up to bed?" Jenny asked gently as she sat on the arm of the couch and played soothingly with his short hair. _

"_Yeah, you look like your about to pass out," Jethro rubbed his knuckles across the cheek not currently being occupied by a bag of peas, Tony's half closing eyes opening back up, their green igniting again. _

"_Yeah, guess so. But first," Tony took the peas off his face and tilted his head back forward. He looked at both his parents. "Thanks for bringing me home, and .. Taking care of me and stuff. I know I got drunk and shouldn't have been out that late and-" _

"_Tony, none of this is your fault, okay, understand that.." Jenny soothed him again. _

"_Maybe, but still… thanks." He looked bashfully at his hands. _

"_We are both just so glad that you are okay. That you took care of yourself, and others… you are brave, Tony." Jenny chided, her hand still rubbing through his hair gently. _

_Tony blushed a little at that. _

"_Its true, Tony." Jethro squeezed his muscular shoulder reassuringly. _

"_Well, I've been thinking.. Not just tonight but for a while, but after tonight .. I .." Tony began, his head still looking at his hands. _

"_You what?" Jethro encouraged lightly. _

"_I wanna be a cop." Tony looked up to his parents, and met their eyes, ready to read their expression. _

_They both smiled, proud of their son, and happy he had found a passion in life, besides catching a football- - as they all knew that was out of the question, heartbreakingly so. _

"_Oh, Tony. You will be great at it.." Jenny hugged him. _

"_Proud of you, son." _

"_It runs in my blood…" Tony smirked as they both hugged him at once, he knew he was making the right decision… finally. _

__


	13. Chapter 13

"Y'ello," Tony answered his cell phone casually, easing back into his father's lazy-boy as smoothly as his stiff muscles would allow.

"Tony? It's me, Abby. Where are you? Are you at home?" Abby sounded loudly into the phone, her energy at a level much higher than his, and he winced slightly. Not only was she loud though, she sounded a little worked up.. not an unusual occurrence with his little sister, but always worth asking…

"Yeah, Abs.. still at mom and dad's… why, what's up?" Tony hoped everything was all good.

"Okay, I am on my way there, I just read something… and, and I have to see you, okay?" Abby said into the phone a little more gently this time.

"Uh, yeah sure Abs, me and my busy schedule here are always open to pencil you in.." Tony smirked into the phone a little hoping to cheer her up, but that turned out to be a little more than his chest could take, and he hacked harshly much to his own protest. He never wanted to cough again..

"Oh, Tony.. I'm going to bring you some soup or something, you can eat and everything right? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? How are you feeling I can go grab some—"

"M'fine Abby, I will be here when you get here, kay?" Tony's voice was much raspier than the previous moments.

"Okay, I will be right there Tony don't move, if you need anything I will get it.." Abby said enthusiastically into the phone. "Im almost there!"

"Goodbye, Abby."

"Bye, Tony."

When Abby got to the front of her old house, she jogged up the front few steps and tried the knob, only to find it locked. Good, she thought, they shouldn't have even left Tony alone in the first place, but at least he was protected by the hefty locks her Dad and Tony had installed many years ago.

Jethro didn't use the locks when he was home alone, like when Jenny was away for work. But when she was home, and more importantly when one of his children were home, or all of them, the locks stayed firmly locked to keep his family safe.

Abby went over to the third rock in the garden, grabbed the spare key and let herself in. Immediately to the left of the entryway was where she knew she would find her older brother.

Tony was in the recliner, looking terribly uncomfortable, but somehow asleep. His face pinched with pain that only one of their family members would recognize. He was in big sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and his head fell onto his shoulder as he was slumped to the side, much too upright to be comfortable. His face turned away from her, and his hair in that disastrous masterpiece that it always sculpted into when he wasn't well, or injured. Abby frowned a little.

He looked a little cold, so she grabbed her favorite blanket from the hope chest in the corner, the one her dad had made for her mom, and gently placed it on the sleeping man. She knew she should let him get his rest, although she wanted nothing more than to talk with him and make sure he was okay for herself. She eyed him peacefully for a moment, before going into the kitchen to start some soup.

Just as Abby was stirring her creation, she heard to door to the garage open, and footsteps which followed, so she peaked around the corner to see her mom and Kate walking in.

"Hi, guys.." Abby whispered, loud enough for them to hear but hopefully soft enough for Tony's wonder-ears to miss. "Tony's asleep.."

"Hi, Abs, what are you doing here?" Jenny set down her groceries and bags on the island before hugging Abby. Jenny and Abby hugged longer than any other two people on earth hug, it was a fact Tim and Tony were determined to one day put to a statistical test..

"Oh, I just.. I read some things online and then I couldn't stop worrying about Tony, and I don't have any classes tomorrow, and I thought I would come home for the weekend.. I couldn't take it being away anymore." Abby said and her mom rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"Oh, well I'm sure glad you came home, and your Dad will be too," Jenny smiled sensitively at her youngest daughter, and most emotional child by far.

"Yeah its good to see you, Abby.." Kate smiled, and then she was nearly knocked over by Abby and her embracing arms.

"Kate! I miss you, I have been so worried about you.. and about Tony..are you doing okay?" Abby looked into her sister's eyes for the truth, lord knows Kate can lie about her feelings just as well as Tony, hell as well as Jethro can too. But not when Abby asked her, her eyes pried the truth out like the jaws of life..only much easier.

"I'm doing fine, Abby. You saw me last week, I was okay then and I am okay now.." Kate rubbed Abby's shoulder assuringly.

"I know, it's just I was so worried with those bad dreams I was having and then something bad really did happen, but not as bad as it could have been but it could have been so bad! And-" Abby rambled every time she thought about what had happened last week, well the past three weeks really.

"Abby, everyone is fine, okay? Tony is gonna be okay, Im okay, Dad is okay… Mom is fine.. you don't have anything to worry about," Kate said softly. Kate wouldn't admit it, but she totally understood where Abby was coming from. She wouldn't admit it, but Kate was still terrified, and she was glad that her mom and dad had ordered her to stay back at home while Tony recuperated, and until Ari was found and dead.

Ari had really shaken things up in the Gibbs' world, and she wanted him dead just as much as anyone else… though it would be tough to amount to the same amount of pure hatred as to what her Dad felt towards Ari, but she was sure she was a close second.

"I hope so," Abby said endearingly. "Where's dad?"

"He is still at work," Jenny gave her a look. "But I told him to come home soon." She said sternly, as she unloaded her groceries.

"He's not giving up is he?" Abby asked, already knowing her father was far from being a quitter. Not when someone wronged his family, and threatened them. Oh no, he was out for blood.

Jenny shook her head slowly, "Which is good, none of us are. But I am worried he's taking it on a little too much, he isn't sleeping, stays at work late, goes in early.."

"It's scary," Kate said with big eyes. "I haven't really ever seen him like this.."

"I know," Jenny said forlornly. "It's been hard on all of us, everyone is stressed."

Jenny shook her head, it was like their life turned into an intense action movie these past few weeks, one she did not care for.

It had all been too real, too close of a call… and then when she got to the scene.. it was too much. Ari needed to pay, and needed to pay with his life.

"Kate, you are being re-assigned to MCRT.." Director Morrow told Kate, the rest of her and her mom's team surrounding them as he ordered her.

"My dad's team? May I ask why, Director?" Kate was looking around a little confused.

"Protection Detail. This bastard has crosshairs on Jethro's head, and until we hunt Haswari down, I want someone to be on Jethro 24/7, lord knows he can be a reckless man when he wants to be, and I want to do everything in our power to make sure this bastard doesn't succeed." Morrow spoke to the team, but mainly to Kate.

"Why kate? Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest?" Joey the Probie spoke up, his intentions good. What if she failed, her fathers death would be on her hands..

"This whole damn agency has conflicts of interest everywhere," he looked towards Jenny and then towards the MCRT Bullpen. "And in case you have forgotten, Agent Barden, Kate was handpicked to protect the President of the United States. Shes the best, and I know she would want the best for Agent Gibbs as well as I."

Well said. "Okay, but he's not gonna like this." Kate said, looking over her shoulder as Gibbs yelled at his Probationary agent, Agent LeRoy.

"Tough," Jenny and Director Morrow said in unison.

"Let's get on with it then," she grabbed her stuff and together she walked around the edge of the bullpen and waltzed into whatever debate was currently taking place. It stopped on their arrival.

"Agent Gibbs, a moment..?" Morrow gestured with one finger, and they moved away from the group to have their discussion. That left Kate to be with the rest of the team.

She plopped her pack, purse and coat on the floor behind Tony's baron desk. She looked at all his things, feeling bad for a moment for disrupting it, then remembered all the annoying things Tony has done, and had no problem plopping down in his chair and making herself at home.

"Uhh.. what's your name?" The Probie LeRoy asked from his desk next to her new one.

"Kate.." She smiled, and then unloaded her weapon and put it in the drawer, on top of the tacky magazine pile and cologne bottles. Jesus, Tony.

"Uh, well Kate, that is Tony's desk.. you can't sit there." She smiled even bigger, and looked across to Vivian's desk whom was smiling just as big before raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Oh, I cant?" Kate scoffed amusedly and leaned back in Tony's well-broken-in office chair, and placed her feet on his desk.

"No, Tony is going to be returning to work this afternoon after his check-up and.. and you cant sit there, he..he'll be really mad." LeRoy seemed so convinced.

"We'll see.." Kate shared a laugh with Vivian before Gibbs returned swiftly back into the bullpen.

"Welcome to the team Kate, I see you've met our newest, Agent LeRoy.."

"Oh, yes, he was just informing me of how mad "Tony" will be if he finds out I'm sitting at his desk," she smiled playfully. The Probie had no idea Kate was Tony's older sister, or probably that she was his boss's daughter. Did he even know Tony was Gibbs' son? Surely he'd know..right?

Jethro laughed a rare laugh, "Sure."

"So this agent is coming back to work today?" Kate asked the Boss.

Jethro inhaled and exhaled stressfully, then shrugged one shoulder. "Says he's ready.."

"Hm, and does his mom know about this? I think she was pretty concerned about how sick he was.." Kate didn't say it accusingly, she just said it to bring it, Jenny hadn't mentioned it to Kate, and she knew had Jenny known she would've A) Not allowed it, Tony needs at least another week off and B) at least told Kate about it.

"Hasn't passed the eval, yet.."

"Think maybe he found out about the threats and that's why he's coming back.." Kate knew once Tony found out about Ari being back and leaving bombs and death promises that he would be here in an instant.

Jethro pretended to click something on the computer, before his phone rang and he picked it up gruffly.. saved by the bell. "Be right there.." He slammed the phone down.

"Going to get Tony from autopsy," Gibbs huffed.

Kate got up immediately and was hot on his heels before he left the bullpen, causing him to turn around abruptly right in his daughter's space.

"Don't need protection down there…" Jethro said in a low tone.

"Im the protection detail here Agent Gibbs, anything I say goes. And I say I go. Clear?"

Gibbs smiled a rare smile and shook his head. "Protection detail or being nosy about Tony?"

"Both. Im worried about him, theres no way he's ready, I wanna see for myself. And besides Morrow said 24/7… that means where you go I go." She smirked, having the opportunity to order her Dad, one of the meanest and toughest bosses around, was going to have its perks.

"Yes, ma-am," Jethro smiled, walking towards the elevator, his detail perfectly in stride with him.

Even before the automatic doors to autopsy opened, Kate and Jethro could hear the sounds of wheezing and coughing coming from inside. Tony, you've got to be kidding trying to tell us you are ready. Jethro waltzed in immediately.

"Ahh, Jethro.." he turned from the table where he was still examining a shirtless Tony who sat unhappily atop the cold metal. "I see you have brought Caitlyn, too, welcome my dear."

"Im on strict Protection Detail, Duck. Director's orders." Kate supplied, eyeing Tony from across the room.

"Mhm, yes, it is for the best I presume.." Ducky motioned for them to join him in front of Tony. "Come, we are just getting started."

"Open up for me Anthony, please.." Ducky asked nicely, knowing Tony was likely to disoblige.

"Okay, no offense Duck, but I'm fine. I said I was fine, and I don't get why you guys just cant trust what I say…" Tony pleaded. He had a feeling he wouldn't exactly pass this physical with flying colors as he so usually did.

"Tony…" Jethro stepped directly in front of Tony who sat like a young boy on the counter waiting to get his scraped knees cleaned, and lord knows that happened far too many times when he was a child. Jethro shook the image from his head, and again saw his young twenties son looking purely haggard.

Purple circles under his green eyes, which were sunken in, and bloodshot from all the coughing he was obviously still undergoing, and glazed over.. probably from that fever he was relentlessly battling, obviously even now. His shirt was next to him, and Jethro could see Tony was much thinner than his usual fuller, muscular self. His jeans looked three sizes too big, and his hair was doing that thing that it did when Tony didn't spend his usual time in front of the mirror.

Jethro placed his hands on either side of Tony's thighs, and leaned over right into Tony's face. And he just looked.

Tony held the gaze for an impressive four seconds, before dropping his head like a schoolboy taken to the headmaster's office.

"Tony.." Jethro said again, his voice lower this time.

"Yeah, Dad.." His voice was quiet, like he knew he did something wrong.

"What're ya doing… your still sick." Jethro only had that tone with Tony, it was a tone that had respect in it, and one that demanded it. It was a caring tone, but it was stern as well. Kate didn't usual like when she heard that tone, and she didn't like it now either.. she knows why Tony wanted to come in to work, and it didn't surprise her one bit.

"Dad, I'm not sick. I was, and now I'm better. I have been gone for too long, I can't sit at home anymore, I'm going crazy." Tony spoke into his Dads gaze, his courage finally building back up to earn another look into those entrapping blue eyes.

"Tony.." Jethro said, that tone making Kate's arm hairs stand up, or maybe it was just cold in autopsy.

"Let Ducky do the tests, I am good to go." Tony gestured behind his dad to his uncle, hoping to avert some of the attention. It was making him cringe. Tony knew what his dad wanted him to say, but he wasn't gonna.. couldn't. It was too much. But if anyone thinks that there is a chance in hell Tony would be at home sitting on his ass while his Dad was getting threatened by a mossad double agent with a history of conflict with Jethro, from holding Kate and Ducky hostage in this very room, they were so very mistaken.

It was Tony's job to watch his Dad's six and he wasn't going to let the likes of LeRoy be the only man around to help watch Jethro's back. The thought alone made him sick. No, he was fine, and he was right where he needed to be. He knew it deep inside.

Jethro knew he got his stubbornness from him, but it didn't make it any easier. These were the times when being his boss and being his father made the lines a little blurrier, but he knew he needed to be his boss right now, no matter how bad he wanted to father him and make him go home. Tony wasn't going anywhere, and he knew it.. but he wished it were different.

"Still got a week of vacation time left…" Jethro tried one more time, from a Boss-like standing. "Don't need ya back til then.." He knew as soon as he was done saying it, that he shouldn't have. But Jethro knew when Tony wasn't up to par, and he was so far from it right now it made him worry if he somehow got cleared for duty.

There it was, voom. Tony shut down right there at that saying, a mask slipping into place. "M'fine." He dismissed Jethro, even though he was only inches from his face, with a look at his uncle, telling him to get on with it.

Jethro dropped his head before moving back to his spot beside Kate, who looked concernedly at Tony, who had yet to give her any sort of acknowledgment or some snarky comment. He was definitely not feeling well.

"Okay, and under the tongue please, my boy." Ducky gently cupped his chin and placed in the thermometer. He then wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep and began pumping up the balloon, listening through his stethoscope.

Tony kept his gaze forward, eyes distant. Kate saw that his hands were gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles.

"Did you like that soup I made the other night, Tony? I know you would have liked chili better, but I figured mom makes chili better and you probably had enough of it.." Kate made small talk.

Tony's mouth formed a smile around the glass tube protruding from his mouth and nodded. Huffing through his nostrils in a giggle. That was better, Kate thought.

"Good, and after you fell asleep I finished watching that movie.. you were right, it was pretty good." Kate smiled up at him, and he nodded back.

"Told ya so.." he mumbled around the thermometer.

Jethro smiled internally at the conversation, glad that Kate was still living with Tony. Tony had been staying at their family home under the care of Jethro, Jenny and Ducky for the first few nights out of the hospital. Then, Tony had insisted on going back to his place to escape the musings or worries from his mother, and so they got Tony back settled in with Kate at his apartment so he could have a little more freedom. Kate still took good care of him, Jethro could tell, and obviously it had been a bonding moment for their relationship.

With a whoosh Ducky released the blood pressure cuff, before shaking his head gently and tisk-tisk-ing. Then he pulled out the thermometer and looked at it precisely, before having a similar reaction.

"What is it Duck?" Jethro asked with crossed arms.

"Blood pressure is high, and you are still running a temperature, my boy," Ducky looked sternly over the rim of his glasses. Ducky took Tony's health personally sometimes, and when he failed to listen to his body and to defy medical advice it really irked Ducky. "But you are telling us you are fine." Ducky stared sternly still.

"Hm well maybe its hot in here? And being around Kate too much.. it would make anyone's blood pressure elevate.." Tony said with a hint of his old self.

"I assure you those are not the reasons. You must take care of yourself, Anthony." Ducky cleaned the end of his stethoscope, "Now your temp was only slightly elevated, and your blood pressure isn't in danger zone, just high for you.." Tony was usually in top physical shape… this bout with pneumonic plague surely made a difference.

"But I do no like being lied to," Ducky didn't often get stern, especially not with his nieces and nephews, but if anyone could bring out the protector in you, it was Tony.

"I am feeling better, Ducky. Honest." Tony said in a small voice.

"Mmm yes better, as in better than being on a ventilator in a hospital," another peer over the rim of his bifocals. That made Tony drop his head a little, he didn't like talking about these kinds of things, he hated being vulnerable. "But are you in good health, my boy.."

Ducky began warming the end of his stethoscope, "I am going to listen to your heart, now.. be still." He listened intently for a few seconds. "All good there.. that's a relief."

Tony nodded. "Okay, now Anthony I would like to get a listen to your lungs," Ducky said and he moved the stethoscope down to his ribs. "Deep breath.."

Tony looked nervous, but attempted to take a breath anyway, and it resulted in a slight wheeze and one cough.. he was obviously suppressing a line of coughs.

"Mhmm…" he moved the scope. "And again.."

Tony took a somewhat deep breath, and exhaled with a few coughs.

"No need to continue there.." Ducky knew he was still facing a cough. He placed the device around his neck. "Anthony, you still have some fluid in your lungs and I can hear a slight wheeze as you breath. Surely you are uncomfortable.."

"No, Im not uncomfortable, Im fine, as long as people don't ask me to take big deep breaths.." Tony quipped.

"Hm, yes I suppose. But did you bring your inhaler?" Ducky asked. 

"Uh sure, its out in the car."

"You need it with you at all times, my boy. And you need to use it," he made his point known with a look to his father and sister, if he wouldn't tell himself, surely jethro and kate would remind him.

"I will, Duck." Tony said, gaining hope.

"And so we are clear, I do not find you physically fit enough for duty.." he paused. "However, if you keep on your medicine and use your inhaler, I will clear you for light duties, and that is purely out of concern for your mental health, no doubt." Ducky said.

"Yes, thank you, Ducky." Tony began putting his loose shirt back on.

Tony looked at his dad and smirked. "Cant get rid of me that easy.."

Jethro just shook his head slightly, and smiled a bit at seeing Tony smile. "Im gonna make sure you take it easy Tony, and so is Kate. Don't make Ducky regret this.."

"Scouts honor, Boss."

"Got the reports from Duck, says he'll know more once we get them back to HQ—" Tony was cutoff from his ramblings as his foot caught a root, and he tumbled ungraciously, and unforgivingly down the hill to the crime scene.

"Shoulda taken that extra week, Tony," Jethro walked past him, and jogged up the hill.

Tony just groaned a little before finding his way back to his feet.

"Aw, looked like it hurt Tony.." Kate teased, insincerity dripping from her grin.

"Ha-ha.." Tony said without an ounce of humor. "Whats into you?" Lately she had been overly nice to him.

"Vivian told me .."

"Told you what..?" Tony pondered.

"About what you said about me.." Kate snapped another picture of the car and its two victims.

"Kate, I didn't mean itttttt…" he said like they were ten years old again. "Come on I didn't think she would actually believe me.."

"What? Why wouldn't –"

"because you would never sleep with Steve, you hate em.."

"You told her I did? Im gonna kill you!"

"No?" he dug his own grave on that one.. wooops.

"God Tony, one minute your mature, level headed and the next you're a—"

"Snake."

"Yeah, exactly.."

"No," Tony points to her feet. "Snake. Big, big, snake."

"Oh im not falling for—Get it off! Tony! Get it off me, you know I hate snakes!" Kate whined

"Hold on, I'll get it.. just hold still." Tony calmed her.

"Is it poisonous..?"

"Very.."

"Oh forget it! Move Im gonna shoot it!" She pulled out her weapon.

"Hey! Put that gun away…" he guided rationally. "your gonna blow your foot off."

"Almost got it.." Tony grabbed the corn snake easily but pretended it was a valiant task. "There.. got it!" he held it in front if him.

"I'll hand it to you, Tony, you do have your moments."

"Oh cool, a corn snake!" LeRoy bounded the last few steps down the hill. Uhho. "Can I hold it?"

"No LeRoy, its poisonous," Kate warned.

"Uh, no actually its not.." LeRoy advised. "Remember that case in Rock Creek, Tony? You had one around your neck for like an hour..?"

"I didn't—" Tony tried one of his winning smiles. It didn't work, Kate gave him a boot to the chest and it sent him sprawling onto his back.

"LeRoy, lets get to work, check the trunk," Kate handed him the keys.

Tony attempted to get his breath back from the blow to chest, and as he moaned for drama, he saw something blink beneath the trunk.

"Hold it! Freeze, LeRoy, don't move!" Tony used his deep voice, one not often heard unless it was serious.

"What? What is it?"

"Trunk is wired to explode…"

"What!" LeRoy almost panicked and let go.

"How far did you turn the key?"

"Uhh I don't—"

"How far LeRoy?" Tony demanded, sometimes the new probie needed a little encouragement.

"Uh, all the way I think.." He answered nervously.

"Okay im gonna grab the key, don't let it snap back," Tony grabbed the key from his hand and held it in position. "Okay you guys go up the hill im gonna be right behind you.."

"Tony, no, we aren't just gonna leave you here.." Kate rationed.

"Not a request Kate, Im faster than both of you, get up the hill and tell Gibbs, now." Tony ordered.

Kate and LeRoy ran like hell, and as soon as she reached the road where Ducky and Jethro were discussing the bodies, Kate yelled, "Trunks wired to explode!"

That's when a fireball erupted into the air, and the shockwave caused all four to hit the deck, as debris rained all around them.

"Kate? Where's Tony?" Jethro realized far too late, his voice hoping for a different answer than he was expecting.

"He said he'd be right behind us!" Kate said and they all sat up and looked around in fear. "He didn't make it?"

Just then a hand made contact with the shoulder of the road, and next came Tony's hair, and he was covered in soot and had a cut on his head, his eyes were glazed and they all knew he had taken a hit from the bomb.

"Boss? Remember when I said.. I never felt better…I Lied." And with that Tony dropped cold onto the asphalt, half entangled in the crime scene tape, his head making contact with the road, bouncing his skull right off it.

"He what?" Jenny screamed into the receiver. "Why was he—is he alright? I will be right down.." Jenny slammed the office phone into the receiver.

"What's going on?" one of her agents ask, it being obvious that something is wrong.

"Im gonna kill my husband," Jenny said as she boarded the elevator headed for autopsy.

She walked with a purpose through the doors, and as she did she saw Tony sitting on one of the autopsy tables, a thermometer in his mouth, a blood pressure cuff around his arm and a 4x4 of gauze being held to the side of his head by himself as Ducky took the stats and her husband and Kate looked on.

"What the hell is going on.." Jenny asked, why was Tony at work even today, that was the real question and why hadn't anyone thought to mention it to her. She walked past her husband and the others, and made her way to her son which she immediately began fussing over. "what happened to your head? Are you alright?"

"The car at the crime scene was rigged, c4… if Tony hadn't seen in, we would—" Kate didn't really wanna finish that statement. It was overwhelmingly lucky that Tony came back today for this one crime scene.. he saved her, probably Jethro's if he had been down there, and LeRoy's and even Ducky's life.

"Oh my god, was it—" Jenny didn't want to say the name, she'd been hearing it far too much lately.

"Yep." Jethro said before slamming his fist hard into the autopsy table behind him, causing the others to jump a little.

"Now Jethro, no need to get worked up," Ducky said, in an attempt to keep the peace in the room, if not for the others sake most definitely for Tony's.

"How is he Duck?" Jethro turned around, focusing his energy where it should be. Tony looked like shit, if he hadn't already before.

"Stubborn, pigheaded, and unaware of his own limitations." Ducky said truthfully.

"Sounds about right," Jethro contributed to the lightness his answer brought the room.

"I'm fine, Boss. Nothing I cant handle," Tony said dutifully, hand still pressed against the scrape and goose-egg growing on his forehead, where he bounced it off the hill, and then later off the cement.

"Looks like a small concussion to me," Ducky said not letting him get away with any of his funny business this time. "and your blood pressure is still high, as with the temperature.." 

"Getting blown up tends to do that to me…" He shook it off, buttoning back up his shirt.

"Tony? You cant be serious?" Kate said, surely he wasn't going to go back to work.

"Lighten up Kate, this kind of stuff happens all time.. part of the job description," He grinned a cheesy grin as he buttoned back up his shirt.

"Go home, son.." Jethro tried.

"Nope, wasn't going to earlier and I am especially not going to after what just happened," Tony stood from the table, a little woozy but hiding it quite well.

"Tony, you've had enough, just go rest," Jenny rubbed his back.

"Nope, I'm fine, I think there's work to be done.." He was sick of this attention.

"He's right, lets find that dirt bag.. I want to end this. Today." Jethro said fiercely. This guy has shot Gerald, held Ducky and Kate hostage, and now he blew up my son. "No more…" he vented.

"We'll find him Jethro," jenny said, even though she was furious at the man at the moment for letting tony go out and get hurt, it was a debate for another time. They had bigger fish to fry.

"You betcha. Tony, go lay down. Jenny let's go..coffee." And with that there were off.

Kate stayed behind with Ducky just for a minute. "Ducky isn't there something you can do?" She was referring to making Tony rest when he should, like now.

"I am doing it, Caitlyn." Ducky patted his niece on the shoulder.

"What?" She was a little confused.

"Praying.."

"Arent you gonna eat Tony?" Vivian asked as she mowed down her mooshoo, they hadn't gotten a break all day.

"M'not hungry," Tony up against the filing cabinet, since Kate had commandeered his desk. He had mostly been laying down anyway, so he knew that was her purpose for not giving it back to him, so he would rest.

"What? Tony, your always hungry?" LeRoy spoke up, flabbergasted.

"Well apparently I haven't worked up an appetite yet today, LeRoy." Tony was getting fed up with the probie.

Just then Gibbs entered the bullpen, and he grabbed his weapon and badge from the drawer.

"Where you going, Gibbs?" Vivian asked between bites, wondering if he had a lead.

"Coffee… be back in ten." And he walked past the huddled group of relentless workers. He paused, then turned around. He stalked over to LeRoy and just as he was about to take a big bite the Asian cuisine was ripped from his grasps, he followed it with his eyes and saw it being shoved at Tony.

"Eat."

Gibbs had eventually tipped his head back and found himself in a few hours of good, much needed sleep, and when he woke up he felt a coat draped over his arms. That was the work of Jenny.

He got up, chugged the leftover of his coffee from last night and looked around. The sun was just coming up, and an eery dawn was settling in the bullpen. All things were quiet, except for the light snoring from his team.

He looked over at LeRoy, who had taken up a sleeping position much similar to Gibbs'. He then walked over to Viv's desk, and saw her passed out peacefully behind it. He turned and went to Tony's desk, where he saw the deep bruise and painful looking gash and bump on Tony's head, from where he lay by the filing cabinet, a coat draped over him too, another gift from Jenny. He turned around and peered at Jenny's bullpen and saw that she was sleeping in her chair as well, it hurt his heart to see, but he grew in love for this woman everyday when she did things like this. 

Jethro knelt beside Tony's sleeping form and touched ever so gently the hot, raised forehead of his still sick boy. He was as loyal as a Saint Bernard, sometimes so far as to a fault. Jethro would do the same for Tony though, and that's why he let him get away with it. He turned, his hand still caressing Tony's head and saw Kate laying not too far from him, asleep soundly.

Just as he was going to get up he saw Kate start to stir a little, from the like of a nightmare. Just as he was about to wake her, she sat bolt upright, and gasped, 'Dad'.

"Everything okay Kate?"

"Dad, your?" She realized it was a dream. An awful one at that, but still.. just a dream. "Yeah, fine. You? How's Tony?"

"I'm fine, Tony's asleep. Going to get some coffee, wanna talk about it?" He whispered.

"No, I will get everyone else up and going. Don't make me wish you had protection detail on this coffee run though, understand?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yes, ma'am," He joked, and then stood up. "Give them fifteen more minutes.." Jethro thought they deserved it, and with that he left, stopping by Jenny's still sleeping form to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Kate was about to lay back down for fifteen more minutes of sleep when she saw Tony's phone vibrating from a call. She grabbed it off the desk and saw that it was Abby.

"Hello?" Kate stood up, so as not to wake Tony with her talking.

"Kate? Where's Tony? Oh my god is he okay?" Abby asked in a panic.

"Yeah he is right here, he's sleeping." Kate looked at him, just making sure she was right with her declaration and so far she was.

"Oh, god, good. Timmy called, and he was worried because he was having a bad feeling, and I just woke up crying from an awful, awful, terrible dream, and I just wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah, I had a bad dream too. What was yours?" Kate asked as she grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the bathroom.

"You guys were working together and then I saw Tony, and there was blood everywhere, all over his face… I have a really bad feeling Kate. I never wake up crying." Abby told her sister her fears.

"Well I am working protection detail on dad until this case is over, but I will watch over mr. accident as well, you got nothing to worry about Abby.." Kate said with pride.

"well what was your dream about?" Abby asked.

"Nothing.." Kate didn't want to freak Abby out, it was an easy thing to do.

"Kate, be careful. And tell Tony too. Watch your back, okay?" Abby asked with a whole heart.

"Always, Abby. Talk to you later," Kate said.

"Where are you guys headed?" Jenny asked hastily as she rounded the corner and saw the MCRT suiting up.

"Warehouses. There is a rocket that's going to blow up the docks at the ships homecoming." Jethro said as he loaded his gun, and put one in the chamber.

"What do you need me to do," Jenny asked indignantly.

"I need you to take Vivian and your team to the docks and warn them, there's going thousands of families and kids there, and navy-men.. I don't want to take any chances." Jethro holstered his gun and he saw Tony gearing up as well, Kate too.

"Okay, on it," her eyes never left Jethro's. "Viv you ready to go?"

"Ready.." She finished suiting up, and waited for Jenny.

"Take care of them, Jethro.. and take care of yourself, understand?" Jenny understood the risks that this profession came with, and she knew her husband was the best. That didn't mean that bad things didn't happen, couldn't happen. You keep knocking on the devil's door soon enough somebody is going to answer.

"Always, you the same, Jen," He kissed her on the cheek, and with that she left.

Jethro went to put his coat on, "Ah, not so fast." Kate held up a Kevlar vest, and smiled before throwing it to him. He put it on with a smile. "Whatever you say, Boss."

"I'll get the car," LeRoy was off.

"I will load up the gear," Kate said following him out of the bullpen.

Jethro finished suiting up, and walked over to Tony, who was at his desk still trying to get his ear comm all hooked up.

"You sure your up for this, Tony?" Jethro asked sincerely. "I don't want you out there if your not 100%, son."

"Dad, me at 50% is better than LeRoy at 100%. But I told ya, Boss, Im fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You like like crap, Tony."

"Love you too, Boss."

And with that Tony was off, and Gibbs was left to follow, and hope that his gut wasn't right…

"Where's Tony?"

"Fire escape, he is scouting out the numbers for us.." Jethro said as he and Kate climbed up the inner stairwell to the roof access point.

"LeRoy, all systems go?" Jethro asked into the com.

"No I think one of the bullets hit my computer, Im going to have to do it manually." He yelled as he returned fire to whoever was shooting at him.

"Do it, we will be out and neutralizing your shooter in less than one." Jethro communicated.

"Sitrep, Tony.." Jethro asked.

"Getting up there now, Boss." He sounded a little winded. Jethro hadn't thought that through, he keeps forgetting Tony isn't at full strength, that kid needs to speak up once in a while and quit acting like he's fine. "I have 5..maybe 6. All armed.. ready to do this?" 

"On my count, 3-2-1-," Gibbs heard Tony's weapon firing just as he kicked open the door and began firing himself, Kate low and firing as well.

Jethro saw Tony take down a man just behind himself, and then saw a man coming up behind Tony in the same manner, which Jethro double-tapped. They shared a nod of appreciation and kept on their spree to neutralize the zone.

He counted 5 down, and they didn't spot any more hostiles, just in time too.

"I'm out," Gibbs clicked an empty chamber.

"Me too.." Kate held up a now useless shotgun.

"Here," Tony handed Gibbs his last clip, and just as Gibbs was putting it in his sig, Kate jumped in front of him yelling, "Shooter!" before falling to the ground.

Tony and Gibbs riddled the scumbag, then immediately dropped down to Kate.. she had been hit.

"Kate?" Jethro looked for a bleeding wound, and saw that she was still awake, just wincing hard in pain.

Tony reached out and unzipped her jacket. There they say the bullet stopped in her own Kevlar vest. Tony missed the invite, he wasn't wearing one.. but thank god Kate was.

"You okay Kate?" Tony asked.

"Just got shot at point blank range Tony, what do you think?" Kate snided back.

"Take it you won't be going to pilates tomorrow morning.." Tony kept the mood light. They helped her to stand. "Ya did good Kate." Tony smiled at her.

"For once," Jethro brushed off her shoulders and straightened her coat. "Your brother's right.."

Kate smiled. "Never thought he'd live long enough to- -" She suddenly felt the wind being robbed from her chest, and she barreled into her dad and they toppled over.

"What the?" She had been hit by a freight train, or something. She looked down at her dad and began to wonder what the hell happened when the sharp crack of a gunshot echoed off all the surrounding buildings and met her ears. She could tell it met her Dad's too, and he pushed her off and sat up.

"Tony?" Jethro couldn't keep his voice from cracking. Tony was on his knees, one hand on the ground, his body hunched over, head hanging , and one hand was clutched to his chest. Blood was dripping at an alarmingly fast rate out from somewhere.. oh no. No. Jesus. He leapt forward.

"Tony?" Jethro grabbed his son by the shoulder and searched for his face. Tony lifted his head to talk, and the pained look in his green eyes startled Gibbs even more than the blood flowing down his wrist. Tony moved his mouth to talk, but nothing came out but a strangled gasp.

"Tony, I gotcha! I gotcha, son!" Jethro tried to keep the panic in his own eyes from showing. "Kate! Call 911!"

Kate hadn't been able to move. She was too shocked. She had been shot, then someone shot at her again… a sniper. She looked around at the buildings, and wondered if they were going to take another shot. She figured they already would have.

"Tony, lay back, lay on you back.."Jethro guided as calmly as he could. Trying to stay upright and hold your own blood into a chest wound was a noble move, but Gibbs didn't need a noble son as much as he needed an alive one. Tony fell forward, the arm that had been supporting him giving out, and he felt Gibbs catch him and lower him gently to the rooftop.

"Shit. Shit! Tony breathe, you gotta breathe!" Tony was making a valiant effort to try and get air back into his lungs, but if just wasn't working. "Relax, and breathe, your fine, I gotcha…" Jethro got on his knees and put two hands hard over the bubbling, much too fast, bleeding gunshot wound to his chest. It was his upper left side, but he was still awake so it wasn't to his heart right?

Tony relaxed enough to take a big, shaky breath, only to have it stolen back out from him in a wheezing gasp. He began thrashing around at all pain finally making itself known to his chest. It was like fire. Breathing was like fire. He could barely do it, his chest was heaving up and down and he was trying to get it to cooperate but it just wouldn't and all he knew was that he needed air, memories of the plague coming forth in his mind, and so he kept trying to breathe, panic fully setting in.

Jethro saw blood coming up between his fingers, and he pushed down harder. Tony thrashed beneath him, and gasped and gasped, green eyes ablaze in fear.

"Tony, your doing good. Just keep breathing, in and out, your fine. I'm here, your gonna be alright," Jethro knew a fatal gunshot wound when he saw one. He knew about giving them comfort, telling them they'll be okay… he'd been in war, he been at the frontlines and he's held men as they breathe their last breath. Not today.

This wasn't going to be a fatal wound, nope. He pushed down harder. Jethro had tears in his eyes, god it looked bad.

Kate ended the call and dropped down to meet them on the floor of the roof. "I called LeRoy, and he is gonna wait for the ambulance and bring them up to us." Jethro nodded slightly in understanding.

"Oh god, Tony.." Kate breathed as the severity of his wounds made itself known to her own chest, the air long gone from her own chest seeing the pain, the struggle, the blood. Too much, blood.

Tony was writhing around in pain, squirming beneath where his dad was pushing so hard into his chest. He peeled open his eyes, which were clenched in anguish, and peered down at his chest, groaning and gasping at the attempt, and through clenched teeth he managed a few more breaths before dropping his head back down and continuing his struggle there. He didn't want to see that, his dad's hands barely able to keep his own blood in his chest.

"Tony, lay still.. Don't look at it, I got ya.." Jethro coaxed, Tony didn't need to go into shock any sooner than his depleting body was going to.

"Y'kay…K'te?" Tony struggled to talk, but wanted to make sure he had done his duty and gotten Kate out of the way of the gun he saw glint in the afternoon sun from the adjacent building.

"Me? I'm fine, Tony.." Kate could help but keep the tremble out of her hands as she began to touch Tony's face and hair, trying to soothe him. She choked up at his comment; he would be worried about her when he had a gaping chest wound and was bleeding out. "Cause of you.." She blinked away tears, and grabbed his hand strong.

"G'd" he made noises, but you could only tell what he was trying to say by the way he moved his mouth, 'good'. His eyelids were becoming heavy and his body began to feel numb.

"Come on Tony, keep fighting, your doing so good.." Jethro pleaded. "Your stronger than this Tony, come on.."

You could see the fight in his eyes, it was deep in there, buried far below all the pain and suffering he was battling against now, but it was there… but what irked Gibbs' gut was that it looked like he was losing the battle.

"M'sry..D'ad.." He choked between gasps, his eyes were having trouble finding Jethro, he was spacing out.

"Tony, don't. Don't talk just rest, your gonna be fine.." Jethro ordered the ailing young man.

Tony's eyelids began to droop, but suddenly he began to cough. Big, deep, debilitating coughs. Coughs that robbed his poor body of the oxygen it was already fighting so hard just to get. Damn it.. damn the plague. Damn Ari. Damn the world if it was doing this to his family, to his son.

"Dad, what do we do?" Kate looked to her father for the advice he could give her. Her father knew the answer to everything, he fixed all the problems, he would save Tony..

Jethro looked up from his focus on Tony's wound, and with his arms still pressing as hard as possible into Tony, he locked gazes with Kate.

Kate saw a fear in Jethro's blue eyes that she never wanted to see.

It was devastating.

They looked back down to Tony, who was still coughing. Was it best to sit him up when he coughed? Or should he be laying down? He surely wasn't getting enough air..

When he coughed more blood forced its way through Gibbs' hands, but was he pushing too hard already? If he cant get air, should he be pushing down this hard on his chest?

"Tony, look at me," Jethro said loudly above the terrible fit of coughing.

Tony was trying hard to find his dad's face, but his eyes weren't focusing, he couldn't stop the damn coughs and now he felt moisture coming up with them.

"Where is the damn ambulance!"

Blood began to spatter from Tony's mouth and he began to choke on it, he quickly pushed it out of his mouth as best he could with his tongue.

"Shit, shit! Tony…Tony! Stay with us, come on!" Jethro begged, wishing he could do so much more with his hands, like hold him, hug him.. "Where is the damn medic!"

Tony faded into the blackness that he had tried so hard to stay out of… he had heard the orders from his dad, the begging from his sister and he had given all he had to stay there with them. Sometimes the pull was just too strong..

As Tony's eyes slid close, Kate felt her heart jump in fear, the strong grip that Kate had not realized Tony had had on her own hand made known once it went lax as he passed out. Her hand throbbed like it had been crushed.

The only reason she knew he was still alive was that his chest was still heaving and wheezing with the most awful noises she'd ever heard.

"Dad, I hear the ambulance, I think its here.." Kate got excited, god she hoped they would hurry.

"Something is wrong with his lungs.." Jethro said quietly, his mind still reeling at the scene, wondering if what he was doing was right. God everything went to shit so fast, why did this always have to happen?

"Well…" Kate knew that, obviously, there was a long range chest wound still bleeding from the now unconscious Tony.

"No, look.." Jethro nodded down, gesturing with his head, his voice a little more full of panic this time, more urgent. "Only that side is moving when he breathes..collapsed lung." Jethro rationalized out loud, adding to the cruciate need for help.. ten minutes ago!

"Oh, god.." Kate could see one side if his chest valiantly wheezing in and out grotesquely, while the other stayed put beneath her Dad's strong hands.

Kate heard her dad trying to talk to her, trying to coax her back.. but it was of no victory. She saw Tony laying their unconscious and all she could think abut was how he had put himself there for her; that was supposed to be her.

She couldn't stop staring at his lax face, splattered in his own blood, and she remembered the nightmare Abby had, but couldn't find words to voice her unease.

She saw Jethro turn Tony on his side as he began to cough up more blood, clogging his already stressed airway, but couldn't move, frozen in this place in time.

"Kate! KATE, I need you back!" Jethro spoke loudly to his daughter. She looked like she was going into shock, and that wasn't good, he knew that much. He needed more pressure on the wound, when he was turning him on his side, it was hard to hold him up and keep focused on making sure no more blood came out.

"KATE!" he did it one more time, in his gunnery sergeant voice. That did the trick, as Kate snapped out of her haze and looked to him. "I need you to hold him on his side, I'm not moving my hands from this wound!" It wasn't that Jethro didn't trust Kate to do her best to hold pressure on Tony's chest, its just he wasn't going to let Tony lose anymore blood, he was going to make it happen, he was going to make sure Tony didn't die. "Hold his head up, Kate.." he wanted Tony's airway open as far as possible.

Kate grabbed held his head up, and softly stroked it, giving him words of encouragement and love. Crying softly once more.

That's when the wretched, awful chest sounds stopped. That's when Tony stopped breathing.

"No..no, Tony! Come on, breathe!" Jethro felt himself falling apart.

"Ma'am.. ma'am please back away, we need to get a better look at your partner." A young medic tried coaxing the woman away from the bloody mess he was trying to gain access to, his partner right behind him.

Kate couldn't move, she didn't want to let go of Tony's head, or stop holding him..she didn't want to let go. She felt gentle hands prying her away, telling her it was for the best, that they could help Tony, and she didn't have to mind or the energy to fight them off, but she soon realized it was the voice of LeRoy, and that he was right.

"Brother," She said with eyes miles away, in a soft voice.

"What's that?" The medic asked as he began to assess the patient.

"He's not my partner, he's my brother.." Kate said quietly again.

The medic paused just for a second, the heartbreak of the scene finally setting in, but he knew he had a job to do, and he got right back to treating the patient.

Within seconds they had a breathing tube in and were bagging him, putting in a chest tube, and loading him on the stretcher.

"Lost the heart beat Mike!"

"Shit! We need to roll! Sir, I am going to start compressions, do not let up on the wound, can you do that for me?" The medic hopped on top of Tony's now shirtless, and apparently dead, body and straddled him as he began to thrust his arms up and down, hopefully making Tony's stubborn heart come back to life.

"Got it.." Jethro looked on with bug eyes.

"Im am going to keep squeezing the bag, but let's get him rolling." The other medic said eyes lit with adrenaline.

"Up!" LeRoy helped him to raise the stretcher to rolling height, and with one medic on top pumping Tony's heart, one medic at his head squeezing the bag, and Jethro on the side holding pressure to the wound the caravan headed briskly off the rooftop.. they had a life to save.

Jenny all but sprinted into the hospital, worry etched all over her body, her face pinched in fear, stomach in knots.

She knew this was going to happen, she knew it. She shouldn't have let them go, she should have been there with them.

"This way Jenny!" Ducky was behind her, trying to keep up despite his older bones and stiff legs, pointing in the direction of Bethesda's waiting room she had passed.

Jenny quickly turned around and met back up with Ducky, and they stumbled into the waiting room.

She had hoped there would have been good news by now, but when she was met with the appearance of her husband and daughter, she knew she was wrong.

Covered in the horrific sight of red, Jethro held Kate as she cried, trembling with every breath. Jethro locked eyes with Jen, and right away she noticed the struggle within them, and right then she knew things weren't good. Right then tears formed in her eyes, and she slowed her pace considerably, not sure she wanted to hear whatever news this may be so soon.

"What happened?" She asked strongly, her knees already starting to feel weak, but wanting answers.

"Jen, why don't you come sit down.." Jethro released Kate gently, and Kate finally noticed the presence of her mom.

"No, Jethro I'm not going to sit down! What..happened." She tried to keep it together.

Jethro stood, and met his stubborn-stricken wife in the middle of the room. Ducky went over to talk with Kate.

"Sniper, on the roof.." Jethro huffed out, trying to keep it together.

"Huh! Oh, God!" She gasped, a hand clasping over her agape mouth.

Jethro just nodded. "I- I didn't see him, Jen, I didn't know. It all happened so fast." Jethro began to ramble, his guilt surfacing. He was supposed to be the one protecting his kids, not the other way around. "I should've seen it, I should've known.."

"Jethro, where… where did—"

Jethro swallowed the emotions rising in his throat. He didn't trust his voice, so he just pointed. One slow, shaking, still bloody finger …and pointed to the right side of his chest.

Jenny began to cry as soon as she saw his finger moving up, but when it finally landed on that spot in his chest Jenny was overwhelmed. Jethro hugged her and told her he was sorry, that everything was going to be okay, that Tony was strong, but he was still trying to convince himself that.

A few minutes later, Kate spoke up. They had all been sitting quietly in their own thoughts now for what felt like eternity. "Someone should call Abby and Tim."

"I'll do it," Ducky said, knowing this was something he could do for his family. He was usually the family designated talker anyways..

"Thanks, Duck." Jenny said.

"Yes of course, my dear. And I will also go and see if we can get some more information about young Anthony." Ducky nodded and promptly left. Ducky was never one to sit still and wait well, and he was happy to keep busy.

"I'm going to hunt that bastard down, and I am going to kill him." Spoken like a true killer.

Jenny and Kate could not even disagree. Ari was a menace and a terror, and he must be stopped.

"If Tony.. cause of this bastard… I swear, I –" Jethro's face locked stone-cold into the white floor, revenge burning inside him.

"Tony is strong Jethro, just like you told us the other day, he isn't going to give up, so don't you dare give up on him now, Jethro.." Jenny spoke, her own fire burning a little in her belly.

Jethro let the words sink in, and he began to nod his head, she was right.

"Family for Tony Gibbs?"

They were all on their feet. "How is he?" Jethro was the first to ask, he saw distress in the doctors eyes.

"We just finished removing the bullet, and repairing the internal damage as best we could. Your son lost a lot of blood, and he went through several episodes of cardiac arrest. While on the table, it was a tough call whether to keep going with the surgery, because of the stress being put on his heart and lungs, him already being in respiratory failure, but we went on with it, and I am here to say that your son, by the graces of god, pulled through the surgery."

They all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It took a while to get him back, but he came through.."

"Where is he now?" Jethro was sick of this bullshit, he wanted to go see Tony and just make sure he was alright by his own accord, not the word of some stranger.

"We are moving him from recovery to ICU. Nurses are going to get him cleaned up a bit before any visitors," the doctor offered a small smile.

"Is he going to be okay, Doc?" Jethro asked the question they all wanted to know, but had been scared of the answer.

"He's not breathing on his own, and won't be for a few days I would assume. This is major trauma, and with an already un-surmountable history of pulmonary damage, I can tell you that he is not out of the woods yet, however as long as he can pull through the night, and makes it through the next couple days without any complications I would give him the benefit of the doubt and say should make a full recovery."

Jethro nodded, "Oh, he will.." How could he have ever doubted that he would.

"He's is very lucky, the bullet was so close to his heart, my entire staff, as well as I, still cannot believe it ricocheted the way it did upon entry… centimeter away from an instant kill." The doctor was flabbergasted.

That wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear at the moment, the shock of the situation still setting in, but as long as Tony was on the good end of the luck, it was okay to hear.

"Can we see him now?" Jenny spoke up hastily.

"I will take you guys up to ICU waiting room, and I will make sure a nurse comes and gets you guys when he is all cleaned up and settled down." The doctor offered.

"Sure. When do you expect him to wake up?"

"Well it didn't happen in recovery, which I was hoping for, but it isn't any cause for alarm yet. Cardiac arrest has some dangers to it, like brain damage or coma, but I don't see any need to worry about that. We will cross that bridge if we get to it. As of now I would give him a few more hours… It sounds to me like he has had quite the day. We don't have him in any sedation, his body was really taxed by the anesthesia in surgery, and I think it best we get him up and back with us STAT."

"Quite the past few weeks, really…" Jenny chided, her mind still blown about all that has happened in those few weeks.

"Mm, yes. Shall we go see if he is settled in?" The doctor said, and the group nodded feistily in response.

Abby returned to her soup, it began to steam profusely after she got sidetracked greeting her mom and sister.

"So I know you missed a few classes last week when you and Tim came to the hospital, are you missing any this week? I don't want you to fall behind, sweety.." Jenny said as she handed more groceries for Kate to put in the fridge.

"I wont fall behind, I just really needed to be home with you guys… I cant stand being away when I'm so scared something bad is going to happen.." Abby said softly, her gaze never leaving the soup.

"Oh, honey… I don't want you to be worried all the time. Your dad isn't going to let anything bad happen. Me either." Jenny wrapped Abby in another hug from behind.

"How long has Tony been asleep?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"Apparently too long…" All heads snapped over to see a groggy, disheveled Tony.. hair awry, thick sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and his old shirt sitting loose on his frame. He had lost too much weight these past few weeks, being so sick and injured and nobody liked to see it.

"Hey, how you doing bud?" Jenny turned her head to the side affectionately. It was so good to have Tony there, she couldn't stop thinking it. She was determined to never let Tony get hurt again.. she was prepared to never let him leave the house again.. but she wasn't sure she had a good enough case to bring it to argument yet.

Maybe his medical records would suffice.

"M'good Mom," Tony mumbled. He walked stiffly, and oh so gingerly more into the kitchen. Abby approached him quickly, but paused as soon as she got right in front of him.

"Hi Tony," She rung her hands out in front of her. "Can I hug you? I'll be gentle, I promise." She looked at him like she would be at a major loss if she didn't get to hug him.

"Course, Abs." His green eyes were mere slits, the effect of sleeping the past week away, and this day away having a pull on him still.

He opened his arms tenderly, and Abby leant in to one of the softest hugs she had ever given, but it felt like one of the best. She rubbed his back softly, and nuzzled into her big brother's chest ever-so-softly, on the good side. Tony draped his arms around her, and hugged back warmly, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Mmm, I just had to make sure you were okay," Abby said, still far from wanting to break the hug.

"What're ya so worried about, Abs… everything is fine." Tony said, his throat still raspy from the breathing tube.

"Its not fine. I want that bad man out of the picture, I can hardly sleep at night. And then on top of that, I was reading on the internet a report that said that people who get a lot of head injuries are more likely to have Parkinson's disease, and then I remembered you got a concussion last week from the car, and I remembered all those other head injuries you've had and I don't know it sounds so stupid now, but I guess I just got really worked up.. and I had to make sure you were okay still. I didn't really get a lot of time to visit with you awake last week and - -"

"Hey.." Tony smirked, pulling back from the hug, making sure to make eye contact with Abby. "I don't have Parkinson's.. see.." He held up a hand, and it was tremor free.

"I know, I guess it made a lot more sense when I was reading it, I just started thinking.."

"You, thinking? That's never a good thing, Abby." Tony joked, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, I think I just really wanted to come home and make sure you guys were okay. I made you some soup Tony! You have to eat it, please, your so skinny and you need to get your strength back." Abby walked over and began ladling it into a bowl.

"Here Tony, come and sit down," Jenny walked over and began guiding him to the kitchen table chair. He moved pitifully slow, and Kate's heart broke with every second she saw of him in pain.

"Want some juice? Or water? Milk?" Kate asked, wanting to do something.

"Sure," He leaned his head into his hands and began to ruff his hand through his hair, increasing its disarray.

Kate didn't know what he meant by that ambiguous answer, probably that he didn't care which one, so she poured a tall glass of milk. "So you can grow up and be healthy and strong." She smiled playfully, setting the glass in front of him just as Abby placed the soup down.

"Thanks guys, you don't need to do all this, I can mana-" Tony looked to the three women in his life he cared for most.

"Shush, don't even finish that ridiculous sentence, Tony." Jenny rubbed his back soothingly as she sat in the chair beside him. "We all want to help you, make you as comfy as possible."

"Thanks," he grabbed a spoon, and began to stir the soup. "Where's Dad?"

"At the yard still… I told him to be home early tonight," Jenny said in a tone that expressed her distaste for her husband's recent working habits.

"Oh… Was going to see if he wanted to watch the Redskins game with me, starts in a little bit."

"I'll call him and make sure," Jenny grabbed the phone from the table.

"No you don't have to, I was ju—"

"Uh-uh, quiet im on the phone," Jenny played with a smirk.

"No need to call Jen, I'm home," He appeared in the kitchen. It was still eery the way he could sneak up on a room full of investigators.

"Jesus, Jethro, don't do that.." She hung up the pointless phone call.

"Abby? What're you doing home?" Jethro smiled, a very rare occurance for him these last few days, or maybe it was weeks. He walked over and welcomed her with a hug. Always good to have the kids home, it kept em safe. "Tim come home too?"

"No, he has some exams tomorrow morning. He is coming for the weekend though, leaving right after class."

"Oh, well one is better than none," He released her and kissed her forehead.

"Well you got three out of four home, so that's better than none too…" Kate chipped in.

"Sure is," He walked by Kate and kissed the top of her hair. He did the same to Jenny, and then dropped down next to Tony in the old wooded chair that matched the set.

He leaned forward, and put a calloused hand on the back of Tony's neck. "How you doing today?" He spoke in a lower tone, a gentler tone.

"M'fine Dad," Tony said somewhat bashfully.

"Good, and eat all that soup or I wont let you have any of the pizza I ordered for halftime tonight…"

Tony looked up, a little over being told what to do and eat so much lately.

"And that's an order or I'm calling Ducky and we are putting a feeding tube in… kapeesh?" Gibbs ruffled his hair playfully as he stood up from the table.

"Kapeesh," Tony smiled to hip spoonful of soup before shoving it in his mouth.

Gibbs crept down the stairwell as quietly as he could. Tony wasn't quite ready for all those stairs yet, so he had been sleeping in the living room. He couldn't sleep, not now, not really all week either. He knew his body needed it, that it couldn't run off coffee forever, but when the devil among men was walking around alive after reaping havoc on his family it was hard to just lay down and get a full nights sleep.

He thought he would go check on Tony before heading to the basement to work out some stress on the boat.

He walked into the living room to find Tony snoring easily in the recliner. He walked over and adjusted the blankets a little to make sure he stayed nice and warm.

God, he couldn't believe yet again how close he had come to losing his son. And then he thought how close he could have been to losing Kate, it Tony hadn't pushed her out of the way. The bullet hit Tony high on the left side of his chest, and Jethro knew that when his eldest stood next to Tony, her forehead lined up just at that height.

She would've probably been shot between the eyes.

God he was thankful for Tony. He was thankful that he was a good agent and a great teammate, and thankful he was a good son as well, and an even better brother. He saved her life without a second thought, and that was a fact.

God he was thankful for Tony.

With that he walked to the basement door and went down to his boat, to his peace of mind.

Tony woke up for the third time that night, not sure what did it this time, it was either the pain his body was in, the difficulty he still found he had breathing when he laid down, or maybe it was just the fact that he has slept too damn much lately. 

He decided on a trip to the sink for some water, but on his way past the basement door he heard the soothing sounds of his Dad sanding the boat. He ditched the water and headed for the stairs.

He made it three steps before, "Tony? What're ya doin up?" Damn he was good.

"Can't sleep…" He continued down the steps, trying not to be as out of breath as he truly was. He took a pause as soon as he reached the threshold of the basement ceiling and had a visual on his dad.

"Shouldn't be going down all those stairs, son." Gibbs knew he couldn't tell Tony to do or not to do something.. it was Tony after all. He didn't mind the company if Tony didn't mind making the trip.

"I could use the.. exercise," Tony finally reached the bottom, and slowly shuffled his stiff body towards his stool in the corner.

"What about some bourbon?" Jethro continued to sand.

"That too," he poured himself a jar, and began to watch his dad sculpt the boat, one stroke at a time.

A few minutes went by of them silently keeping their musings to themselves, until Jethro had the urge to speak. "Did a good job out there Tony."

"Was just doing my job," he replied humbly, then taking another large swig of the strong stuff.

"Proud of you, Tony." Jethro kept sanding.

"You woulda done the same if you woulda seen the gun too," Tony answered.

"Yeah," Jethro dropped the sandpaper, and turned to look at Tony. "Except I didn't see it. I was right next to you, and I didn't see it, and I should have. I should have known Ari wouldn't have been on our roof. I was so stupid to lead us up there." Jethro let his guilt about the situation be known.

"You couldn't have known, and none of us thought of that, its not just on you… its what you have a whole team of people for, remember?" Tony didn't want anyone feeling guilty about what had happened, except Ari.

"That was too close. I… Tony, when you were laying on the roof, and I was trying to stop all the blood, but it just wouldn't… and then you stopped breathing, and … and it was my worst nightmare."

Tony stayed quiet.

"I just always thought I wanted you on my team so I could make sure you were okay, and that someone always had your six… but now, I look at it and you got the plague which almost killed you, and then you got blown up at a crime scene and knocked out, and then you took one to the chest for Kate, and I just… Its all my fault."

"Gibbs. Such a heartfelt confession…" A third voice cut through the basement like a knife, and Tony and Gibbs turned around to see who it was, even though they already knew. Ari. "I thought you didn't like showing weakness."

Gibbs had a gun on the workbench on the other side of the room, but as he turned to eyeball it, Ari pulled up his own gun and pointed it right between Gibbs' eyes.

"Tisk-tisk Agent Gibbs. I wouldn't try anything funny. Next shot I take wont be through pretty boy's chest, hm?" Ari snarled, in his all black he looked like a true villain, and Gibbs and Tony wanted nothing more than to get their hands on him, but right now they seemed to be in quite the pickle.

"You even point that thing at him again, I will guarantee you die a slow death…Ari" he threatened, saying his name like it was poison.

"So bold of you to make such declarations when you are in no position to do so, Agent Gibbs." Ari said, clearly just toying with the two men.

This was usually the time for Tony to start with his rambling and dangerous taunting, but he was far from having the energy to do so.

"How is your chest healing, Tony," his accent making the words sting his ears. "seem to be doing pretty well, it's a shame you survive that just to be killed here tonight, in your father's basement. Although you should feel comfort in knowing you wont be going alone, your dear father right beside you.." Ari teased and taunted.

"Fuck off." Jethro wasn't going to let this guy talk to his kid like that.

"Hahaha, you are one of the most entertaining people I have had the pleasure to kill, Agent Gibbs." Ari smiled a dirty smile.

"I hope that you burn in hell," Gibbs roared.

"Ha, after you two.." Ari turned and pointed to gun right at Tony's head, even from across the room Tony felt confident he didn't have a chance of getting out of this. He didn't have the energy left to fight, and mentally and physically he was at a place where he couldn't keep up with this life if this is what it required of him. He looked at his dad.

Jethro did not like the look he saw in Tony's eyes, but he knew it wasn't over.

"No, after you, dirtbag!" Jethro turned back and smiled at Ari who paused in his pulling of the trigger to wonder what he could be smiling about.

In that second, Tony saw Ari's head snap to the side from his perch on the landing, followed by blood and then he fell, and then he heard a gunshot.

He looked at his dad who was walking over to Ari's now limp body, and was going to make sure the bastard was dead. Tony was missing something. Who in the world?

"You guys okay?" He heard Kate's voice boom down the stairwell and fill the basement like music to his ears.

"Fine Kate. Nice shot." Gibbs responded, and Kate made her way down to the bottom to look at her accomplishment.

"I heard the backdoor open, and I came down because I … I just knew it was Ari," Kate said truthfully. She had a bad feeling, an ability she must have inherited from her dad.

"Glad ya did."

"No kidding, Kate." Tony was impressed, and pretty relieved he didn't get shot again.

"Jethro! What was that, it sounded like a gunshot—" Jenny rounded the corner in her robe, gun leading the way, only lowering it when she saw what they were surrounding in the basement. "I will call it in.." She walked to the kitchen.

"It's over.." Kate said with a sigh.

"Thanks to you Kate, thanks…" Tony smirked, things had been sort of awkward between him and Kate this past week. She had been so reserved, and polite, and guilty looking around Tony he hated it.

"I owed you," She said seriously.

"Well you are even now," Jethro said as he kicked Ari in the foot to try and get to him stir.

"No.. no actually if you think about it, first Kate saved you when she jumped in front of the bullet. Then I saved her when I pushed her out of the way. And then her she was tonight with another rally, saving us. So actually if you think about it Dad, your still down to Kate 2." Tony lightened the mood with the jabber of his jaw.

Jethro shook his head with a smile. "You know, once again… Tony's right."


End file.
